Capitan Swan, el terror de los mares
by Dafn3eCullen
Summary: Porque no todo lo que se ve es lo que parece. Bella enfundada en un mundo que no es para ella solo por venganza. Hasta donde estara dispuesta a llegar. situada en 1920 todos humanos
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

_En los tiempos que corren, donde una mujer no tiene el minimo privilegio, solo la obediencia a su padre hasta que este, se la ceda a su marido, el cual habra elegido su padre. Seguro un hombre que encaje en las pespectivas de un padre y sobretodo que se le parezca en todo lo que su hija no puede ser._

_Cual quier mujer estaria deseosa que yo fuera su prometido y futuro marido, pues mi vision de la mujer en esta epoca es muy distinta a la de los demas, sera que me parezco mas a ellas de lo que nadie se puede imaginar._

Hola soy Henry Ehxes de Brando, tengo recien cumplidos dieciocho años y me acabo de comprometer con mi adorada amiga Rosalie Hale, y digo amiga porque este compromiso fue todo por ayudar a mi adorada amiga.

Mi segundo apellido es Brando por mi familia de acogida.

Mi vida asido muy complicada desde que llegue al puerto de Roanoke Islant, en un barco de la guardia de el Conde Voltuiri, el que mato a mi padre y a mi me tomo por un polizon, por eso no me mato.

Desde que pise puerto mantube mi identidad en secreto tanto que solo Rosalie Hale y Alice Brando saben quien soy en realidad.

**Bueno aqui dejo una locuar que llevo pensando en ella desde hace dias.**

**¿Quien sera Henry Ehxes?**

**Espero les guste tal como avance la historia.**

**Gracias**


	2. Pasado

Capitulo 1

PASADO

En cuanto cierro los ojos todo se vuelve mas claro, la brisa de el mar en mi cara, el sabor a sal de el aire, que respiraba por la boca y el ruido de las olas rompiendo contra la quilla de el barco.

Yo con mis diez años recien cumplidos, me habia embarcado en el barco de mi padre para acompañarlo a New York para arreclar unos asuntos de la corona inglesa, pues era algo sobre una traicion a el rey Enrique. No entendia mucho, a mas mi padre no me contaba demasiado con eso de ser mujer no suelen contar conmigo.

Desde la proa de el barco tenia una pespectiva perfecta de los delfines, que nadaban junto a el barco. Llevabamos tres deias de viaje, tres dias desde que salimos de puerto, tres dias sin ver a mi madre. Tenia claro que mi regreso a Inglaterra se demoraria, unos setenta dias, no solo por el viaje. Pero en cuanto me diera cuenta estaria en en mi cama, en mi cuarto, con mis muñecas y mis vertidos de princesa, como decia mi madre.

Apesar de la tristeza de dejar a mi madre Reneé, mi abuela Mary y mi amiga Angela, me sentia feliz pues yo habia querido acompañar a mi padre en el viaje desde que tengo memoria.

Habia pasado casi dos semanas de viaje cuando una tormenta azoto el barco, dejandonos con la mitad de las velas desgarradas por los golpes de el viento. Permanecia en mi camarote, por orden de mi padre. Cuando salia a pasear por el barco me tenia que poner las ridiculas ropas de brumete, unos pantalones grises y una camisa blanca bastante raida, nose si mentar los zapatos horribles, que encima de feos me hacian daño.

Esa mañana, mi padre el Conde Charlie Swan, ministro de comercio de la corona Inglesa, me habia ordenado que mientras durara la tormenta no saliera de mi camarote para evitar que un golpe de agua me arrastrara por la borda.

Estaba leiendo mi novela favorita _Sueño de una noche de verano_. Cuando unos ruidos de carreras y caminares pesados, provinientes de el piso superior me altero un poco, este barco y su tripulacion era muy tranquila, en todo este tiempo con ellos nunca habia oido nada parecido.

Sin intencion de desobedecer a mi padre, sali de mi camarote escondiendo me detras de las escaleras que daban a la planta superior, junto a el timon de el barco.

-Cogarlo de el mastil mas alto y despues tirarlo por la borda -dijo una voz que no me sonaba nada familiar, ni la reconici como de la tripulacion.

Los ruido de metal chocando y golpes contra la madera comenzaron a cesar, pero no de el todo.

Mi curiosidad por lo que pasaba me traiciono y no pude evitar el instinto de subir las escaleras y asomas la cabeza, en cubierta habian un monton de hombres que no conocia, con pinta muy desagradable.

Pase mi vista por las caras, para ver si reconocia a alguien. Los rostros de la tripulacion y la guardia de mi padre estaban apresados por los estos hombres de vestimenta descuidada, segui buscando a mi padre, hasta que lo encontre, tenia una cuerda alrededor de el cuello y una espada en el pecho a la altura de el corazon. En su cara se veia la furia y la ira, sus ojos fijos en un hombre al frente suyo, con atuendo de alta calidad, parecia noble pero no estaba muy segura.

Mi padre bajo la vista y se encontro con mis ojos, su cara de furia y ira desaparecio por terror.

Hizo un gesto con su mano, sus labios se apretaron amas no poder, se acerco la mano todo lo que pudo a la boca en una señal silenciosa de que permaneciera callada, y volvio a fijar su vista en el hombre frente suyo.

-Haz conmigo lo que quieras pero deja a la tripulacion que vuelva a Inglaterra, ellos tienen familias que alimentar y no tienen la culpa de esto.

-Charlie Swan siempre haciendo y pidiendo por los demas.-dijo la misma voz que oi antes, que pertenecia al hombre de ropas caras.

-Aro te suplico..-no lo dejo terminar lo golpeo casi haciendo lo caer al suelo.

Iva acorrer al lado de mi padre, pero el me miro y nego con la cabeza.

-Para ti soy Lord Voltuiri, y no te digo que se te olvide por que no te hara falta la memoria.-Aro hizo un gesto con la mano.

En ese momento tiraron de el cabo de cuerda y subieron a mi padre de la soga que tenia en el cuello, iva a morir.

Cerre los ojos con fuerza y baje las escaleras hasta llegar a el camarote de mi padre entre y cerre la puerta. Unas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, pero las limpie rapido, abri el cajon de su escritorio y saque el dinero que habia en ellos mas las acciones y poco mas que me cabia en un bolso interno que llebaba con mis joyas.

Sali de alli y me escondi debajo de la escalera de subida a cubierta con la mala pata que alguien mi vio y se acerco a mi y me tomo por el hombro.

-Hey...

Me arrastro escaleras arriba y me avento contra el suelo.

-Mire que rata me encontre.-dijo, supuse el hombre que me habia descubierto, a el el que parecia el jefe, el de ropa elegante.

-Que has encontrado Fenix? -pregunto mirandome -una rata un poco grande no cres.-miro a la tripulacion -¿quien conoce este muchacho?

Nadie dijo nada, todos sabian de mi pero nadie dijo que era la hijo de Charlie.

-¿Quien eres? y ¿que haces aqui?-levante por primera vez la vista con miedo mi vida estaba en juego. Aro era un hombre mas joven que mi padre, rubio con ojos azules, se notaba lo indeseable que era solo con mirarlo. A su lado estaba Fenix el hombre si se pordia llamar asi, pues no tenia mas de diez años mas que yo.

No conteste, no se si por miedo o por que no sabia que decir.

Levanto su mano y la estanpo en mi cara haciendo me caer de nuevo, se agacho y me tomo de el cuello de la camisa, levantando mis pies de el suelo.

-Señor...-conocia esa voz era de el contra masestre de el barco -puede ser mudo señor, se le ve muy demacreado seguro se nos colo de polizon.

Aro hizo un gesto con la mano y un hombre detres de el contra masestre lo golpeo en la cabeza y le clabo un puñal en el estomago.

-Otro que quiera sevir de comoda para los peces, que habra la boca sin permioso.-miro a sus hombres -los que no promentan obediencia los dejais para carnada, undit el barco.

Todos asintieron. Empezaron a golpear a la tripulacion de mi padre y a tirar lo cuerpos por la borda. Bajaron el cadaber de mi padre, le quietaron la soga y lo tiraron al mar, como a los demas que no obedecian.

Reprimi con todas mis fuerzas las lagrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos, no me podia dar el lujo de llorar, no ahora que mi vida dependia de mi fuerza y mi valor, para sobre llevar la situacion.

-Vamos -dijo un hombre grande golpeando mi hombro para que andara hasta la pasarela.

_"me ivan a matar"_

Mi sorpresa fue que la pasarela contacataba con el barco de el tal Aro. Una vez alli me mandaron a la cocina donde otro hombre vestido de blanco, bastante sucio, me dio un cuchillo y un saco de patatas.

-Si quieres comer trabajaras.-solo asenti y me puese con las patatas.

Llevaba ya el barco un rato navegando, hasta que aparecio Aro con el hombre que me habia llebado a la cocina.

-Tienes demasiada conciencia, a este niño no lo hechara de menos ni su madre.

-Bueno yo no mato niños.

-Hey tu niño??

Levante la cabeza para que viera que le hacia caso

-En el proximo puerto te bajas-dijo Aro -alli te buscas el pan tu solo.-solo asenti y volvi a mi trabajo.

No dije ni una palabra en lo que duro mi estancia en ese barco. Por las noche me acurrucaba entre los sacos de comida, en el compartimento de almacenage. Cuando todo se quedaba en silencio lloraba recordando la escena de mi padre colgando de el mastil, pero no solo esa imagen venia a mi, sino tambien la de mi familia que ya no sabia cuando la volveria a ver.

Durante las dos semanas de viaje que pase en el barco no volvi a ver a Lord Aro Voltuiri ni ganas que tenia. Me prometi a mi misma que me vengaria cuando la edad y la vida me lo permitieran. Pense en un nombre y un apellido para cuando tocara tierra no podia usar el apellido de mi padre hasta que no tubiera clara mi venganza.

Henry, me aria llamar Henry Ehxes, el apellido era el de mi abuela y mi madre antes de casarse.

Apartir de ahora, bueno desde que tocara tierra seria Henry Ehxes un huerfano. Buscare trabajo y con el dinero y las joyas podria vivir y estudiar en el nuevo mundo.

Las tercera semana habia llegado, por mis calculos era miercoles, pero no estaba muy segura. Era de madrugada, pues el sol aun no salia.

Hice algo que no habia hecho en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el barco, subi a cubierta con sigilo, y me acerque lo mas que pude a la proa. No me fue dificil, no habia nadie aparte de el vigia y yo en cubierta en ese momento.

Me acerque a la punta saliente de la proa y obsebe el orizonte, bajando la vista hasta el mar don de los delfines inocentes y ingenuos nos acompañaban.

-Apesar de toda no dejas de ser un niño.-dijo una voz a mi espalda. La reconoci por el hombre que me saco del barco de mi padre, por que el no mataba niños.

Me gire asustada, seguro me pegaba como lo hacia el cocinero cuando no sabia hacer algo.

Me encogi de miedo cuando vi a el hombre corpulento acercarse a mi. Me tendio una mano, esperando que se la estrechara.

-Soy Eleazar -seguia con la mano estendida.

Dudosa se la estreche, pero no solte ni media una palabra. Solo asenti con la cabeza.

-Sera mejor que bajes -asenti y comence andar a la puerta de la escalera, para bajar a la planta baja de el barco -Preparate que en dos dias estaremos en tierra -volvi a asentir, sin girarme -tu te quedaras alli.

Aquellas palabras me llenaron de alegria. Preferia morir de hambre a seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que estos asesinos.

Los dias pasaron y por fin me encontre ayudando a echar amarras.

Fuy el primero despues de Lord Aro y su guardia, y sus hijos Demetri y Fenix, en bajar de el barco. Si se puede decir asi, porque Demetri me avento contra la pasarela de salida, con toda la intencion que cayera por la borda.

Pero no fue asi cai de bruces, pero me puse de pie y corri por el puerto.

Tenia que escapar de estos mostruos que me habian marcado de por vida.

Nunca olvidaria el dia que se cruzaron en mi camino y el de mi padre, algun dia me cobrare todo lo que pase estas cuatro semanas.

Solo corria intentando no tropezarme con mis pies. Llegue a una calle, me detube, parecia tan familiar, unas casas con jardin delantero vallado, las casas de ladrillo rojo muy llamativo era hermoso y muy tranquilo.

Oi risas y me pare enseco, mire tras de mi para comprobar que nadie me seguia, efectibamente nadie me seguia. Segui con la vista busque el ruido de las risas de... seguramente una niña, no mucho mas mayor que yo.

Y hay estaba ella jugando con una mauñeca. Llevaba un vestido rosa como los que tenia cuando vivia en Inglaterra.

Paro de reir y su mirada se fijo en mi, sin mas solto la muñeca que tenia en las manos y se hacerco a mi.

Una mujer salio tras ella, llamandola.

-Alice, alice

La niña me tomo la mano y se acerco a mi y me abrazo y susurro algo muy estraño.

-Ya estas en casa, ahora cuidaremos de ti -y dejo un beso en mi mejilla.

Tomo mi mano y me estiro hasta la mujer.

-Alice, deja ese niño su madre lo estara buscando.

-No tiene mama, esta solo en el mundo.

-Eso es cierto chico?-asenti con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que las primeras palabras en casi un mes salian de mi boca.

-Si señora.

-Como sucedio eso?

-Veniamos de inglaterra y un barco de piratas nos ataco, mataron a muchos, undieron el barcoy nos avandonaron el el mar. Todos menos yo y unos pocos logremos sobre vivir hasta que otro barco nos recogio y nos dejo en el puerto.-si, en parte, era mentira, pero no le iva a contar lo de Aro: No, no las iva a poner en peligro.

-Mama se puede quedar ??-las dos me miraron. La niña, Alice con una sonrisa que me decia que sabia mas de lo que decia.

-¿Tienes familia?

-No señora, no tenia mas que a mi padre.

-¿Como te llamas?

-Henry Ehxes.

-Familia de la Condesa D'Ehxes?

-Cualquier parentesco seria coincidencia -tambien era mentira, pero no me podian emparentar con mi abuela y mucho menos mi madre.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Si señora -dije avergonzada.

-Bien Henry te quedaras con nosotros -dijo señalandome la casa -¿Si quieres? Claro esta.

-Seria un honor vivir bajo el mismo techo que su familia.

Cuando llego su marido hablo con su abogado para que me pudieran acoger formalmente, yo le entregue hasta la ultima moneda de oro y los papeles de acciones de mi padre, para pagar mis futuros estudios, el alojamiento y todo lo lo di todo menos las joyas,eran un recuerdo de que era una mujer.

El señor Brando no quiso mi dinero pues eran un familia acomodada, pero prometio usarlo para mejorar mi pequeña fortuna y asi porder comprarme una buena esposa.

Con el tiempo Alice y su prima Rosalie, cada vez eramos mas intimas, hasta el punto que les conte que no era un chico sino una chica y mi verdadero nombre y la historia completa de mi insistia que ella nunca se creio lo de los piratas o lo que solo tenia mi padre.

Nos hicimos inseparables, compartiamos todo.

Ya habian pasado casi dos años que vivia con los Brando como mis padres, cuando el padre de Rosalie fue asoltado de camino a casa, al parecer llevaba la recaudacion de un par de dias, de el negocio de textil que tenian. Su padre murio esa noche y al ladron no lo encontraron, su madre de el susto entro en un estado de desilusion, miero y llanto. Mi padre, Thomas, bueno, el señor Brando, tubo que internar a su hermana en un manicomio, pues en las ultimas ocasiones inteto matarse y llebarse con ella a Rose su unica hija.

Cuando esta sucedio, ella se vino a vivir con nosotras a casa de los Brando. Thomas hizo lo mismo que conmigo para hacela una hija de acogida, legalmente.

Nadie mas que ellas sabian de mi verdadera identidad, Solo con ellas era yo misma. Gracias a ellas logre aguantar tanto tiempo como hombre, me ayudaban a vendarme y a vestir como hombre.

El tiempo paso rapido y cuando nos dimos cuenta yo ya tenia veintitres años, como Rosalie y Alice dieciocho.

Rose y yo nos comprometimos para evitarle un marido viejo y desagradable, mientras estaba conmigo podia ver si encontraba al principe azul con el que las tres soñabamos. A mas mi herencia o mejor dicho lo que salve de ella, el señor Thomas la habia dado tan buen uso que no tendria que preocuparme de trabajar para _dar de comer a mi mujer _en toda mi vida, habia dicho mi padre.

**Bueno aki dejo el primer capi haber que os parece.**

**Muxas gracias por leerme**

**hagan comentarios**

**bss**


	3. Planes

Capitulo 2

PLANES

Faltaban casi tres meses para mi boda con Rosalie y como todas las mañanas habia salido a estudiar, pero ya estaba de regreso a casa. Alli en la entrada me encontre con un hombre, su cara me era muy familiar, tanto que no me hizo falta escuchar su voz para saber quien era.

-Muchacho, ¿esta es la casa de la familia Brando?

-Si -conteste tenso -Soy su hijo Henry -ergui la espalda -¿Y usted es?

-Eso solo le interesa a tu padre, pero como no me quiero llevar mal contigo, soy Fenix y tengo que hablar con el señor Brando.

-Sigame seguro esta en casa.-entre por la puerta de el jardin delantero que da a la puerta principal, seguida de cerca por el asesino este. Entre en la casa y lo hice esperar en la entrada, contra menos viera de la casa mejor.

No tarde mucho en localizar a mi padre. Estaba en la biblioteca con mi pequeña hermana y mi hermosa prometida, eso si tenia gracia, si ellos supieran.

-Padre,-levanto la vista y la fijo en mi.

-Si, hijo. ¿Que sucede?

-Hay un hombre en la entrada, pregunto por usted.- dejo el libro en la mesa de cafe y se acerco a mi, me indico la puerta y lo segui.

Cerro la puerta y me volvio a encarar.

-Te dijo algo -parecia alarmado

-No, solo su nombre. Pero no me cae bien no parece una persona de confianza, con la que se tenga que mezclar esta casa.-mi padre parecio apenarse por mi comentario.

-Ya se hijo, pero no tengo mas remedio. Tu aun eres joven para entender lo que sucede, pero despues te pondre al dia de un problema.

-¿Quiere que lo acompañe padre?

-No, hijo no es una persona confiable, pero no le ara daño a la familia, sobretodo ahora. Quedate con tu hermana y tu prometida, luego que se vaya hablaremos de negocios.

-Bien -me gire y entre en la biblioteca donde en seguida encontre un buen libro de leyes que tenia leyendohace ya unas semanas.

No hacia mucho estaba leyendo, cuando entro mi padre, con la cara descompuesta.

-Alice, hija ven conmigo. Quiero presentarte a alguien.-mi hermana, asintio. Se levanto y fue hasta la estanteria a dejar el libro que tenia en sus manos.

Cuando salio de la biblioteca.

-Bella, ya has pensado que aremos despues de la boda?

-No, pero si he mirado casas.

-Siento meterte en estos lios.

-No lo sientes -le dije riendo -ademas no te preocupes, en nada termino mi carrera y trabajare en casa. Solo simularemos, mientras buscas un hombre de verdad.-dije moviendo las cejas.

Nos quedemos en silencio y volvimos a nuestros respectivos libros.

Paso casi una hora cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe y sobre mis piernas cayo Alice hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-¿Que te sucede?-dije

-Alice ¿que te paso?-dijo Rose

Ella no dejo de llorar. La abrace y la console lo mejor que sabia, las tres nos unimos en un abrazo. Pasaron mas de diez minutos y Alice no se calmaba. La separe de mi cuerpo y le limpie las lagrimas com mis manos.

-Explicame que te tiene asi.

-Me casan.-con esto sus sollozos fueron mas fuertes.

-¿Como? -dijimos Rose y yo a la vez.

-Mi padre le dio el mi mano a ese hombre que vino, no me dejo mas obcion.

Me levante de un salto de el sofa y me dirigi al despacho de mi padre como alma que lleva el demonio. No toque, entre sin mas.

-Como es que Alice se casa con ese hombre??, es mucho mayor que ella.

-Hijo -su mirada no tenia un apice de enojo, por como habia entrado y como le habia hablado -no tengo mas remedio -dijo apenado

-¿Remedio?, acaso a vendiodo a mi hermana? -entrecerre los ojos, estaba muy enojada.

-No, yo no. Mi cuñado vendio a Rosalie a este hombre... a su padre, mejor dicho. Y como ya esta comprometida quiso a Alice, una mujer por otra.

-¿Como?

-Mi cuñado, tenia negocios no muy licitos con la familia Voltuiri, la cosa es que para pagar deudas dio a su hija como pago.

-Y ahora usted da la suya.-acuse

-No me queda otra, o nos mataran a todos.-bajo la cabeza.-esa boda nos salva a todos.-lo que me pensaba, el asesino no ha cambiado.

No dije nada, sali de alli igual que habia llegado. Antes de entrar en la biblioteca solte el aire de mis pulmones y lo volvi a inalar un parde veces. Tenia que pensar en algo.

Al entrar mis dos amigas seguian el suelo abrazadas solo que ahora lloraban las dos. Me miraron y su llanto parecio empeorar, se habian dado cuenta que no puede hacer nada.

-La cosa esta fea -dije ya que ninguna hablaba.

Ande hasta el sofa, en el que estaba sentada antes de ir hablar con Thomas, me sente. Rose levanto la cabeza y me miro.

-¿Porque?

-Tu padre te dio en pago por sus deudas con el padre de Fenix, pero como tu estas conmigo, se quedara con Alice como pago.

-YO NO SOY UN OBJETO -grito Alice.

-Ya lo se...-puse mis codos en las rodillas y deje caer mi cabeza en mis manos.-Fenix es el hijo de el hombre que mato mi padre.-mi voz salio estrangulada.

-Como me voy a casar con un asesino.-lloro Alice

-Cuanto tiempo tenemos? -dijo Rose

-Padre me dijo que en mes y medio se iva de esta isla y yo con el.

-A lo sumo un mes -dije triste.

-Huiremos.-aseguro Rose.

-¿Como?-dijo Alice, la esperanza se noto en su voz

-Comprare un barco...-Rose no me dejo terminar.

-Nos haremos corsarias -puso cara de decision.

-No yo sere el corsario, vosotras... mis concubinas.

-HEE!!-dijeron alunisono, pero no las deje terminar.

-Chicas yo ya estoy acostumbrada a estas ropas.-ambas asintieron al entender la incomodidad de vestir como hombre.-Mañaña ire a el puerto de Misterlen, comprare un barco preparado y contratare la tripulacion de sanguinarios.

-¿Para que los sanguinarios?

-Para que podamos ser lo que representamos, y poder llebar a cabo mi venganza.-me miraron atentas y les empece a explicar -Me voy a convertir en el pirata mas temido de los mares conocidos, seguro que a tu prometido y a su padre no le hace gracia saber que un pirata le secuestro a la mujer y menos que la tiene como concubina.

-Bella, ira por ti.

-Y yo lo estare esperando. Padre me enseño a defenderme y sabeis que soy muy buena, mas que muchos.

-Bella eres la mejor de esta costa, pero y si descubren que eres una Swan?

-Ahi esta la cosa nos secuestraran a los tres y yo matare a Henry Ehxes, para que pierdan mi rastro. Cuando este en el barco usare mi apellido.

-El Capitan Swan -dijo Rose entendiendo mi plan -como si tu padre no hubiera muerto o su fantasma se cobrara su venganza.

-Eso es.

Dejemos el tema alli. En la cena nadie dijo nada, solo mi madre Ana, miraba muy mal, con ira, a Thomas seguro le habia contado lo de la boda forzada de Alice.

Ana dio un golpe en la mesa, se levanto.

-Basta, no pienso dejar a mi hija, con ese animal - no sabia bien ella que tanto era de animal, ni lo peligroso que era.

-No puedo hacer nada -dijo Thomas. Alice empezo a llorar de nuevo.

-Cuanto dinero es??

-No tenemos suficiente, ni vendiendo la casa.

-Puedo poner lo que falte.

-No quiere el dinero, quiere una mujer.

-Yo me casare con el -dijo Rose

-No -dijimos todos.

Ana salio de el comedor al igual que nosotras detras de ella, dejando solo a Thomas.

A la mañana siguiente, me prepare para ir a la universidad, pero en lugar de ir me fuy a el puerto de Misterlen a comprar un barco y contratar la tripulacion.

Tarde como dos hora en llegar, pero tarde mucho mas en encontrar el buque perfecto para combate, la tripulacion no me costo tanto pues venia casi con el barco. Pero tenia que convencer a el jefe de este grupo.

Entre en un tasca de mala muerte, no habia dado dos pasos ya tenia una mujer colgada de mi brazo ofreciendo me sus pechos cara comerlos.

"Descaradas"

La empuje con todas mis fuerzas haciendola caer.

-Puta, no me toques con tus mugrientes manos -ella me miro dolida y furiosa. Lo sentia en el alma, pero ahora tenia que ser asi, tenia una reputacion que mantener, si queria ser el Capitan Swan, sanguinario y sin escrupulos.-Indicame donde esta el señor Black.

-Venga por aqui -dijo la segui hasta el fondo de el salon, estaba en la mesa mas oscura. Note como dos hombres me rodeaban para emboscarme en cualquier momento. Me tense y me puse a la defensiba.

De la nada un hombre grande intento agarrame por la espalda, me defendi y cayo al suelo de rodillas. El otro no tan grande salio por mi izquierda, con un puñal, en una maniobra bastante ariesgada en la cual me corte en la palma de la mano se lo arrevate y se lo puse en el cuello.

-Vengo en son de paz...-dije -quiero ofreceros trabajo.

-No nos interesa.-dijo el que estaba detras de mi, me gire y lo deje a mi derecha para que viera a mi rehen. El hombre de la mesa, al parecer era Black, ni si quiera parapadeo.

-Yo no hablo conrecaderos.-escupi -Busco a Black, pero si es tan cobarde y lucha tan mal como ustedes me equivoque en mi busqueda.-heri su ego.

-Yo no lucho como ellos.-afirmo encolerizado, mientras se levantaba.

-Eso tendra que verse.-solte mi rehen y lo encare con el puñal.

-Eres valiente.

-No tengo nada que perder.

Se relajo y me señalo la mesa con la mano.

-Toma asiento, negociemos.-asenti

-El cinco por ciento de el botin, liquidaremos despues de cangearlo en los puerto.

-El treinte por ciento, es algo justo -solte unas carcajadas secas.

-Buscare otros que hablen enserio -me iva a levantar cuando tomo mi brazo.

-El veinte, y tendras doce hombres incondicionales.

Me volvi a sentar y estreche mis ojos con los de él.

-Sera veinte, pero el que dara las ordenes de que y como sere yo.

-Bien.

-El buque esta en muelle, es el _MEDIANOCHE_, zarpamos en cinco dias -saque una bolsa con dinero y se la coloque delante de la cara -compra comida para mes y medio, utensilios de cocina y limpieza no pienso combertir mi barco en una cochiquera.

-Entre mis hombre hay un cocinero, eso nos lo evitamos.

-Bien, mi camarote es el del fondo del pasillo, haz que cambien la cama por una mas grande... y que instalen una bañera, y ustedes instalense como gusten.

-Partimos..., hoy estamos a viernes.

-El martes, al medio dia quiero estar en altamar...

-Asi sera señor..

-Soy el Capitan Swan, y asi espero que me llamen, todos -dije mirando a mi alrededor, pues estas eran mis ultimas palabras antes de irme, las dije saliendo de el oscuro rincon donde habia hablado.

El juego habia empezado.

**Estos capitulos so cortos pero espero que les gusten.**

**Tengo en mente mas historias, ultimaene estoy muy productiba...jajaja**

**nos leemos **

**besos y gracias**


	4. Ejecutando

Los personajes son de Meyer

**RESPUESTAS**

**Elma: el pelo de Bella esta largo, ondulado y recogido en una coleta baja. Y me sbe mal decirlo pero lo de Henry Ehxes... es secreto jaja. no en este cpi te que dara mas o menos claro. sino te lo esplicare en el proximo. Bella se alternara en tierra para enamorar a un bucanero**

**sneidy cullen: Si saldra pero aun le quedan un par de capitulos, Y lo siento chicas es familia de los malos... **

**A lo mejor el amor hace milagros..**

**Muchas gracias por leerme a todas aunque no os mente.**

Capitulo 3

EJECUTANDO

Había pasado ya cuatro días, mañana el barco zarparía al alba como tenia previsto, esta noche yo tenia que salir a autadillas de casa para llegar a tiempo. Tenia preparado un caballo en una posada cerca de el puerto, donde llegue ya hace tanto tiempo.

No le había contado nada a las chicas para que todo fuera mas real, y mi plan saliera a la perfección. Fenix y Aro Voltuiri tenían que pensar que esto no había sido planeado, tanto que debía fingir mi muerte.

Era medio día, y me dirigía a la habitación de mi amada hermana y mi hermosa prometida. Tenia que explicarles el plan de mañana, no me iba arriesgar a que ellas lo estropearan por tontas.

Toque la puerta tres veces seguidas asi asbrian que soy yo.

Al entrar lo que vi me sorprendió.

-¿Que pensais que estais haciendo?

-Vamos contigo -me dijeron como si fuera obvio

-Si,-asentí con la cabeza -pero no así.-me miraron perplejas -yo necesito que Aro y Fenix me busque por llevarme a sus amadas... y vestidas así nadie las va a reconocer.

-Bella, si tu eres un hombre yo también.-dijo Rose muy indignada.

-A ver, chicas, no me lo pongan difícil -me senté en la cama de mi irritada hermana, la cual se estaba apretando los pechos con una venda blanca.-mañana iréis a comprar, cosas para la boda de Alice, me entienden y yo os diré cuando paso por vosotras seguro sera por la noche, yo mañana saldré temprano para ir a sacar el dinero de el banco.

-Y si lo maleantes esos intentan violarnos -dijo Rose molesta, -yo me estoy reservando para que venga un maleante y abuse de mi y me robe mi virtud.

-Rose,-suspire -ya lo tengo planeado, y ten en cuenta que no os tocaran ni un pelo. Entendido -ambas asintieron.

Salí de la habitación. La hora de la cena fue tan pesada como cabía esperar, mi madre aun estaba enfadada con mi padre, por la boda de Alice. No me podía imaginar como estaría ella mañana cuando se enterara de el destino de sus hijos, uno muerto y ellas como esclabas de un pirata.

Espere a que se hiciera de noche, y todos durmieran para escabullirme de casa no sin antes despedirme de mis padres, mire su cuarto y toque la puerta jurando que algún día volvería a venir y les contaría la verdad.

Salí por la ventana de la sala de la planta baja.

Vestidos,

Zapatos,

Ropa interior,

Pantalones,

Camisas,

Mi juego de armas,

Cosméticos y joyas,

Mientras caminaba a la posada donde tenia el Caballo que me llevaría a el puerto de Misterlen,

donde mi barco el medianoche me esperaba. En la pasada me puse la barba que me coloque el día que fui a hablar con Jacob. Como tenia el pelo largo y rizado, bueno largo como lo podía llevar un hombre, y siempre recogido en una lazada oscura, me saque las greñas para parecer mas hosco.

Monte el caballo y lo mantuve a galope casí todo el camino. Cuando llegue al embarcadero mire al medianoche, y no te que tenia luz. El caballo lo deje en un reservado para ello, pero no lo ate, tenia que escapar o moriría de hambre.

La pasarela de el barco no estaba colocada.

-JACOB -grite sin remilgos.

Un hombre bajo salio de la nada, pues en la oscuridad no se veía nada.

-¿Quien lo busca? -dijo altanero.

-Su jefe, y pon la pasarela si no quieres que salte y le des de comer a los peces -si bien no había matado a nadie en mi vida y no pensaba hacerlo a no ser que fuera necesario, pero no estaba dispuesta a que un simple mozo, se subiera a mi espalda.

-...señor Swan...

-Dirás Capitán SWAN -grite

Mientras colocaba la pasarela lo mas rápido que podía, para ser un hombre solo, detrás de el salieron Black y tres hombres mas.

-Capitán Swan -dijo jacob, mientras ponía mis pies en la pasarela, cerré los ojos y tome aire, desde que salí de el barco de Aro no he pisado uno. No quería que me temblaran las piernas y comencé a andar. -No lo esperábamos esta noche.

-Zarpamos mañana, cuando esperaba que llegara??-el muy imbécil.

-Tiene razón, perdone me -su ultima palabra la dijo como la peor de las palabrotas

-Espero que todo ande a la perfección??

-Sin ningun problema, al medio dia estaremos en alta mar...

-No,-subí la voz -he encontrado algo que me interesa...-alzo una ceja -un entretenimiento.

-Capitan Swan no se si sea lo mejor...-no lo deje terminar.

-No te pedí consejo. He encontrado dos bellezas que adornaran mi cama hasta que me canse de ellas. Cuando zarpemos pondrás rumbo al sur, haremos una paradita en le puerto de Harbor Welding. -comencé a bajar las escaleras sin dejar que me presentara a ningún miserable -necesitare dos hombres a parte de los que conduzcan el bote.

-No hay problema.-me gire y entre cerré los ojos

-Espero que tus hombre no intenten meter su hocicó en mi comida o les costara la vida. Estas dos joyas son mucho para un paladar tan que solo ha probado putas y rameras -me volví a girar -Me entiendes, quedo claro?

-Como el agua, _Capitán _Swan.

-Los hombres que sean fuertes, estas dos tienen pinta de fieras.

Baje las escaleras y seguí el pasillo de madera oscura brillante hasta la puerta de el fondo. Al abrirla me encontré con la cama mas grande que había visto en su vida, ahí dormiríamos las tres en un futuro inmediato.

Habían instalado una pared que se paraba el baño, labañera era enorme. "Ha Rose le encantara"

Habían remodelado el barco en tan solo unos días, y lo habían hecho muy bien. Me acerque a los baüles que envié el ayer con todo lo necesario para las chicas y para mi. Comencé a colocar todo en el enorme armario.

Rose y Alice no me personarían nunca el traje que les compre para mañana, tendre que someterlas a mi antojo, ya les pediré perdón mas adelante.

TOC TOC

Tocaron a la puerta.

-Si

-Capitán, soy Jacob, ¿puedo pasar? -me acerque la puerta y saque el seguro.

-Pasa -dije mientras caminaba al escritorio de al lado de la cama. -¿que se te ofrece? -dije desde detrás de el escritorio con las cartas de navegación desplegadas.

-Las invitadas... -levante una ceja invitándolo a continuar -he desalojado la habitación de Jared y la mía, son la de tu derecha y tu izquierda. En un principio se comunicaban con la suya. Si desea podemos desbloquear los accesos a su habitación.

-Y la puerta de el pasillo. No pensareis que voy a dejar a dos chicas en una habitacion solas, para que beban demasiodo y las violen o sin beber.

-Podemos tapiar la salidas de el pasillo, todo bajo su supervisión claro esta.

-Bien, ¿Que camarote...-no me dejo terminar

-Los contiguos a el de las chicas repetibamente, los que esta al lado de el baño comunal, en frente de la cocina y el salón comedor. Yo compartire camarote con Sam y Jared con Quil y Embri, pero no tienen problema.

-Bien, mañana de camino a el pueto de Harbor Welding modificaremos lo necesario. Ahora ve a descansar mañana partiremos temprano, y tenemos mucho trabajo para recibir a las chicas.

-Buenas noches Capitán Swan, si necesita algo solo tire de esta campana,-me le quede mirando a donde señalaba, eran cuatro cuerdas con una bola de plomó dorado al extremó, estaban colocadas al lado derecho de mi cama. Alce una ceja, ya que el me señalo el de mas a la derecha.

-Los otros??

-Los dos primeros son de sus futuras concubinas,y los otros dos de las habitaciones siguientes. El ultimo es el de mi camarote, el otro es el de Jared, y los otros respectibamente son derecha habitación derecha y izquierda habitación izquierda. Cuando desee a alguna solo y tiene que llamarla.

-Perdecto, mañana superbisare el sellado de las puertas, no quiero problemas.¿Algo mas?

-He... si que misión tenemos...digo buscamos algo en concreto.-puse mi mejor sonrisa socarrona

-Vamos a hacer fortuna, mataremos solo si es necesario. Robar y secuestrar barcos vacíos -remarque la ultima palabra.-Busco venganza...pero todo a su tiempo.-asintió

-Que tenga buena noche Capitan Swan. Eeeehhh! -me miro pensatibo

-Suelte lo Black

-Como se llama??

-Para usted y por ahora Capitán Swan.-asintió desgana.

Salio de mi camarote y en cuanto la puerta se cerro eche el cerrojo, no tenia ganas de sorpresas. Tenia una noche muy larga por pasar, me senté en el escritorio y prepare mi plan.

Cuando llegaramos a puerto no tendriamos mucho que pensar y necesitaba todo bien esquematizado. Me tenia que de Henry yo mismo, y realmente es una tarea muy complicada, pero en este caso necesaria.

Forzaría la situación lo suficiente como para que Thomas no tuvíera problemas con lo asesinos de Aro. Lo que menos quería era mas vidas en mi conciencia.

Cerré lo ojos y solté el aire de golpe, mis puños se apretaron con el recuerdo de como mataron al contramaestre de el barco de Charlie.

_Aro me preguntaba quien era, pero no conteste, no tenia nada que decir que me salvara de nada._

_-¿Quien eres? y ¿que haces aquí?-_

_No conteste, no se si por miedo o por que no sabia que decir._

_Levanto su mano y la estampó en mi cara haciendo me caer de nuevo, se agacho y me tomo de el cuello de la camisa, levantando mis pies de el suelo._

_-Señor...-conocía esa voz, era de el contra maestre de el barco -puede ser mudo señor, se le ve muy demacrado seguro se nos coló de polizón._

_Aro hizo un gesto con la mano y un hombre detrás de el contra maestre lo golpeo en la cabeza y le clavo un puñal en el estomago._

_-Otro que quiera sevir de comida para los peces, que habrá la boca sin permiso.-miro a sus hombres -los que no prometan obediencia los dejáis para carnada, undit el barco._

Volví a suspirar esto se tenia que acabar Aro y la familia Voltuiri tenían que pagar, por la muerte de Billy y mi padre, en cierta forma también por mi, tengo veintitrés años trece siendo un hombre y mi vida a veces a sido un infierno, eso también tiene que pagarlo.

No iba a permitir que Alice o Rose pasen por un infierno, por mucho que eso facilite la manera de meterlas a este barco, sin que ningún miembro de la tripulación se propasara con ellas. Pero para que consiguieran sus sueños de formar una familia con el hombre que ellas elijan, si son hombres como yo, se privarian de ello.

La muerte era la única salida, si yo muero la carga de lo que ocurrir sera mas ligera para el señor Brando, si mas dolorosa pero yo realmente no soy su hijo, soy el pobre niño que llego a su jardín y que por pena le dieron un hogar, eso sin contar la fortuna que le di solo en letras y acciones.

Thomas jamas uso de ni una moneda de plata que no se hubiera ganado, jamas toco nada de mi dinero, hasta para estudiar todo me lo pago él. Lo mínimo que necesitaba, era que mi querido Fenix Voltuiri supiera que la desaparición de Alice y Rose no fue premeditado, como lo era.

Abrí los ojos y me separe de la pared en la que me había apojado sin darme cuenta, me dirigí a el escritorio cercano a el ventanal. Tenia que enviar una nota, carta o como se llamara par poner a pista sobre mi y este barco.

_"Señor Brando"_

Escribi no muy convencida.

"Estimado Thomas"

Demasiado cínico

"A la atención de un amigo"

Ja ya seguro que después de esto soy su amigo.

Apoye mis codos en la mesa y deje caer mi cabeza en las manos, esto era mas difícil de lo que pensaba.

No se en que moneto ya no pudo mi mente mantener el estres y mis ojos decidieron cerrarse. Neptuno acuno mis sueños esa noche.


	5. Antes muerta

CAPITULO 4

ANTES MUERTA

_Alice_

Bella ya se había marcado cuando me vestí para salir a la calle, no estaba nada feliz de andar por la calle sin ella, bueno él.

-Charlotta, prepara te, vas a venir con nosotras al puerto, -alzo una ceja -vamos a comprar la doté de Rose y la mía, bueno lo que nos falta. -dije desde la puerta de el salón donde íbamos a desayunar.

-Te has tomado muy a pecho eso que dijo Henry.

-El nos dijo que tomáramos dinero y compremos todo para nuestros respectivas bodas ¿no?

-Si, pero..

-Nada de peros, Henry dijo eso o no??

-Si

-Pues de compras, ya tengo una lista con todo lo que me hace falta, y lo que necesitas tu también.-sacudió la cabeza asumiendo su derrota

-Anda desayuna y nos vamos, que te veo tan dispuesta, que te irías sin comer nada.

-La verdad tengo poca hambre -dije sirviendome un baso de zumo de naranja.

-Señorita le puedo preparar unas tostadas o traerle unos bollos de chocolate?

-No te preocupes Charlotta, así esta bien -y tome en un plato unas raciones de fruta.

No hablemos mucho en el desayuno, pues la mucama no se separo de mi en todo el tiempo. No era plan de comentar nada que se le pudiera escapar cuando ya no estemos.

-Nos vamos, estais listas -ambas asintíeron.

Rosalie se acerco a mi y me jalo cerca de ella.

-Cualquiera diría que estas emocionada de casarte con ese animal.-susurro para que solo yo la oyera.

-Pues si prima estoy tan emocionada que no quepo dentro -dije feliz para que todos en la casa me oyeran -seguro que mi prometido es un hombre cariñoso y amable, que me ama como yo llegare amarlo -dije con cara de ensoñacion.

La verdad que esas palabras quemaba mi garganta, pero si iba a desaparecer nadie diría que yo no me quería casar, sino lo contrario. Montemos al carruaje las tres en la cabina, Charlotta le dio indicaciones a Josef, el cochero

-Que ilusion señoritas, se van a casar. Es algo tan bonito.

-Tu también te casaras.

-Yo... no creo.

-No hay nadie que te quiera o te guste -pregunte como niña pequeña, dándole con el codo en las costillas

-jajaja... Si, pero el... esta con otra.

-Es casado?? -dijo Rosalie sin prestar mucha atención.

Pero yo me quede mirandola, bajo la mirada cuando le dijo eso Rose, y se sonrojo al pensarlo.

No podía ser, ella no puede estar enamorada de...

-NO

-Pero si comprometido -dije mirando su reacción. Solo asintió y se sonrojo salvaje mente

Rosalie seguía mirando por la ventana de el carro, sin prestar mucha atención

-Y ¿como es el? -golpee el pie de Rose para que prestara atención, ella me miro sorprendida pero hizo caso a mis señas.

-Es... es joven y un poco mas lato que yo, pero no mucho. Viste con mucha clase y elegancia.

-Solo te gusta por como se ve -dije alzando una ceja, vaya niñas mas superficiales.

-Nooo, claro que no, el es muy bueno y amable con todos, nunca lo e visto hacer un desplante a nadie, ni ponerse agresivo por nada, es un hombre de los que no ahi, respeta a las mujeres y se nota que puede amarlas con una sola mirada.

-¿Sueñas con meterte en su cama? -esto lo dije muy suave para que no hiciera cuentas y contestara.

-Si...-dijo distraida sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho -digo eso no es propio de una dama señorita Alice, ¿Que pensaría su padre o su hermano?-con la ultima palabra se puso colorada

-Mi hermano -hice que pensaba -a el no le importaria que yo hablara como quiera, mientras no pierda la compostura.

-Yo también lo pienso -dijo Rosalie -Henry para eso no tiene ningún problema.

-Bueno entonces que es lo que mas te gusta de el??

-Sus ojos, son de un color bastante común , si... pero, cuando me quedo viendo los puedo ver en ello todo el calor de su alma y la pasion que esconden.

-Son azules?? -dijo Rosalie sabiendo también a quien se refería.

-No... son de el color de el mas dulce chocolate, y de un brillante y cristalino amanecer reflejado en el estanque de un bosque.

-Dios ni yo lo hubiera explicado tan bien.

-De verdad estas muy enamorada. Tendrías que hacerle competencia a la prometida -dije mirando a Rosalie.

-Ella es muy bella, mucho mas que muchas -dijo mirando a Rosalie.

-Te gusta mi Henry, Charlotta -dijo Rose divertida, haciendo se la enfadada

La pobre chica ni contesto, solo se puso como un tomate.

-Ya llegaron señoritas -dijo el la puerta de la cabina.

Primero bajo Charlotta, después yo y por ultimo Rose, que sonreía picara mente. Seguro se lo aria pasar mala a la pobre mucama. Nos acercamos a una tiendas de telas, tenia ganas de hacer unos manteles bordados por mi, quería una tela en tonos verdes y dorados.

Me acerque a el montón de telas de el fondo de la tienda. Y deje a las chicas juntas, Rosalie solo intentaba encarar a la pobre chica enamorada de mi hermano, pero esta solo se escabullía. Me daba pena que se hubiera enamorado de un imposible, por que eso era Henry un imposible, hasta para Rose y eso que era su prometida.

Ellas miraban telas para vestidos.

-Mira este es el color favorito de Henry, deberías comparte algo de este color -dijo Rose maliciosamente.

-Señorita lo que yo sienta no tiene nada que ver con lo que el señor Henry sienta por mi. A demás el jamas miraría a otra que no fuera usted.

-Bueno si quieres intentarlo?? asi se que me ama solo a mi y no esta juagando conmigo. No quisiera casarme y encontrarlo con otra.

-Venga Rossi deja a la pobre chica Henry jamas mirara a otras que no seamos nosotras. Disculpe la Charlotta, esta celosa.

Rose soltó unas carcajadas, mientras yo arrastre a la mucama donde yo estaba para que no la molestara mas, Rose cuando empezaba no tenia fin. Pero en algo tenia razón cuando yo me enamore de el hombre que quiero lo tendré que probar para saber si se va con otras solo con verles las pechugas.

Llevábamos un montón de bolsas de compra, telas, alajas, encajes, ropa interior importada de Francia, porcelanas de Austria, y cristal de Bohemía, estas ultimas las traíamos al carruaje.

-Hey,-dijo una voz familiar acercando se por detras -Como estan las dos preciosidades y mujeres mas importantes de mi vida??

Las tres tres no giramos al unisono, pues su tono de voz era mucho mas feliz que los últimos días.

-Hermanitoooo -me tire a su cuello, sin dejar caer todo el peso, Bella era fuerte pero no era plan de dejarla quedar mal.

-Bueno y tu como vas a recibir me -le dijo a Rose cuando yo la solté.

-Si claro mi amor -le dijo dando le un beso en la mejilla y hundiendo su cara en su pecho después.

Mire a la pobre Charlotta que no sabia donde meterse, se notaba se moria de celos, me dio hasta pena.

-Buenas Charlotta,-dijo asintiendo con la mirada -veo que vais muy cargadas.

-Hemos comprado un par de tiendas. No era lo que nos dijiste??-pregunte divertida

-Si, estoy muy feliz de ver que se lo han pasado muy bien.

-Mejor que eso -dijo Rose sin separarse de el cuerpo de Bella.

-Bueno si las invito a comer??? -Mi prima y yo asentimos con una sonrisa.

-Bueno yo voy con Josef al carruaje.-dijo la mucama

-No pasa nada Charlota puedes comer con nosotros. supongo que no trajiste tu tartera.- la pobre chica negó con la cabeza, se la veía de verdad muy apenada,

-Charlotta ven con nosotras, después de toda la mañana de estar caminando por las tiendas no es plan que no comas nada hasta llegar a casa -dije sinceramente, esta niña era buena persona.

-Bien, si no molesto.

-No te preocupes no es una molestia -dijo Rose divertida.

Comimos en una taberna muy bien arreglada y bastante arreglada, el servicio es muy cortes y educado. Henry parecía mas feliz que de costumbre, pero pensé que seria por lo mañana en la noche.

Eso me recordaba que tenia que hablarle sobre la huida, para que nuestro plan saliera a las mil maravillas.

-¿Que mas os queda por comprar? -pregunto Henry con una sonrisa.

-No se cariño eso loo esta eligiendo Alice.

-Hermanito, necesito comprar unas toallas de un nuevo regido que a llegado a el puerto hace muy poco tiempo y al parecer esta triumfando, es de lo mejor, suave y absorvente.

-Eso que necesitas lo pongo en duda, pero venga vamos antes que se haga tarde.

Pago la cuenta y camino con nosotras , bueno mejor dicho detrás de nosotras, aveces solo y otras con Rose colgando de su brazo.

Compre las dichosas toallas, ya no nos cabían mas bultos en los brazos, así que decidimos irnos a el carruaje.

La tarde estaba calleando y todo lo que sucedió después paso muy rápido.

-Hey, mira que hay por aqui -dijo una voz osca a nuestras espaldas.

Yo gire mi cara con la curiosidad de saber quien era, pero no lo reconocí, el hombre corpulento con aspecto de mugriento y miserable, iba acompañado y cuchicheaban cosas inteligibles.

Otros dos hombres aparecieron por el frente y nos cerraron el paso. Esto pintaba muy mal Henry es muy bueno con la espada y en la defensa personal pero no podía con cuatro hombre el solo, no hacia falta ser muy listo para saber eso.

-Henry ve en cuidado -dijo Rosalie bastante asustada

-Señores que se le ofrece -dijo el serio.

-Nos gustan sus acompañantes -mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi imaginacion voló lejos, todo termino aquí. Porque a no ser muerta ellos no me mueven de al lado de mi hermano.

Dos de los hombres nos entretubieron mientras los otros dos atacaban a mi hermano, lo noquearon en un par de golpes y lo metieron tras una puerta que había bajo unas escaleras.

-Suelten nos -grite

-Pero que se creen que somos regaladas -grito Rose mientras le mordía a uno una mano.

-AAAHHHIIII-se sacudia la mano el maleducado, animal que nos intentaba retener.

Cuando uno ato las muñecas de Charlotta, los otros dos seguían peleando con nosotras, aunque la cosa iba bastante desventajosa, los otros dos se nos encararon y con un movimiento rápido nos ataron y amordazaron, no estaban muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente como para no poder soltarme.

Charlotta empezó a gritar por algo que había visto, su llanto era desgarrador. Mire en la dirección en la que sus ojos se fijaban. Y ahí lo vi, el charco de sangre que salia por debajo de la puerta, esa sangre podía ser de...

NO

NO, eso no puede ser

NO, eso es que Henry, se defendió y irío a alguien.

Rosalie empezó a llorar y sollozar al ver que la puerta se abría y un hombre con barba salia de ellas con las ropas bañadas en sangre. Llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza y un sombrero en cima. No era mucho mas grande que mi hermano.

Se espolso la ropa y se giro a la puerta, sacando un saco lleno de sangre. Lo ato y se lo hecho al hombro.

-¿Y Henry? -hipo Charlotta

-En el saco -dijo el hombre, como si fuera lo mas obvio de el mundo -Amordacen las que no hagan mucho ruido, y vamos nos.

-Capitan, la chacha??

-Se viene con nosotros, tan bien traé los paquetes, las ara sentir mas cómodas.

Amordazadas, atadas , y muy cansadas de pelear nos arrastraron hasta el muelle, nos subieron en un bote y emprendimos camino a alta mar. De nuestros ojos solo podía derramas lágrimas y mas lágrimas.

Las tres sollozábamos como bebes, el dolor y la pena por la perdida era tan grande que las palabras y los pensamiento para explicarlo se atoraban en mi garganta, ahora entendía lo que Bella había pasado a morir su padre, ahora entendía el porque de su venganza.

-Vamos princesas, vuestro palacio os espera.

Nos subieron a la carabela como si fuéramos mercancía, y nos dejaron en un camarote de la primera sub planta. El viejo que mato a Henry dio una ordenes y nos siguió hasta el camarote.

Desato a Charlotta primero.

-Desata las -ordeno mientras se sentaba en una butaca de el camarote.-Prepara les el baño, y las ayudas a vestirse con esto -le entrego unas ropas y se marcho.

Nos desato y nos ayudo a bañar, las tres lloramos como magdalenas, al pie de la tumba de cristo. La ropa era de prostituta de burdel barato. Pero aun así nos la pusimos, no queríamos que nos golpeara y en el mejor de los casos matara. Pero eso estaba muy lejos de sus ideas.

Por intentar ser feliz conseguimos sindo mas desdichadas de lo que jamas imaginamos.

Tocaron a la puerta y nos sobre saltamos.

-Adelante -dijo la mucama

-El Capitán las quiere en el salón -las tres asentimos y caminamos detrás de el, al llegar al salón estaba el maldito asesino de mi hermano y otras dos hombres.

-Aque son hermosas -ni nos miraron, pero asintieron.

-Cree que le vale la pena??? -dijo el moreno

-Eso lo sabré esta noche -dijo al que llaman Capitán con una sonrisa anelante y satisfecha.

Se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a mi decidido a acariciarme, retrocedí y le escupí en el zapato.

-Asesino.

-No me dirás eso esta noche -acaricio mi mejillas, levante mi mano para darle una cachetada, pero el de tubo mi mano.-ni se te pase por la cabeza, si no quieres dar de comer a los peces.

-Eso seria mejor que pasar una sola noche contigo.-soltó unas carcajadas secas.

-Lleve las abajo, a estas dos -nos señalo a Rose y a mi -a la criada deje la en la otra habitación, y no la molesten, luego tendrá que atender a mis dos amantes.

No me dio tiempo a contestar, pues nos arrastraron de nuevo a el camarote que supuse seria de el Capitán

-Que vamos hacer??-dije llorando de nuevo

-Esperar, no hay de otra.

Nos sentemos en el sillón y nos hicimos un ovillo, esperando a nuestro destino.

* * *

Y AKI ESTA EL CAPI ESPERO LES GUSTE , ES NUEVO VERLO TODO DESDE EL PUESTO DE ALICE.

YA ME DIRAN QUE PIENSAN

GRACIAS Y BESOS


	6. Plan de ataque

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER

CAPITULO 5

Plan de ataque

Tenia la pluma en la mano,por suerte el tintero estaba cerrado, por que tenia la seguridad de que se me hubiera machado todo de tinta. El sueño en si me había reconfortado, y tranquilizado los nervios de lo que se me venia encima.

Mire el ventanal que daba al mar, parecia que ya habiamos zarpado. En mi escritorio habia y un papel con unos pocos garabatos escritos, nada que me gustara, hice una bola con el papel y lo tire en la papelera de al lado de mi silla.

Apunte al papel con la plumas y deje que fluyera la tinta por el papel.

_"Muy señor mio,_

_Muy a mi pesar tengo que comunicarle que me encariñe con algo de su propiedad y de el ilustre señor Henry Ehxes,_

_no tube la volutad de dejarlo pasar, y perder la oportunidad de poseer unos seres tan dulces y angelicales._

_Cuidare con mi vida de las de sus hijas. Siento comunicarle que no tendré misericordia con _

_el estido Henry, pues no correra con la misma suerte que mis dos amadas sirenas, tampoco tendra el gusto o_

_el placer de darle sepultura en tierra firme, dejare que su tumba sea e mar._

_Le dejo un buen recuerdo, espero que un mechon de pelo le sea suficiente. Su hijo murio como un hombre _

_luchando, sienta se orgulloso de sus destinos. Su hijo perdurara por los tiempos en el tartato como un hombre_

_joven y fuerte, y sus bellas y dulces niñas, a las que yo are mujeres, pero no se preocupe cuando _

_y tenga suficiente de ellas se las devovere, para que se puedan despedir en su muerte._

_Muy atentamente C. Swan_

_pd:Recuerdos a la señora Ana, cuide de ella que yo cuidare de sus hijas."_

Cuando volvi a leer la carta para mi padre, tube que ahogar un sollozo, el solo pensar en el daño que le iva hacer. No se lo merecia, pero se merecia menos morir a manos de ese animal de Fenix o otro miembro de su familia.

Doble a carta y la meti en el sobre, lo selle con cera, grave el sello del apellido Swan, lo tenia en el anillo de mi padre, el que saque de su escritorio. Escrivi en la mejor caligarfia posible su direccion, todo por que no reconociera la letra.

Guarde el sobre en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Sin querer un bostezo me indico que el poco sueño que habia tenido no me serviria de mucho.

Los primeros rayos de sol, se colaban por el ventanal. Recordandome que la hora estaba proxima.

Me asee y sali de mi camarote, a la altura de la segunda puerta me tope con el señor Black.

-A desayunar Capitan.

-Si -me asintio y me dejo pasar antes que el a el comedor.

Una vez sentados y con una buena taza de cafe entre las manos.

-Los hombres que se iran con usted... -le vante la vista de mi desayuno, invitandolo a proseguir -Ya hable con ellos.

-Bien, espero que sean de tu plena confianza y no se comporten como animales con las chicas.

-Yo tambien lo espero.-hubo un silencio. Yo volvi a mi plato.

-¿Algo mas? -dije serio, el tosio para aclarar su garganta.

-No le he presentado a la tripulacion

-Cuando los cambios de mi habitacion esten terminados y antes de que desenbarque, me los presenta.-Jacob asintio y se levanto de su silla

-Los cambios de sus dormitorios estan ya en proceso.

-Perfecto.

Termine de desayunar solo con mis pensamientos los cuales no eran realmente muy alegres. Lo que iba a ser de nuestras vidas apartir de esta noche solo lo saben las estrellas.

Revise los cambios de las habitaciones, lo que menos queria era que por la noche alguno de estos maleantes entrara en la habitacion y las diera un sos to de muerte a parte de abusar de mi hermana y _prometida._

La mañana se me paso bastante rapido, eran cerca de la una cuando se veia puerto. Me acerque a cubierta y con mis prismaticos divise el puerto.

-Capitan Swan, los hombre estan ya preparados para las presentaciones.

-Bien

Baje las escaletras de popa, donde estaba el timon, para ir a la cubierta centras donde la presencia de el mastil coronaba el espacio.

-Señores este es...

-Soy su Capitan.- no lo deje terminar -Swan, para todos y cada uno de ustedes , espero respeto y fidelidad. -tenia toda la atencion de esas hombres, todos me sacaban minimo ocho años, el mas joven de todos ellos era Jacob.

-Capitan Swan -dijo Jacob llamando mi atencion -de izquierda a derecha -asenti -Paul, Jared, Sam, Embry, Quil, Garret, Peter, Seht, Laurent, James y Susan.

Esta ultima era bastante major y para mi gusto si se hundiera el barco por un agujero en la quilla ella nos serviria de tapon. Los hombres tenian pinta de ser fuertes y con poca concienzia.

Garret, Peter y James se les veia mas educados, pero mucho mas frios sobretodo el ultimo. Laurent era un hombre de complecion grande y piel negra. Los demas parecian de raza india o nativa, morenos con piel canela, sus ojos oscuros como media noche escondian un pasado nada alegre.

-Espero que sea un gusto trabajor conmigo -todos me miraron sorprendidos -intentare que cada mes estemos en puerto, y que la pilleria nos haga ricos en poco tiempo.-mire a Jacob -¿quienes son los hombres que vendran conmigo?

El mira a todos con detenimiento.

-Peter, Jared, Garret y Seht, son de mi entera confianza -dijo mirando me a los ojos. Los hombres nos miravan sin saber de que hablabamos.

-Bien,-mire a los chicos -id preparando el bote. Quiero comer hoy en tierra.

Todos ellos asintieron y se dispersaron, a sus tareas. en cubierta solo me quede yo y Jacob que estaba con Sam es el atril cercano a el timon, me fije en su tarea y rebisaban cartas de nabegacion.

Me hacerque a ellos y mire los mapas.

-Iremos a estas zona.-señale el mapa, ambos me miraron con algo asi como desconcierto -por alli pasan muchos barcos pasajeros y comerciales tambien, es una ruta muy concurrida.

-Si pero tambien muy vijilada.

-Tienes miedo Jacob, que te asusta?? -alce una ceja

-En una mala situacion seriamos presa facil.

-Pues reza por que las situaciones sean faborables.

-Capitan Suan el bote ya esta preparado -dijo Seht

-Bien, vamos

Camine por la cubierta dejando a un muy enfadado Jacob cerca de el timon. El trallecto en bote fue muy rapido, quien diria que estos hombres tenian tanto brio con el remo.

Al tocar tierra les di dinero para comer y les explique a aquienes tenia que recoger. No me costo encontrarlas, estaban una tienda comprando joyas. Se las señale a los chicos lo cuales enseguida asintieron.

-La rubia y la morena bajita -dijo Jared

-Si, pero me las tratan con respeto, no quiero que las golpen por mucho que ellas se defiendan.-todos asintieron.

-La señal para asaltarlas?, digo como sabemos que ya es el momento.-dijo Seht

-Cuando esten cerca de aquel callejon, recuerden que iran con un hombre, no lo maten lo encierran en una de las bodegas, la de debajo de la escalera.

-Si se pone brabo tambien.

-Si, no le hagan daño, de eso me encargo yo.

-¿Donde estara?-pergunto Seht, quien se dio cuenta de su pregunta y bajo la vista.

-Yo lo estare esperando.

Ellos asintieron y se fueron con el dinero que les habia dado.

Saque el sobre el sobre de mi bolsillo, camine por las calles buscando la mensajeria. Tenia que hacerle llegar a Thomas la carta que le salvaria la vida, aun que con ella le destroce el corazon.

Tras pasar un rato con el señor de la mensajeria y pagarle una fuerte contidad de dinero por su silencio y el olvido de mi descripcion, camine de regreso a el callejon y me cambie de ropas, no sin antes comprobar que esos zoquetes no me estuvieran vijilando. Guarde tambien todo lo que necesitaba para llebar acabo mi plan.

Sali de la bodega ya cambiado. Busque por las tiendas si veia a las chicas y en una tiendo de lenceria las encontre. Las espere en la calle, no era para que un hombre entrara en una tienda de esas.

Salieron sin darse cuenta de mi.

-Hey -dije desde sus espaldas -Como estan las dos preciosidades y mujeres mas importantes de mi vida??

Las tres se guraron al mismo tiempo

-Hermanitoooo -el recibimiento de Alice simpre tan efusibo, rodeo mi cuello con sus pequeños brazos.

Despues de un rato de saludos y besos nos fuimos a comer no antes de convencer a la mucama, claro esta que no queria comer con nosotros. Cuando salimos de el restaurante, Alice queria comprar toallas. Cuando volviamos al carruaje ya era casi oscuro, el sereno ya iba encendiedo las farolas. No pense mucho pero era el moneto perfecto para llebar mi plan a cabo.

Me acerque a el callejon y vi a mis hombres acercandose por la retaguardia, no le hice mucho caso a la conversacion que tenia con las chicas. Dos de ellos me cercaron en el fondo de la calle y con un par de empujones me metieron en la bodega donde habia dejado mis cosas.

Me cambie y coloque la barba con la poca luz de una bela, tenia un saco veig de esparto, me lo habian dado en la carniceria, igual que las bolsas de sangre de el animal, cogi aire y deje de respirar, rompi la botella con la sangrey deje que se derramara por el filo de la puerta, el saco y mi ropa.

Los gritos fuera se hicieron audibles, me senti satisfecha de mi misma. Mi plan estaba saliendo a la perfeccion.

Abri la puesta y los rostros de las mujeres me rompieron el corazon. Las habia destrozado, era un monstruo, solo esperaba que me perdonaran.

-Y la chaca??-dijo Seht

-Se viene con nosotros.

Ellas lloravan y perguntaban por Henry. Les indique que lo tenia en el saco.

Amarradas y amordazadas, las montemos en el bote, todo el camino fue muy duro, con sus sollozos y las lagrimas que no cesaban de salir de sus ojos.

Nada mas llegar al barco mande zarpar y poner rumbo a el luar que habia señalado en el mapa, Sam solo asintop èro Jacob me miro muy mal, teniamos una combersacion pendiente.

Lo divertido llego cuando las dejaron en el camarote de Rose a las tres para que se bañaran y prepararan para mi. Cuando las hice ir al salon con las ropas de... hablando claro de _puta_ que les habia comprado a una prostituta hacia unos dias, Alice fue la que me encaro, sacando el caracter del que jamas pense que fuera portadora.

Las mande a mi camarote y a Charlotta la deje en el de Rose, les mande llevar la cena, esta noche sera muy larga.

"_Tengo la intencion de divertirme un poco."_

_-¿¿_Capitan??,-dijo Jacob cuando todo terminaron de comer y se habian marchado, lo mire para que continuara hablando -Sabe quienes son esas chicas?

-Si, Rosalie Hale y Alice Brando ¿por?

-Sabe que Rosalie Hale es la prometida de Fenix Voltuiri -abri mis ojos por que el supiera de ese acuerdo

-Si, pero ella no es su prometido -me miro asombrado.

-Ahora es su amante..

-No, la prometida de Fenix es Alice, Rosalie era prometida de ese que esta en el saco, en la cuebierta este, esperando a estar lejos de la costa para que el mar se lo lleve -aclare

-Entonces sabe que ahora somos un blanco para la ira de esa familia.

-No me preocupa, Aro me debe una, y me la estoy cobrando.

-¿Que es exactamete lo que busca de la familia Voltuiri? -suspire exasperado, tenia que ser sincero.

-Venganza. Ellos mataron a mi padre hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Su padre??

-Si, Charlie Swan es mi padre.

-Charlie Swan no tenia ningun hijo.

-Y eso como lo sabe??

-Yo conoci a el señor Swan, mi padre murio a manos de la gente de Aro, era Billy, el contramaestre.-mis ojos se abrieron, ese hombre murio por mi -y se muy bien que el no tubo un hijo sino una hija.-su expresion se volvio triste -la que desaparecio, pues nadie la vio en ese barco.

-¿Como sabes eso?

-Nadie de la tripulacion vio a una niña, en todo el viaje nadie vio a _mi Bella -_se me erizo la piel de todo el cuerpo. Esto no me podia estar pasando.

-Como sabes que no soy su hijo??

-Charlie amaba a Reneé mas que a su vida, jamas engañaria a un mujer. Ademas, tu no eres mucho mayor de lo que seria Bella ahora -sus ojos denotaron dolor por el recuerdo -eso deja poco tiempo desde su boda con Reneé, y duda que la engañara en esa epoca.

-¿De que conocias a esa Bella?

-Le pido que para su boca sea Isabella, por favor -dijo con un mal humor repentino, asenti -yo le prometi asu padre que la cuidaria y protegeria hasta el fin de mis dias.

-Hay algo mas -dije usando mi astucia.

-Soy casi seia años ayor que ella y aunque era una niña siempre me enamoro su forma de ser, tan decidida y audaz, aun con lo timida que era siempre salia a flote su astucia.

-Bueno,-me levante de la silla -la venganza sera mutua, suste por esa niña y yo por mi padre.

Camine por el pasillo hasta la puerta de mi cuarto, en mi interior un sentimiento me decia que recordara, que hiciera memoria.

Jacob

Jacob Black

Hijo de Billy Black

Unas imagenes vinieron a mi.

_Estaba sentada en el jardinn con una muñeca en la mano, le estaba poniendo un nuevo vestido._

_-Bella?? -me llamaron desde el otro estremo de el jardin, mire y alli estaba. _

_El niño mas guapo que he visto en mi vida, su pelo moreno y rizado, recogido en una coleta, su ropa no eran muy caras pero siempre iba muy limpio_

_-Jake, mira Wendy tiene ropa nueva._

_-Ya veo ere vestido es igual al tuyo_

_-El de ella es mas bonito._

_-Yo te vio preciosa a ti._

Agite mi cabeza para salier de el recuerdo de aquella tarde, yo tendria unos ocho o nueve años y Jake era uno de mis amigos mas fieres. Como habia terminado el como bucanero.

Su familia era pobre pero nunca se comportaron como ladrones y asesinos.

Mañana terminaria la comversacion con el.

Tome el pomo de la puerta y lo gire lentamente, lo que me esperaba dentro era casi el mismo infierno.

* * *

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE,

EL PROXIMO CAPI YA VEREMOS COMO SE LO TOMAN LAS CHICAS LO QUE LES HA HECHO BELLA


	7. Redencion o Santuario

CAPITULO 6

REDENCIÓN O SANTUARIO

Con el pomo en la mano, lo gire muy despacio no tenia intención de entrar despotricando, sino con el mayor sigilo posible. no había dado un paso dentro de la habitación cuando algo apretó mi muñeca, mis rodillas se doblaron, haciendo me caer de rodillas, algo punzante contacto con mi garganta.

-Nos vas a dejar bajar en el próximo puerto -dijo una voz fría que reconocí a como la de Rosalie.

-Te va hacer falta algo mas que eso para que te deje marchar.

-No aprecias tu vida.-el objeto punzante se incrusto un poco en mi piel, y note fluir el caliente y liquido por mi cuello. El olor a salado y oxido no tardará, y no tenia ganas de tener jaqueca.

-La verdad es que no tengo aprecio a mi vida, pero vosotras tampoco la tenéis a la vuestra.-gire mi mano en un intento de soltarme de el agarre de Alice, en el movimiento ella cayó al suelo consiguiendo que Rosalie perdiera la concentración y perdiera presión de el objeto que presionaba mi garganta.

La empuje y cayó al suelo como Alice, en sus ojos se podía sentir el terror de lo que se suponía les iba a pasar.

-Ahora, que estamos en algo mas cómodo -espolse mi ropa mientras me ponía de pie -vamos a hablar.

Levante a Rose y a Alice por el codo de una manera brusca las tire a la cama consiguiendo que gritaran de miedo y impresión.

-No nos hagas daño -suplicaba Alice

-Nunca hemos estado...

-JA -eso me hizo reír,la verdad en vez estar preocupadas por su vida, lo estaban por su honra -bien, vais a gritar -dije en un susurro, me miraron confundidas, pero al ver que esperaba que lo hicieran empezaron a gritar de terror.-Ahora a jadear como si os gustara lo que hacéis.

-Esta demente o es...

-Calla, ¿Quieres vivir? solo haz lo.-ambas asintieron y jadearon de gusto.

Cuando paso mas o menos veinte minutos me puse de pie y me quiete el pañuelo que impedía ver mi pelo, el cual cayó en tirabuzones muy pronunciados.

Me mire al espejo y vi en el reflejo las cara de asombro de mis amigas, fui despegando la barba poco a poco pues el ungüento que había usado es muy potente.

-Aaahhhh, como has podido.

-Eres muy... -me gire y puse un dedo en mi boca para que se callara.

-No habría funcionado sino -dije en un susurro.

-Teníamos mucho miedo

-De verdad pensé que... -Alice empezó a llorar.

-Ya, sshh -la abrace -tranquila. Solo tiene que parecer asustadas y maquillarse como si las hubiera golpeado -ambas me miraron raro, desplace a Alice a un brazo y acerque a Rosalie al otro -para que crean que las obligue, por lo menos de momento.-Su semblante se tranquilizo y eso me dio a entender que ya entendían mi punto de vista.

-Por que traías esa cara??

-Black me conoce.

-Bueno es normal, lo contrataste tú. -dijo Rosalie como algo obvio.

-No, conoce a Bella.

-Pero si tu nunca has usado tu verdadero nombre y mucho menos has vestido de mujer.

-Me conoce de antes... de Inglaterra, su padre era amigo de el mio, yo jugaba con él de niña. A su padre lo mataron por defenderme, cuando Aro me pego.

-Oh -dijeron las dos

-Tiene que ser muy duro -dijo Rosalie

-Me siento tan culpable, sino fuera por mi Billy estaría vivo.

El silencio nos inundo, solo las miradas tiernas quedaron, Rosalie frunció el ceño y me miro muy seria.

-A ti te gusta Black, por eso estas tan triste.

-¿Que?¿Porque dices eso?

-Si, es verdad. -aseguro Alice

-Es una locura -me acerque a la cama y me senté -tal vez de niña lo veía de otra forma, pero ahora no.

-Y él? si se acuerda de ti, es por que siente algo.

-No se, mañana hablare con él, ahora vamos a dormir -cerré la puerta con el seguro.

-El saco que llevabas?-pregunto Alice con cara de horror.

-Un chivo, los hombre ya lo tiraron por la borda cuando estuvimos lo suficiente lejos de puerto.

-Gracias -dijo Rosalie acostando se en la cama -pero la próxima vez que quieras comprar nos ropa, pide nos consejo.

-Si, este color no me queda -no tuve mas que reír, por todo lo que hay que preocuparse y se preocupa por el color de su conjunto para dormir -por cierto la ropa?

-Traje unos baúles con todo nuevo -sus miradas se veían ilusionadas como niñas -mañana os lo enseño -me adelante antes que me pidiera ver lo ahora.

Tumbadas en la cama a pague la vela que alumbraba la habitación, nos tapamos y acurrucamos unas a otras.

-Buenas noches chicas.

-Buenas noches Capitán Swan -dijeron entre risitas.

No tardemos en dormirnos , y la luz de el amanecer me saco de mi trance, mire a mi alrededor y vi a las chicas muy tranquilas. Espero que todo salga bien, sino tendré muchas vidas en mi conciencia.

Salí de la cama y me arregle para sacarles la ropa de su cuarto, una vez todo estaba preparado le deje una nota para que no salieran del camarote sin maquillarse como si las hubiera golpeado.

Cuando llegue al salón, Black ya estaba en el, tomando una taza de café.

-Buenos días Black

-Buenos días Capitán Swan -me senté con él en la mesa, entonces lo que hable anoche con las chicas vino a mi, y mi estomago se encogió. Charlotte vino y me sirvió el desayuno mientras yo observaba a Jacob, si es guapo, apuesto, su boda, su cuerpo te hacían desear lo.

Agite la cabeza para quitarme esas ideas, las chicas me habían metido tonterías subjetivas en la cabeza.

-Charlotte lleva les a las muchachas el desayuno, no se si tengan fuerzas para moverse, después de lo de anoche.

-Si señor.

-Una noche muy movida??

-Algo -dije todo lo mas cortante que pude.

-Al parecer las chicas no fueron dóciles. -dijo en un tono burlón logrando que otros miembros de la tripulación, que estaban mas cerca nos escucharan y miraran.

-No me gustarían si fueran de otra manera, la comida se gana -dije tajante -¿Creo que tenemos un tema pendiente?

-Aro Voltuiri no es un tema, es un problema.

-Quiero venganza, su cabeza es mía.

-No dejare que lo mates hasta que no me diga donde esta Bella -me tense ante la mención de mi nombre.

-Vas a tirar todo por la borda por unas faldas -estas palabras lo hicieron enfurecer, se levanto de la silla, provocando que se cayera.

-Bella, no es solo unas faldas,-dijo con odio -ella, es mi vida, si yo hubiera ido en ese barco la habría protegido -dijo bajando la voz, remordimiento y pena era lo que sus ojos me enseñaban -no quise ir, preferí quedarme con mis primos, a ir con ella, se lo había prometido -dijo recogiendo la silla y dejando se caer en ella.

-Seguro ya no te recuerda, o es una concubina de Aro.

-Tal vez, pero no voy a dejar que mates a Aro hasta sacarle la información sobre... la dueña de todos mis pensamientos.

-Tanto la quieres?? -era extraño, hablar de mi con alguien que me conocía antes de este infierno.

-La amo desde el día que me la presento su padre, siendo un bebe.-como alguien puede amar así, sin poner un punto de fin por el tiempo.

-Y si esta muerta??

-Pues Aro sumara otra víctima a su lista, después lo puedes matar

¿Se dejaría matar por mi?

Se levanto nuevamente de la silla y salio de el salón. Mi mente seguí a recordando los momentos en los que Jacob me convencía para acompañar a Charlie en el viaje, y la decepción de que no viniera al puerto esa mañana.

Lo odie por dejar me sola en un barco tan grande, sin ningún amigo con quien jugar, por su culpa mi padre no me dejaba salir de mi camarote.

¿Sera por eso que no lo recuerdo, por que no tuve una bonita despedida, ni un buen recuerdo de él?

***

Había pasado una semana, en nuestra navegación nos hemos encontrado con dos barcos mercantes. El asalto fue limpio y sin victimas, pero les dañemos la nave lo suficiente para que se hundiera en dos días, no soy una asesina, no quiero en mi conciencia mas victimas, pero necesito la fama de despiadado si quiero que vengan por mi.

La cantidad de el botín ascendía a siete kilos de oro, aparte de algunas baratijas. Las chicas se seguían maquillando como si les hubiera golpeado, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasan en mi camarote, bordando o peinándose para cuando lleguemos a el puerto de Nueva York, en una semana a lo sumo. Si, es por provocar y demostrar que no tengo miedo a nadie, por meterme en la guarida de mi enemigo.

Alice se le ha antojado en hacerme un vestido, para cuando lleguemos a puerto poder ver como reacciona Jacob ante Bella. Ella cree que yo siento algo por él.

Que tontería!!

_EDWARD_

Volví a mirar la nota, sin comprender que es lo que quería que hiciera.

-Papa, ¿y que?

-Como que ¿y que? -levante las cejas sin comprender por que me traía esta nota a mi -Han secuestrado a la prometida de tu primo.

-Sigo sin comprender por que me traes la nota a mi.-la situación me supera, no me considero tonto pero esto no lo entendía, yo no soy un caballero andante con armadura y todo eso. La edad media acabo hace casi dos siglos.

-El sargento William Jasper Witlock, es el encargado de la búsqueda y el rastreo de Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon, el capitán Emmett Lutka McCarthy tripulara el barco, que zarpara en una semana del puerto de Nueva York, La ultima vez que los han visto estaban en aguas del este, cerca de las Bermudas.

-Bien, se merecen ser atrapados y juzgados por los delitos de pillería, piratería y secuestro, entre otras cosas ¿pero aun no entiendo por que me das a mi esta carta?

-Edward, nadie diría que has estudiado medicina en Harvard, pues parece que saliste ayer de el huevo.

-No me trates como un niño y habla claro -esto me estaba enfadando y mucho.

-Iras con ellos -soltó de golpe.

-¿Como? -dije muy alarmado, esto no podía ir enserio.

-Te quieres casar con Gelentany? -dijo desafiante.

-Tanya, papa se llama Tanya. Y si, Claro que me quiero casar con ella -en mi cara se instalo la sonrisa tonta que se me ponía la pensar en ella, es tan bonita, su piel blanca de tacto de algodón en flor, su cabello de oro que con el sol se vuelve rosado como el mejor vino Italiano y como olvidar sus ojos azules como el agua de un estanque cristalino. Tanya mi prometida, la mujer por la que pondría el mundo patas arriba solo con la promesa de un beso, si, un miserable beso, porque ni eso me ha dado, ella espera al matrimonio para darse por entera, mientras tanto otras me sacian lo que ella me provoca.

-Pues tendrás que encontra a las primas si la quieres -dijo encojiendose de hombros.

-¿Pero, porque? no entiendo.

-Felix, tu primo busca esposa, no le importa quien sea, si Rosalie o Alice, no aparecen la siguiente en la lista es Tanya.

-Pero... ella es mi prometida -dije exasperado.

-Si, pero Carmen ya había pactado con Aro antes que yo.

-Pero...

-En un mes se casan y se van a España.-se giro para irse -Por cierto, no se si entiendas ahora por que te tienes que unir a la búsqueda. Si no vas te vas a tener que buscar otra prometida o llorar por siempre su perdida.

-La secuestrare, huiré con ella.

-Edward, estás seguro que vale la pena. No quiero perder un hijo a manos de mi propia familia. Pero si haces algo así no te podre proteger.

-Carlisle Abram Cullen, me esta diciendo que si no salgo en una semana en ese maldito barco, pierdo a la mujer de mi vida, y si salgo a buscar a los maleantes que las secuestraron y ya están deshonradas o muertas?

-Perderás a la mujer de tu vida, pero habrás hecho lo correcto y liberaras a dos mujeres de un sufrimiento inmerecido.

Cerré los ojos, de todas formas yo perdía a Tanya, pero a lo mejor lo han hecho por dinero y no por otras cosas.

-¿Que tendría tres semana?-dije con esperanza.

-Si

-¿Puedes hablar con Carmen para que guarde a Tanya como mi prometida todo ese tiempo? -si me tenia que embarcar en un barco y pelear por dos desconocidas, lo mínimo es que el premio valiera la pena.

-Lo puedo intentar -se acerco a la puerta de mi dormitorio para salir.

-Iré, y traeré a las chicas si están vivas, luego de eso me casare con Tanya y nos iremos de Nueva York, no quiero a los hermanos Voltuiri rondando a mi futura esposa.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, solo espero que el fin, justifique los medios.

* * *

EL TITULO ES UN EUFEMISMO, REDENCION POR JACOB Y SU CULPA POR DEJAR A BELLA SOLA, Y SANTUARIO POR EDWARD. SANTUARIO ES LA FORMA DE PROTECCION EN UNA IGLESIA, SE PIDE SANTUARIO Y ASI NO TE PUEDEN DAÑAR NO SACAR DE LA IGLESIA, TANYA ES EL SANTUARIO DE EDWARD, ALGO EFIMERO.

BUENO AKI TENERIS A EDDY, ENCHOCHAITO CON GELENTANY JAJAJAJA

SIENTO EL RETRASO, ESPERO LES GUSTE

BESOS


	8. Como el canto de las Sirenas

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PRETENCEN PERO LA HISTORIAS ES MIA

SIENTO EL RETRASO, ESPERO OS GUSTE.

* * *

CAPITULO 7

COMO EL CANTO DE UNA SIRENA

_Edward_

Estaba indignado por toda esta situación, jamas pensé que mi padre me podía hacer algo así. He pasado casi toda mi juventud intentando hacerme un nombre como medico y no por ser hijo de el importante recaudador de las tierras inglesas a este lado de el océano.

Camine por la acera hasta mi casa, no era tan grande como la de mi padre pero era lo que me podía permitir con mi sueldo, que apenas ahora empezaba a subir, en cuestión de un año podría casarme con la mujer que que elegí, y dar le una vida digna, sin tocar el dinero de mi padre.

Ser hijo único e ir en contra de tu padre no te facilita las cosas.

-Camina, nadie te mira -dijo un voz femenina delante de mi.

-Es muy escotado -la voz de la joven era como el arrullo del viento en medio de la noche.

No lo puede evitar y reduje mi paso, no quería perder de vista aun esas mujeres.

-Estas preciosa -dijo la rubia sujetando le la cara con las manos.-Nunca me escuchas, nunca bajes la mirada, eres muy bonita para eso.

-No estoy acostumbrada -dijo intentando ocultar su busto con sus brazos.

Las tres chicas caminaban a una distancia prudente de mi, pero podía ver lo bien esculpida que estaba. Realmente bonita.

-Venga, anden señoritas, o van a pensar que hacemos la calle -esa expresión saco unas risas de mi boca, las cuales las chicas escucharon, y se giraron para verme, la que parecía mas tímida hablo primero.

-Parece que le interesan las conversaciones ajenas,-dijo mordaz, sus ojos se clavaron en los mios, el morrón de sus ojos parecía fundirse en cada pestañeo, su pelo rizado caía en cascada por su hombro derecho, provocando que mis ojos lo siguieran hasta el inicio de sus pechos, se dio cuenta que observaba su cuerpo, se ruborizo y retrocedió.

-Parece que su madre no le enseño modales con las señoritas -dijo la rubia, con el mismo tono de su amiga.

-No era mi intención molestarlas ni importunar las, pero tampoco se me puede culpar por no poder quitar mis ojos del mas bello de lo ángel que a caído en el mundo -mire a la morena de ojos oscuros -por que pongo mi cuello en guillotina si hay un ser mas hermoso que tu.

-Si crees que por saber usar la retorica te vas a meter bajo mis faldas te has equivocado.-me dejo de piedra, se giro agarrando a sus amigas del brazo y andando a paso demasiado rápido.

Eso si que no me lo esperaba, podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera, y ella no solo no se había derretido por mis coqueteos, sino que la había ofendido.

Seguí caminando, solo que ahora no podía dejar de pensar en esa musa, que conseguía inspirar mi mente para hacer rimas.

Toque la puerta de mi casa, seguro que Sue estaría aun terminando de hacer me la cena

-Señor, buenas tardes,-entre el recibidor dejando le el abrigo en los brazos -tiene visita.

-¿Quien?

-Los señores Witlock y McCathy,-asentí a sabiendas de quienes eran -están en el salón.

-Gracias Sue, traiga nos unos cafés.

-Si señor

Camine hasta la sala, ambos estaban sentados en las butacas, uno enfrente del otro.

-Buenas tardes señores -al oírme se pusieron en pie.

-Buenas tardes, y perdone la molestia -dijo Jasper.

-No es molestia, partimos en dos días y tenemos que acordar como nos enfrentaremos a ese Capitán Swan.

-Mis hombres podrán contra los suyos, llevaremos armas mas potentes y los superamos en numero.-Solo asentí ante su regodeo de superioridad.-Zarparemos en dos días, es misión de rescate y eliminacion. Una vez tengamos a las dos muchachas con nosotros, destruiremos todo rastro de ese barco y su capitán.

Era muy extraño el sargento se lo estaba tomando como algo muy personal. Tal vez todos estemos aquí bajo coacción.

-¿Si no quieren venir? -los dos miremos a el capitán McCathy. Se le notaba que esto no era de su agrado. -Y si no las han secuestrado, y si ellas fueron voluntarias -mis ojos se salían de las órbitas por tal pensamiento -digo, si yo fuera una muchacha de diecisiete años que se va a casar con un tirano,déspota,... asesino como su primo Fenix, realmente, la vida que creo que me espero no la veo muy grata.-Su tono serio y su mirada ausente, me llamo mucho la atención.

-Parece que conoce, las andanzas de mi primo -en verdad todo Nueva York conoce a mi primo Fenix, mal-tratador, violador, y muy poco amable con todos en especial las mujeres, un ser sin escrúpulos ni conciencia. Ese es el motivo por que no puede permitir que Tanya se case con él, un ser tan despiadado, no puede tener entre sus manos a un ser tan puro.

-En la zona donde me crié su primo es muy conocido, pues la chicas con las que salia al poco tiempo se desaparecían, y luego aparecían milagrosa mente... en estado muy deplorable y sin vida, no ahí ninguna para explicar lo que le ha pasado, las viola y tortura hasta la muerte.

El dolor y la ira, se olia a su alrededor, sus ojos llameaban con esos sentimientos.

-¿Porque motivo estáis aquí?-ambos me miraron, pero en su mirada había comprension, no sorpresa -A mi me han forzado intentando cancelar mi compromiso con lady Tanya, ella es muy pura para caer en manos de ese asesino.

-Mi hermana esta en una celda en la... casa de tu tío Aro, tu familia a hecho mucho daño en mi casa -dijo el sargento -mi padre a perdido su negocio y mi madre ya no puede coser trajes para la nobleza -fruncí el ceño, en pregunta silenciosa"¿porque?"-le corto una mano, y mi padre -suspiro -le firmo un poder cediendo se lo todo. Pero mi padre no recuerda haber firmado nada, al parecer todo eso es falso.

-¿Y tu hermana? ¿Que hizo ella?

-Ja, ella, ser hermosa y del gusto de Demetri, María es muy dulce y pura, seguro que a estas hora ya la deshonro,-hubo un silencio -no se podrá casar, pero no merece tener que aguantar ser la concubina de un hombre como ese.

Los dos miremos a Emmett que parecía no entender o tener ningún objetivo por el cual ir a buscar a esas muchachas.

-Mi prima y tío murieron a maños de tu tío -me señalo con el dedo -no te voy a culpar de nada, pues tu eras muy pequeño, como yo. Pero si voy es por que me aseguro decirme el paradero o la tumba de mi pequeña prima Isabella, no la llegue a conocer. Pero si ella estuviera viva seria mi esposa, y juro que la aria muy feliz.

Mi tío y su familia son unos monstruos. Cuanto de esto sabe mi padre, cuanto de lo que a hecho tu tío a sido bajo su supervision. Desde la muerte de mi madre hace seis años se volvió frió, distante y oscuro. Creí que seria por su falta, pero no, es por la compañía de mi tío y sus tretas.

-Vuelvo a repetir, ¿y si ellas no quieren venir?-Dijo Emmett, clavando las mirada en mis ojos.

-Las convenceremos, les aseguraremos que las ayudaremos a escapar de Fenix -dijo Jasper con voz fría.

-Que pese en vuestras conciencias si algo malo les pasa a esas muchachas.-dijo levantando se de el sillón.

-¿Que quieres que haga?-le grite exasperado -me olvido de que mi prometida se va a casar con ese animal... por, dos mujeres que si las viera por la calle no las reconocería -me senté de mala gana.

-Si no quieren volver yo las ayudare -dijo su voz fría acompañada de su físico amenazante, me hizo estremecer, en realidad no me gustaría tener lo de enemigo.

-Y tu... prima, no piensas en ella.

-Por que pienso en ella, no creo que le guste saber que su prometido o como lo quieras llamar puso precio a su vida o a la de otras personas.

Jasper nos miraba como si refleccionar sobre las palabras de Emmett. Sus ojos fueron desde el suelo hasta nuestros ojos, pasando de Emmet a mi en un movimiento rápido pero escrutado.

-Señores, nuestro objetivo es el Capitán Swan -dijo fríamente.

-Ese mal nacido se apellida como mi tío -dijo Emmet entre dientes -y me debe una explicación de porque esa mofa.

-Y si es tu tío -la voz de Jasper fue un susurro pero los dos lo miramos horrorizados.

-Seria capaz de... de... herir a dos niñas sin piedad? -Emmett gruño.

-Mi tío era el hombre mas respetuoso y honorable del mundo, jamas haría daño a una chiquillas, por desfogar se. El no es como tu familia,-se acerco de forma intimidan te, me levante de mi sitio y lo encare -RECUERDA LO!! -bufo muy cerca de mi su cara a Jasper que se mantenía al margen de la situación, pues tampoco era de su agrado estar conmigo, realmente ni yo lo estoy, tener un tío así no es algo del agrado de nadie.-Mañana en la tarde embarcaremos, y estudiaremos las cartas de navegación...

-Yo no entiendo de eso...-le corte algo avergonzado -solo soy medico.

-Rico -soltó entre dientes.

-Yo solo tengo lo que ves, el dinero de mi padre es suyo hasta su muerte. Yo soy solo medico -la verdad es que la carrera me la pago mi padre pero lo demás lo he sudado yo, para que mi futura esposa este orgullosa de mi.

-A lo que vamos,-dijo sin creer una solo de mis palabras -mañana a las tres de la tarde, embarcaremos, que tus hombre vengan al día siguiente,-Jasper asintió -trazaremos una ruta y un plan de ataque, no quiero ni un solo cabo suelto. Mi barco mis ordenes, queda claro.

-¿El barco..?

-Me dedico al comercio, es lo único que tengo tras la muerte de mis padres y tío. Mi madre hermana de Charlie Swan, el padre de mi Isabella, les otorgo a mi madre una pequeña fortuna y unas tierras, pero tras su muerte tu familia se apropio de todo, hasta mi tía Reneé, se tubo que casar con el lord Dwyer para poder comer. Mi padre invirtió en el negocio mercantil, y tras su muerte herede ese barco.

-Nos vemos mañana, no quiero contra tiempos por vuestra parte -dijo Jasper acercando se a la puerta del salón.-Que tengan buena noche -salio de la habitación, Emmet me miro sin relajar la expresión.

-No tengo intención de complicar le la existencia a nadie, solo que pienses en el precio a pagar por una mujer que su pureza es similar al agua que hay en un bidón de aceite.-se levanto sin mirar me y camino hasta la puerta, se giro y encaro mis ojos -esa mujer no se la desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.

No salia de mi estado de estupefacción.

-¿Como...?

-Ja -se carcajeo en mi cara -solo ve a la taberna de Irina los miércoles, esos vestidos caros no se pagan solos -salio por la puerta no sin antes hacer me una reverencia.

Eso era mentira, eso no era verdad, de todas formas lo averiguaría, hoy era jueves y el sábado partíamos, solo podría pedir volver cuanto antes y comprobar... no alguien me informaría.

-SUE!!-grite, en unos minutos sus pasos se escucharon en el pasillo.

-Señor, me necesita? -estaba un poco asustada, yo nunca la e tratado así.

-Si, perdón por el grito -ella sintió -localiza me a el señor Newton, diga le que necesito un favor.-no contesto solo asintió y salio del salón. Me senté y me perdí en lo que había dicho Emmett, tan equivocado estaría, no, no, ella era pura, ella se guardaba solo para mi. Ella seria mía y lo podría comprobar.

Era ya bien entrada la noche, la cena había sido tranquila y solitaria como siempre. La puerta de mi recámara fue tocada.

-Si, pasa Sue -la cabeza de la mujer asomo por la puerta.

-Señor, disculpe la molestia a estas horas, pero el señor Newton esta en la sala esperando por usted como me pidió -esta mujer de verdad es eficaz.

-Gracias Sue, puedes irte a descansar.-ella asintió y hizo el amago de salir del cuarta -espera,-se giro a mirara me -en un par de días me voy, no se cuanto tiempo tarde en volver, pero no te preocupes le deje encargado a mi amigo Ben que te traiga el salario cada semana.

-Señor muchas gracias pero si no trabajo no me parece jus...

-Sue, vas a trabajar -la corte, ella solo asintió -pero ya no tendrás que pensar en mi, tu controlaras que todo este en orden.

-Gracias señor.

-Diga le a el señor Newton que voy de camino.-ella asintió y salio de la habitación.

Me coloque la chaqueta, revise mi pelo, del que no tenia mucha solución. Hoy saldría de dudas, si eso que me había llegado a los oídos era cierto, nada me ataba a ir a ese viaje, ella merecería casarse con el animal de Fenix.

Baje las escaleras de mi pequeña casa de dos pisos, entre en la sala con una sonrisa, bastante falsa, Michel Newton era medico y de los malos, arrogante y creído, se le conoce la fama de putero y golfo, no hay burdel en el que él no haya estado, no puta que no conozca.

-Buenas noches, veo que vienes preparado.

-Buenas -respondió con esa sonrisa anormal mente grande, las palas delanteras sobre salían de su boca como las de un conejo -contigo o sin ti, mi cuerpo me pide... un buen revolcón con una profesional. Y por tu cara y tu aspecto buscas lo mismo.

-Si -dije intentando evitar poner la cara de asco, iba con mujeres pero no con unas que la lista de amantes asciende a mas de diez -quiero ir a la taberna de Irina.

-Esas son caras, pero bonitas. Esta un poco lejos.

-¿Que tipo de chicas hay?

-A mi me gustan las rubias, pero hay de todo tipo, son chicas de casa noble, son chicas con muchos caprichos.

-Me han comentado que hay una rubia tirando a pelirroja, que sus ojos azules son como dos pozos de agua cristalina.

-Gelen, es francesa, y siiii es un huracán en la cama -mis puños se cerraron al reconocer su primer nombre -pero solo va los miércoles, esta muy solicitada, tendrás que coger una cita.

Esto si era inaudito como fuese ella...

Una vez en la calle pararon un carro que los llevo hasta la puerta del burdel. El camino no fue muy ameno pues Newton le escribio a la puta con peros y señales, nombrando marcas y pecas que decoraban su hermoso cuerpo.

El olor del mar me recordó lo que emprendería en poco tiempo. Mire a mi alrededor intentando identificar a los hombre de la calle y las mujeres que los acompañaban, el olor a alcohol y almizcle de los cuerpos se desprendía impregnando todo a su paso.

-Una de las muchachas salio por la puerta, andando a un paso sensual, de la mano de un hombre de unos sesenta años, su cara me fue conocida, su padre es amigo de mi padre. Cuando se adentro en el carruaje y desapareció de mi vista, me digne a abrir la boca en la ultima hora.

-Esa es...-Newton solo asintió. -pero es una niña, esta comprometida con Alec,-cerré lo ojos, intentado no pensar en lo que pasaría si Alec se esterara de que Jane esta en un sitio como este ejerciendo este trabajo.

-Ella vino por que su padre no quiso dar le el dinero por unos trapos que importaron de París, hace dos meses, desde entonces se escapa de casa tres noches por semana, para sacarse el dinero necesario para saciar sus gustos caros.-Esto era inaudito, una niña de apenas veinte años, se prostituía por ropa y joyas. Mire la puerta y a Michel -¿entramos? -de mi boca no salia nada, no podía, solo asentí y camine a la puerta.

Al entrar el ambiente de fiesta y lujuria se sentía por cada esquina del burdel. Mis ojos se fijaron en todas y cada una de las "damas" del lugar, en una mesa del fondo habían tres muy distintas, Michel se fijo en lo mismo que yo y ando presuroso a la barra, lo segui de cerca.

-Una botella del mejor Chardonnay, para la mesa de las tres señoritas.-el camarero, sonrió sagaz, y rodó lo ojos.

-Ellas no están en la carta señor -escupió la ultima palabra.

-¿¿Como?? están en el burdel, pues son putas -dijo como si fuera obvio, se giro a mi -me pido la morena, la del vestido azul.

Mis ojos siguieron los suyos, y capto la mas hermosa de las criaturas, de sus labios seguro se podía beber la ambrosía que daba vida a los dioses. Volví mi vista al camarero en la pregunta silenciosa de quienes eran, él negó con la cabeza.

-Yo de ti se la llevaría yo mismo, seguro que no se podrán resistir a tu caballerosa acción.-me senté a mirar como culminaba su intento.

-Son una huéspedes, llegaron hoy en la mañana -dijo el tabernero -se las veía tan inocentes que me dio pena dejarlas quedar en este ambiente. Pero parece ser que no tienen otro sitio donde pasar la noche.

No perdí de vista en ningún momento a las tres chicas, que en este momento se negaban a aceptar la botella, Michel se acerco mas de la cuenta a la morena, la misma morena que esa tarde me había dejado prendado por su belleza y su exceso de carácter. La vi levantarse de la silla, pues Michel le había tomado la mano a la fuerza y tirado de ella hasta que la hizo levantar,eso me molesto de sobre manera, como se atrevía a poner una mano en un ser tan dulce.

Ella se negó a ser tocada por él, en un movimiento rápido el intento acorralar la en el hueco entre las silla y la pared, sus dos amigas miraban asustadas la escena, Newton saco el puñal de su costado y lo coloco a la altura de el cuello de la muchacha. La sangre me hervió en ira, ¿como?

Camine a un paso mas rápido que me permitieron mis pies, me situé junto detrás de Michel, con la intención de separar lo del ser mas hermoso, ella se merecía ser mirada desde un pedestal, adorada como una diosa y honrada como toda dama.

Mis oídos captaron lo que mis ojos se perdieron.

-Sabes que te ganaras buen dinero, aparte del goce que te puedo dar.-dijo Michel con el tono mas meloso y amenazante que su voz torturada por el deseo podía dar.

-No sabes que no se puede gozar con los cerdos, porque eso sois vos -dijo el ángel, en ningún momento bajo la vista, ni le tembló la voz. No solo es hermosa, sino valiente.

-Niña has lo por las buenas que por las malas -presiono su daga en la tierna piel de su largo cuello, la punta de la misma descendió hasta el inicio de sus senos, parando en su corazón, y volvió a subir por el mismo camino. Ella no se inmuto, ni su respiracion se acelero.

-Sabéis vos que a todo cerdo... -la daga se apretó mas en su cuello, impidiendo que continuara, dejando ver una lágrima de sangre salir por su cuello. Levante mi mano en un intento de separa a Michel de mi ángel -Le llega su san martín ¿no? -al volver a escuchar su voz me pare en mi movimiento.

Todo estaba pasando tan rapido. De un movimiento ella le arrebato la daga, las tornas se cambiaron. Michel cayó de rodillas, por la sorpresa del movimiento.

-Mi señor, hoy es san martín -dibujo con la daga el sendero hasta el centro de su pecho y la presiono lo suficiente como para que notara la punta afilada -y estoy dispuesta a matar al cerdo si no desaparece de mi vista a la de tres -miro a su amiga -cuenta -le ordeno.

La rubia asintió.

-Uno... -Michel se pido de pie despacio, sin quitar los ojos de la mujer, ella le acerco la daga al cuello para ayudarlo a levantar mas rápido -Dos... -arrastro las letras, enfatizando la S.

-Por cierto su regalo es bien recibido, la daga, es hermosa y me acompañara de ahora en adelante, por si algún cerdo intenta olvidar la fecha que pone el matarife. -Michel trago en seco, en un intento de guardar el poco orgullo y dignidad que le quedaba. Ella levanto la daga hasta su mejilla y el filo de la punta corta dejo una linea húmeda de sangre fresca -Un recuerdo, para que no olvides como tratar a una DAMA.

-Tre...e -antes de que la rubia terminara de pronunciar esa palabra Michel había salido de el lugar, sin tropezar con migo que estaba detrás de él. Parecía tan asustado.

Mis ojos siguieron mirando a la muchacha con la daga en la mano, su sonrisa de satisfacción, me cautivo. La recorrí con la mirada, al igual que ella a mi.

-Buscáis lo mismo que vuestro amigo -negué con la cabeza -pues marchaos -al girar la cabeza vi la herida que había dejado el puñal en su cuello.

-Soy medico -me acerque mostrando mis mano -deje me revisarle esa herida.

-No es necesario -dijo fría, sin quitar los ojos de mi. Las tres chicas se levantaron para marcharse.

-Por favor, se puede infectar.-rogué

-Tal vez...-dijo la mas menuda, se la veía preocupada por su amiga.

-No -espeto la implicada.

La sangre descendía por su pecho formando una linea curva hasta sus senos.

-Estos perdiendo sangre en cantidades considerables, puede haber seccionado la yugular. Si no es cosida u curada podréis... -baje la cabeza por la pena de que eso pasara -es una zona delicada.

Ella me miro evaluando mis palabras, sus ojos buscaron la veracidad de mis palabras. Tras unos minutos de comunicacion silenciosa, asintió.

-Vamos -dije señalando la puerta.

-Que se cree?? -me acuso.

-Aquí no tengo lo necesario. Mi casa no esta cerca pero pueden pasar la noche allí.

-No escarmentó con lo que le paso a su amigo, o ¿¿que??

-Mi intención es noble, este lugar no es apropiado para unas damas como ustedes, por muy bien que se sepan defender -dije antes de que protestara.

Ella miro la cara de sus amigas y ambas asintieron.

-Bien, pero a la mínima, te separare los cascabeles del cuerpo -eso me dejo algo a dolorido, y eso que no me había tocado.

-No te tocare hasta que tu misma me lo pidas.-dije acortando el espacio entre nosotros, muy cerca de su oído, y colocando mi pañuelo en su cuello, con todo el cuidado de no tocar la piel por la que memoria de acariciar, pero no solo con mis manos.-No lo sueltes, y has presión.

Al salir la mirada de el tabernero, se fijo en la mía, pero en ella había gratitud por sacar a las jóvenes de ese antro.

Encontramos un carruaje que nos condujo a toda prisa a mi casa. Ninguna abrió la boca en todo el camino, parecían tener un lenguaje secreto, pues sus ojos solo iban de una a otra.

Las ayude a bajar del carruaje y abrí la puerta de mi casa, sabia que Sue estaba descansando ya. Mañana le informaría de nuestras invitadas.

-Bienvenidas, esta es vuestra casa -dije invitándolas a entrar delante de mi.

-Muchas gracias, es muy amable de tu parte ofrecernos tu casa. -dijo a morena bajita.

Las velas alumbraron a mis invitadas, la luz se reflejo en el pelo de mi ángel dejando me admirar las aguas rojizas de su cabello.

Sigan me, vamos a curar esa herida y luego les enseño su dormitorio.-Camine hasta la sala, no sin antes recoger mi maletín del suelo de la entrada -Mi nombre es Edward -dije por si les interesaba. Entremos al salón y las hice sentar, quedando yo al lado de esta diosa de magnetismo y carisma imposible de resistir.

-Mi nombre es Alice, ella es Rosalie -señalo a la rubia -y...

-Soy Bella -su voz mas dulce que la brisa me volvió a deslumbrar, el movimiento de su boca hacia palpitar todo mi cuerpo.

-No hay un nombre mas apropiado, ni una mujer mas adecuada, la belleza rezumas por cada uno de tus poros, volviendo loco a cada hombre que pasa por tu lado -dije mientras sacaba todo lo necesario para proceder a curar la herida, note que su piel se tornaba de un rosado intenso, pero en sus labios una sonrisa tenue se abría paso.

Ya no hicieron falta las palabras, no necesite mas que ver esos ojos para saber que estaba en mi hogar, en el paraíso dentro del cielo.

* * *

EDWARD, ESMAS DE LO QUE PARECE Y AUN QUEDA MAS DE ÉL. ME PARECE QUE TANYA SE FUE A LA ..... JAJAAJ

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA

BESOS


	9. El reflejo de un espejo

CAPITULO 8

EL REFLEJO DE UN ESPEJO

_Bella_

Como era posible que una sola persona pudiera poner mi mundo del revés, esto no es normal. Mire la cama en la que dormí, de madera de roble, con dosel, la gasa blanca rodeaba la los cuento de cuando era niña soñe con tener una así, y dormir con mi marido. Mi acomañante se removio. Levante la cabeza, y mire a mi alrededor.

A mi lado estaban mis queridas amigas, dormidas, con una sonrisa complice de satisfacción.

Me escurrí de la cama, con toda la intención de no despertar a mis dos amigas traicioneras, se pusieron de lado de Edward en todo, para obligarme a aceptar quedarnos a dormir y desayunar, no es que fuera un suplicio que no lo es, sino... yo nunca me habia fijado en un hombre y esto... me tenia como ida.

-Donde vas?? -dijo la voz pastosa de Alice, me gire para mirarla, se estaba tallando lo ojos.

-Es pronto, duerme.

-Bella, no puedes salir de esa guisa -me mire, la ropa que llevaba y la verdad es que no podía salir así. La ropa interior de encaje, me exponía igual que si estuviera en cueros.

-Me iba a poner el vestido -suspire frustrada.

-Tu -me asuso su dedo, muy cerca de mi cara -lo que quieres es ver al doctorcito, para despedirte antes de que nos vayamos, a ver a Jacob.

-Solo tengo sed -deje intentando que no se me notara que me interesaba el doctarcito. Alice entre cerro los ojos y frunció el ceño -vale, si me quiero despedir, que pasa??? -dije exasperada.

-Lo sabia, se lo dije a Rosalie por eso decidimos aceptar venir a su casa -dijo dando saltitos, negué con la cabeza.

_"Estas chicas son imposibles"_

-Calla, Sssshhhuuu, que te va a oír -dije estirando la del brazo y tapando le la boca con la mano -no lo voy a ver mas -me voz involuntaria mente salio de un tono muy triste y quebrada -no se que te hace tanta gracia -Alice me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Cuando esto termine, puedes buscarlo.

-El se casara, y lo mas seguro es que cuando Aro decida darme caza no salga con vida de ese enfrentamiento.

-Eso ni lo que en unos meses maximo un año estaras otravez en Nueva York buscando a Edward, para darte entera.-su tono era soñador y positivo. Ojala yo pudiera dar me el lujo de soñar.

-Bueno, venga ayuda me, que tenemos que ir a ver que cara pone Jacob cuando vea a Isabella.

Con el vestido acomodado, solo me faltaban lo botines color marfil. Me senté en el sillón mientras lo abrochaba. Alice se había vuelto a tumbar en la cama.

-Sera mejor que vayas despertando a la haragana esa -señale a Rosalie -No tengo ganas de que se nos haga de noche antes de embarcar.

-Mmm -ronroneo

-En media hora os espero abajo, le diré a la mucama que os prepare el desayuno, pero lo tomáis en el salón. -le ordene

-Mmmm, eres un sol.-dijo mientras daba la vuelta y me daba la espalda. Negué con la cabeza.

Salí de la habitación con cuidado, no quería llamar mucho la atención. Camine por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, el salón esta en el piso de abajo, intente recordar los pasos que había andado la noche anterior, para no perderme.

-Buenos días -salte de la impresión, me gire, me habían pillado merodeando por una casa que no es la mía.

-Buenos días, siento molestar -la verdad es que estaba mas guapo por la mañana recién bañado, que la noche anterior.

Su mirada me cohibía, esos ojos me hipnotizaban, me sentí flotar, nunca me había sentido así por nadie, ni con nadie.

-Me concedes el placer de tener tu presencia en el desayuno? -la verdad ningún hombre me había tratado así, jamas.

Como siempre vestía de hombre. Me sentí vulnerable por un momento, solo por un momento. Note mis mejillas arder, una sensacion que en realidad, también era nueva, solo me sonrojaba cuando me enfadaba y luchaba, no cuando me sentía...

_"¿Como me sentía?"_

-El placer sera mio -dije devolviendo le la sonrisa que me enviaba.

Me ofreció su brazo, el cual dude en tomar, cuando deje mi mano en su brazo note un calor recorrerme todo el cuerpo.

-No creo que entiendas o comprendas como se siente un hombre al poder compartir su techo y la mesa con una mujer que raya la divinidad.

-Doctor, creo que sigue sin entender que no me va a endulzar la oreja lo bastante como para que deje que me haga una revisión -dije con mi peculiar lengua.

Por muy tonta y vulnerable que me hacia sentirme cuando me miraba a los ojos, no podía permitir que creyera que me tenia encandilada.

_"Seguro es eso, el primer hombre que me ve como mujer"_

_"Solo eso"_

-Di me Edward,-dijo intentando reponerse de mi ataque -y ten en cuenta que cuando me pidas que te revise, te lo haré a _fondo_ -la ultima palabra me la susurro al oído, consiguiendo que todo los bellos de mi cuerpo se me erizara -la salud de mis pacientes es muy importante para mi -esto lo dijo en voz mas alta, pues una señora mayor nos miraba desde la puerta del salón.

-Sera eso lo que lo hace estar tan solicitado.

-Ja, Ja. ¿Como esta tu cuello? -su mano voló a el apósito que tapaba la herida, dejando me frente a el.

-Bien -sus manos acunaron mi cara y se aproximo a mi lentamente, me tense en un acto involuntario, se alzo un poco y dejo un beso tierno en mi frente.

Cuando se separo de mi eche en falta su olor, que hasta el momento no había notado, la lluvia, el limón y el azúcar de caña, me recordaban a él.

-Buenos días Sue, le presento a la señorita Bella.-dijo serio, pues la cara de la señora me miraba de forma reprobatoria

-Buenas días -dije en el tono mas inocente que puede

-Buenos días,-mastico las palabras -el desayuno esta servido -note el tono sieso, y como cuadro los hombros cuando pase por su lado.

-Sue, hay dos chicas mas,-a la mujer se le abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa, los fijo en mi y enseguida vi que pensó que habíamos pasado la noche con Edward, en la misma cama -están en el en la habitacion del final del pasillo.

-Les llevare el desayuno.

-Sue, por favor, no lo haga,-pedí, con toda la educacion y la amabilidad que me fue posible -esas primas mías son un tanto... dormilonas -dije sonriendo mientas Edward separaba la silla de la mesa para que me sentara.-gracias -le susurre.

-Como quiera _señorita -_dijo el formalismo como un insulto, pero no le hice caso, para que.

_"Me voy en una hora"_

-Di me Bella,-le pedí a Sue -y no te preocupes vendrán en media hora.

-Bella, ¿¿cuanto te vas a quedar...?? -dijo la voz de Edward desde mi derecha -Digo en la ciudad, aun que si quieres podéis seguir usando mi casa como hotel o lugar de descanso, no me importa en lo mas minimo el tiempo.

-Nos vamos hoy, seguramente a las seis ya estaremos en alta mar.-dije sin mirarle a los ojos.

La verda solo queria parar en esta ciudad para ver como estaban las cosas con Aro, y por ahora no he visto ningun movimiento ni nada estraño.

-¿Donde vas? -su voz salio triste y algo desesperada.

-Bueno creo, que a Inglaterra -que mentira mas grande, sedio cuenta de mi duda al responder.

-¿¿Crees??

-Si, todo depende que no encontremos piratas en el camino. He oido que han matado a mucha gente.

-Espero que no -dijo serio.

Me paso mermelada, Comimos tranquilos, enviándonos miradas dulces. Nuestras manos se rozaban cada dos por tres, creando un campo electromagnético entre nosotros.

-Buenos días -gritaron al unisono mis dos amigas

Ambos las miramos y asentimos, Edward le ofreció sentarse a mi lado, cosa que me alago bastante, que solo me quisiera a mi a su lado.

-Buenos días chicas, espero que hayan descansado bien??

-Si, tu casa es muy bonita, y la cama, como la de una princesa -dijo Alice saltando en la silla, de la emoción.

-La verdad que mejor que en aquel antro, donde, no lo puedo ni nombrar, como esas mujeres... -dijo Rosalie poniendo se colorada y negando con la cabeza.

-Ese no es sitio para ninguna dama, seguro que no hacían mas que molestalas.

-No, tu amiguito fue el primero y único -dije tomando un trago de zumo.

-Siento eso, debí parar le los pies.

-No paso nada, seguro que ahora se lo piensa -toque mi cuello, en realidad la cosa podía haber salido peor.

-Bueno me voy a trabajar, ¿nos veremos luego?

-No creo, cuando ellas terminen de desayunar nos marcharemos.

-Tenemos que ver a Jacob... -Rosalie se tapo la boca, la mire con furia.

-¿Jacob? -me pregunto herido.

-Él...él eee... él es el contra maestre de el barco en el que vamos a viajar -me puse de pie y le ofrecí mi mano -Ha sido un placer conocerte.

En verdad a sido un placer, sobretodo verte. Tomo mi mano en la suya y me asió hasta que su cuerpo golpeo el mio, dejando el espacio mínimo entre nuestras bocas.

-Te dije antes que el placer es solo mio -su mejilla rozo la mía y su boca dejo un suave beso en mi mejilla.

Se separo de mi y miro a mis amigas que miraban la escena entre divertidas y ilusionadas.

-Señoritas, espero que el futuro nos junte -me miro a los ojos -si no quieres tomar ese barco... -dudo y se acerco a mi -yo estaría dispuesto a darte techo.

-No, me veo como amante, no creo servir para calentar la cama -dije ofendida mientras me separaba de él y caminaba al pasillo. Mire a mis amigas, quienes se dieron cuenta de lo ofendida que estaba. Despues de tanto coquetear conmigo y ahora sale con esas. _Si claro_

-Bueno Doctor le gano la bocota -dijo Rosalie mientras se levantaba de la silla, al mismo tiempo que Alice.

-Fue un placer, -le dijo Alice -pero mi prima solo volverá a estar bajo tu techo, si le pones un anillo en el dedo y firmas el juramento delante de dios y un cura.

-Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, es una pena que no esta dispuesta a pagar la cuota que requiere tu amistad -mi voz salio fría, ande lo que me quedaba hasta la puerta esperando a Alice que era la mas rezagada.

Edward parecía en shock, solo pestañeaba, demasiado rápido y su boca se abría y cerraba sin salir palabra.

-No he querido decir eso -dijo estrangulada mente -no fue mi intencion.

_"Si ya"_

-Yo si -abrí la puerta y deje salir a las chicas antes que yo -realmente empezaba a plantearme que hay hombres que valen la pena, pero debajo de esa hermosa cara y ese cuerpo... tan masculino, sigue estando un sinvergüenza, que solo piensa en una mujer para meterla en su cama.

-Bella, nunca dije eso -dijo acercando se a mi y tomando mi mano.

-Si quisiste.

-Si, es cierto desde que te vi ayer por la tarde, mi cuerpo me ha pedido que sacie lo que me provocas -sus ojos se volvieron mas oscuros, el deseo en ellos se podía oler -pero no lo hice, te respete, y lo haré hasta que me lo pidas.

-En tus sueños -me solté de su agarre de un tirón -Sue, fue un placer, el desayuna estuvo muy rico.

-Gracias señorita -me sonrió, pues había presenciado gran parte de la conversacion.

Me gire y camine hasta la calle, dejando a ese maldito hombre a mis espaldas. Tomada del brazo de Alice y Rosalie me entraron ganas de llorar, me sentía humillada, rebajada.

-Bella, la mayoría de los hombres... -dijo Rosalie, pero la corto Alice.

-El no es así, solo se equivoco.

-Me da igual. Vamos a ver a Jacob que me quiero cambiar.-estaba cansada de usar este maldito vestido, y que los hombres me vieran como mercancia.

-Como lo aremos?? digo no podemos pasearnos las tres, si nos ven sin Swan, seguro que nos buscamos un problema.

-Entráis por detrás al hostal, y os echáis a descansar y recoger nuestras cosas. Yo iré a su encuentro y volveré lo antes posible.

-¿¿Bella?? -dijo la voz apenada de Alice

-¿Si?

-Ve en cuidado -dijo apenada. Asentí y acelere mi paso, las deje en la parte trasera de la hostal.

Quería terminar con esto, ahora no le veía ningún sentido a que Jacob supiera que estaba viva, solo me interesaba saber por que me dijo eso Edward, por que me trato como una carabaretera, una fulana, que acaso no le importaba. ¿Porque me saco de el burdel a noche entonces?

_"Con una sola frase"_

Llevaba caminando cerca de media hora, cuando vi su cabellera negra entre la multitud del puerto. Me acerque lo suficiente, me entre tuve mirando el pescado, las telas y joyas, que se vendía en los puestos cercanos al mulle.

Note una sombra en mi espalda. Alguien se quedo parado a mi lado. Intente no girar me.

-Perdone -mis ojos se fijaron en los del caballero que me miraba, este no era Jacob, no.

-Si -me retire del puesto para dejarlo mirar sin problemas.

Me gire y mire al mar y los barcos, entre ellos estaba el pequeño bote que me llevaría a el que ahora es mi hogar.

-Ahh -una exhalación de sorpresa me saco de mi pensamientos. Algo me tomo del brazo, jalando me lejos de el mar, forcejee y plante mis pies para resistirme.

-Deja me -grite intentando soltarme.

-Bella, Bella, eres tu. -mis ojos miraron con miedo a quien me llamaba por mi nombre.

-Suelta me -mi mano voló a mi pecho buscando mi nueva daga.

-Soy Jacob -dijo sujetando me por los hombros y falandeandome, haciendo mi tarea de sacar la daga muy complicada.

-No conozco ningún Jacob -dije retorciendo mi cuerpo para zafar me de su agarre, el cual me dejaría marca.

-¿Te llamas Bella? -dijo exasperado

-Si, pero... -no puede terminar, sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, me sentí débil y vulnerable.

Me reconocía, aunque había pasado casi quince años, pero para su desgracia yo seguía sin recordarlo muy bien, solo pequeños retazos, de mi memoria lo recordaban.

-Suelte la!! -rugio una voz masculina a mi espalda -Que no sabe como tratar a una dama.

Los brazos de Jacob se soltaron, pude separar lo y intentar huir. Si no fuera por que mi defensor era _ese_ maldito hombre.

_"¿Que hacia él aquí?"_

Esto si que se me salia de las manos. Me entraron ganas de correr. El vació de mi corazón se lleno me sentí, importante, estaba aquí por mi.

* * *

BUENO PERDONEN A EL BOBO DE EDDI PERO SI NO METE LA PATA SEGURO QUE BELLA, POR MUY BORDE Y REBELDE SE ENAMORA DE A LA PRIMERA.

SINETO EL RETRASO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, LO VI FLOJITO PERO MEGUSTA QUE ELLA INTENTE SER UNA DAMISELA EN APUROS, DIGO QUE LO INTENTE. JAJA

BESOS


	10. Las dos caras de la moneda

CAPITULO 9

LAS CARAS DE UNA MONEDA.

Edward

Tenia un don, seguro que era eso, que otra casa podía ser, solo sabia meter la pata. Eso y la falta de sueño, no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, ella estaba a dos puertas de la mía, me hubiera encantado que mis sueños de tenerla entre mis brazos, y hacerla gozar fueran ciertos, una realidad y no ficción.

"IDIOTA"-grito mi fuero interno.

Eso eres, otra cosa, no pero idiota y estúpido si, como se me ocurre decirle eso. Estaba tenso, la puerta aun estaba abierta pero ella no estaba en la calle, no se la escuchaba hablar, ni caminar. Me di media vuelta, y escuche que la puerta se cerraba.

-No cierres Sue.

-Señor, las chicas ya se fueron -dijo con un deje de pena.

-Ya -baje la cabeza, seguro que también ella pensaba que era un idiota.

Me senté en la silla, en la que estaba sentado en el desayuno. Solo que ahora no tenia a esa diosa a mi lado, para ver sus hermosos ojos, o su boca que tanto me apetece probar. No era solo lujuria, había mas, mucho mas. La quería para mi, para siempre.

"Quiero desayunar con ella todos los días, aun que no comparta mi cama"-pensé

-Eso esta muy bien señor, -contesto detrás de mi la voz de Sue, entonces no lo había pensado, me sonroje -pero para eso tendría que haber sido mas conciso cuando le ofreció su cam... casa.

-Tan mal quedo??-si claro que si idiota.

-Bueno señor, se nota que la chica no tiene mucho contacto con... el coqueteo, cualquiera diría que es nuevo para ella.-se quedo callada y se sentó a mi lado - Mire, tal vez a otro tipo de chica, no le habría ofendido, pero cuenta muy a si favor que ella se enfadara.

-¿Que hago Sue, seguro que ya no quiere saber de mi?

-El que la sigue la consigue, y creo que ella se fue por la calle Kelsinton, a la tercera manzana giro a la izquierda -la mire a los ojos, sorprendido de que dijera eso -soy mujer, y creo que ella vale mas que cualquier niña de apellido de renombre.

No le conteste me levante y camine hasta la puerta, antes de saliera, volví los pasos que había dado y la di un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Desde que mama murió, nadie me a tratado como tu.

-Su madre era una mujer extraordinaria, la pena es que nos dejo antes de tiempo -se quedo pensativa -segura que le habría dado este consejo.

-Gracias -y salí corriendo sin preocupar me por cerrar la puerta o mirara si pasaba algún carro.

La verdad no se las veía por ninguna parte, pero no me importo tener que recorrer todo Nueva York por encontrar la, ella valía la pena. No había pensado en lo que le diría, pero debía pedirle perdón por insinuar cualquier cosa. Y aceptar cualquier cosa que ella me quiera dar.

No la veía por ninguna parte, ya había recorrido la zona en círculos tres veces.

"El puerto"

Tenían que ir a ver un contra maestre, seguro que podía esperar la en el muelle.

No pensé mucho en la posibilidad de estar allí por horas, pero me daba lo mismo, solo quería verla, hablarle. Y prometer le que la vería en Inglaterra.

"¿Eso quería?"

"ir a Inglaterra, dejar mi vida."

"¿Por una mujer?"

"!!!NO!!"

"Por un Ángel, el ser mas divino del mundo, una Diosa que conseguía hacer mi celebro gelatina"

Ella valía la pena, dejar el nuevo mundo a tras, y vivir a dorando su sombra, aun solo me permita ser su amigo, sin ningún derecho, seria feliz, con menos.

Ayudare en el recate de las chicas de manos de el Capitán Swan, pero no volveré a Nueva York, me iré a buscarla a donde quiera que ella vaya.

Estaba cerca del muelle, y no la ni en los puestos de comercio, mi en la lonja de pescado o frutas. Seguí caminado a una velocidad superior a mi paso normal, solo quería encontrarla. Mire entre los barcos, pero nada llamo mi atención. Camine cerca de la orilla de el embarcadero, los barcos, de todos los tamaños se abrían ante mis ojos.

-Deje me -ese grito, eso voz.

-Bella, Bella, eres tu?? -mis ojos buscaron las voces entre la multitud me marineros y comerciantes.

-Suelta me -forcejeaba como pez en mano, pero para su suerte no se podía escurrir, el hombre era grande, mas que yo.

Eso no me iba a retener, no. Camine hasta quedar tras de ella.

Tome aire con la intención que mi voz saliera todo lo fuerte y firme que que me era posible.

-Suelte la -rugí -no ve que la dama no esta interesada.-la presa de sus brazos se soltaron lo suficiente para que ella pudiera huir, pero no lo hizo, me miro asustada. Del miedo se quedo parada mirándome.

Bella

En ese momento en que me descuide Jacob tomo mi cintura y me echo sobre su hombro. Intente sacar mi daga pero con el vaivén de sus movimientos me fue difícil. Cuando lo conseguí la puse presionando la empuñadura en su espalda, note que se tenso, al contacto de mi arma.

-Suelta me -le sisee mientras caminaba conmigo

Pero no llego muy lejos, Edward, lo golpeo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Y me dejara caer al suelo, la daga de mi mano cayó al suelo, bastante lejos de nosotros. Espere el impacto de mi cuerpo contra la dura roca del suelo, pero no caí, los brazos de Edward me atraparon antes de que mi cuerpo se golpeara.

Mis ojos se clavaron en el infinito esmeralda de sus ojos, esto no estaba bien, Jacob era mas grande y un luchador experto. Edward es medico, dudo mucho que sepa pelear como lo hace Jacob, sobretodo en el juego sucio.

-Edward, no, por favor -me abrace a él, y camine en dirección contraria, intentando que se marchara y la pelea no llegara a termino.

-Bella, por favor pontee tras de mi -apretó mi cintura entre su cuerpo y su brazo de forma protectora.

-Bella, no lo hagas -la furia y la ira se había apoderado se la voz de Jacob.

-Edward, te matara -dije mientras me obligaba a ponerme detrás de su espalda -no lo hagas, no por mi.

-Por ti, es por la única persona que me batiría en duelo -beso mi mejilla.

Un gruñido, me recordó la situación en la que estábamos, y me hizo prestar atención a la maniobra de Jacob. Desenvaino su espada, al tiempo que Edward se deshacía se la funda de la suya. Los hombres de Jacob nos rodearon a una distancia prudencial.

La lucha empezó a espada, se notaba que Edward no era de las personas que utilizaba la violencia para defenderse.

En un momento Jacob golpeo a Edward con el puño, en el estomago, juego sucio. Edward se doblego hacia delante, sin dejar que se recuperase lo golpeo en la nuca, provocando que casi cayera al suelo. Pero Edward se repuso muy rápido, solo para que en un forcejeo entre las espadas Edawrd perdiera la suya.

Lo siguiente paso a cámara lenta, Jacob retrocedió, lo vi dar una estocada en la que Edward retrocedió pero fue alcanzado en un brazo, nada de importancia, pero sangraba en abundancia. Jacob se preparo para remeter contra él, pero estaba muy convencida que en esta estocada no erraría el golpe. Mi cuerpo se adelanto, no se como pero, solo note el acero atravesar mi espalda, la fría hoja, atraveso mi abdomen.

El aire de mis pulmones se escapo de mi boca, mi espalda se arqueo, y el peso de mi cuerpo cayó en los brazos de Edward, cuando la espada salio de mi cuerpo. Note la sangre en mi boca, mis ojos vieron el miedo en los de Edward.

-!!DIOS¡¡ Bella -grito la voz de Jacob, a mi espalda.

-Bella, mi amor. Dios no me dejes, no ahora -me susurraba mientras me levantaba en del suelo, donde habíamos caído por la sorpresa. El calor escapaba de mi cuerpo como la sangre, enseguida empecé a temblar.

-Como has podido -la voz de Jacob era lejana -Lo has salvado -gire mi cara y lo vi de rodillas en el suelo -como has podido.

No entendía nada, él era el que quería matar a un hombre inocente.

-Pero que dice, es un asesino -dijo Edward incorporando se con migo en brazos -como le pase algo no descansare hasta cobrármela.

-¿Que? si su tío mato a su padre y al mio, creo que tengo yo mas que cobrarle a usted -eso no podía ser. Edward es familia de Aro.

Mis ojos llorosos, miraron a Edward.

-Di -trague saliva, la cual sabia a oxido, seguro era sangre -que es mentira -sus ojos estaban muy abiertos -di -espire, cosa que me provoco toser, le manche el cuello de la camisa con sangre -tu no eres familia de Aro -jadee -di me que no!!! -ordene con un hilo de voz.

-Yo -me apretó entre sus brazos, mientras nos movíamos entre la gente por la calle -no tengo nada que ver, te lo juro Bella.-mis ojos se cerraron, esto era el infierno, la inconsciencia me estaba llevando -Yo no soy como él. Perdona me, por favor perdona me por ser su familia.

Respire pesado, mientras mi pecho se hundía en una zozobra tan profunda y oscura. El dolor era mucho mas grande que el que sentía por la herida de mi estomago.

Debería morir, para no tener que matar a la única persona que me había hecho plantearme olvidar mi venganza. La única que me había echo sentir mujer.

-No me dejes, Bella por favor mira me, te quiero, no me dejes...

Ya no escuche mas, note algo duro a mi espalda y una luz blanca, me forzó a apretar los ojos.

"Muerte, ven por mi, libera me de mi dolor, libera me de este amor."

Mis ojos pesados, doloridos, la luz es muy brillante. El cielo?? yo no merezco el cielo. Un picor, y el escozor de las saladas lágrimas agolpando se en mis ojos, un dolor profundo. El entumecimiento de mi cuerpo, parecía que llevaba días, en la misma posición.

Intente centrarme y ver donde estaba, las paredes de color ocre, el techo de un blanco marfil, la proyección de la luz directa en mi cara.

¿¿Donde estaba??

¿¿Que a pasado??

No te una presión en mi mano, un peso que no correspondía a mi cuerpo. En mi mano, enganchada a ella había un... hombre. Su cabeza apoyada en las sabanas blancas, rozando mi pierna. El calor que me irradiaba su cuerpo me hizo recordar quien era.

Edward, con su pelo cobrizo y su tez blanca, y pulida como la porcelana. Tire de mi mano, he intente incorporar me pero su mano se tenso sobre la mía, obligando me a permanecer tumbada.

-No te muevas, Bella. -dijo en un susurro, tenia un deje de cansancio en la voz.  
Volví a intentar colocarme, me solté de su agarre. Pero en el intento una punzada de dolor me atravesó, desde el vientre hasta el pecho y de el centro de mi espalda hasta mis cervicales.

Moví mis piernas para comprobar los daños. Mis manos palparon mi cuerpo, notando que mi ropa ya no estaba en mi cuerpo. El abultado vendaje de mi abdomen envuelve todo mi cuerpo.

-Has perdido mucha sangre -me dijo quitando mi mano de mi vientre.

-Me...-las palabras se pegaban en mi garganta.

Edward se levanto tomo un vaso y me lo acerco.

-Es agua, tendrás la garganta seca... tu cuerpo regurgitar sangre -bebí, unos sorbos, notando el sabor salado y oxidado de la sangre bajo por mi garganta, las arcadas y el espasmo de mi estomago, me dolió hasta el alma. El gemido salio de mi boca, y una lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos. Mi mano se abrió dejando caer el vaso, rompiendo en mil pedazos contra el suelo.

Que eufemismo, ese vaso me recordó mi corazón.

La mano de Edward se acerco a mi cara, en un intento de acariciar me.

-No me toques -dije apartando me de él.

-Yo no le hice nada a tu padre -rogó

-Me tengo que ir -intente bajarme de la camilla -da me mi ropa.

-No te puedes ir.

-No te he preguntado, te ordeno que me traigas mi ropa. Me voy -le grite, me tuve que encoger de el dolor.

-He pasado mas de cuatro horas operándote y llevas inconsciente mas de siete horas, no te puedes ir.-parecía consternado, pero en su herencia no dejaba lugar para ese sentimiento, ellos no pensaron en mi padre.

-Mi ropa -exigi.

-Bella, por Dios -cayó de rodillas, pero yo ya me había bajado de la cama -me iré, no te molestare -rogó

-No -que seria de las chicas si no llegaba a tiempo.

-Si un solo punto se abre, no podre garantizar que vivas, una sola infección -suspiró, cerro los ojos y dejo caer la cabeza hacia tras -Hay que limpiar la herida cada dos horas durante las primeras setenta y dos horas.

-Yo lo are.

-La...-soltó el aire parecía que le costaba hablar -la espada rozo órganos muy importantes, puedes tener un derrame o incluso algo peor.

-No me voy a quedar, da me mi ropa.

Se levanto del suelo, camino hasta la puerta y miro, negó con la cabeza y salio. La puerta se volvió a abrir, pero esta vez entro la mujer que trabajaba en la casa de Edward.

-¿Sue?

-Oh, niña, has tenido muy preocupado al señor.

-No me puedo quedar -dije apoyando me en la cama.

-Señorita -dijo muy seria -me promete que se cuida.

-Si, pero mi ropa...

-La traigo aquí.

Me costo un poco enderezar me una ves me coloco el corsé, pero cunado lo tenia apretado el dolor de amortiguo un poco, podría decir que era algo llevadero. Con mi vestido puesto, me puso las medias y los botines, pues no me podía doblar para abrochar los.

-Niña, tengo muy claro que el señor Edward es un tanto... -se quedo pensando unos segundos -boca rápida, no piensa demasiado entes de hablar. Pero nunca fue su intención ofenderla.

-No se preocupe, ya me di cuenta que su boca va mas rápida que su celebro -intente reír, pero me dolió -me tengo que ir.-camine hasta la puerta. Antes de llegar tocaron.

-Pase -contesto Sue.

-Bella, no puedes irte -dijo Edward muy nervioso desde la puerta.

-Te voy a perdonar la vida, por que salvaste la mía, pero no me pienso quedar -lo aparte de mi camino.

-Yo te debo mi vida -dijo cogiendo mi brazo.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de eso -dije zafando me de su agarre.

-Ten,-dijo entregándome una bolsa de tela marron -dentro ahí una nota con las instrucciones de las curas, si tienes algún problema, busca me.

-Si tengo algún problema, dejare que dios termine lo que hoy empezó -me di media vuelta sobre mis talones, en un movimiento lento, camine por el pasillo hasta la calle, mis amigas se iban a enfadar por esto.

* * *

Aki hay otro capi mas, lo de Emmett, es algo diferente. No se enamora de Bella, la dejo solo con Jacob y Edward para elegir.

Aunque yo... si me dejan al KELLAN no le hago el feo :D

Besos


	11. Reencuentro en alta mar

CAPITULO 10

REENCUENTRO EN ALTA MAR

_Edward_

Una semana, eso llevaba este maldito barco, intentando alcanzar al maldito Swan. Con el periscopio podía ver el culo del barco, las velas negras se confundían con el mar. La noche no ayudaba, para poder distinguir el barco de el horizonte.

-Crees que los alcanza-remos mañana? -dijo Jasper a mi espalda.

-Nu se -me encogí de hombros.

-Eso es optimismo -dijo Emmett desde el timón -Esta noche los abordaremos.

-De verdad crees que podremos con ellos? -dije con duda, no miedo la verdad es que ya no me quedaba nada por lo que temer a la muerte.

La mujer con la que pesaba pasar el resto de mi vida, como la madre de mis hijos para honrarme y respetarme era una vulgar prostituta, bueno.. lo de vulgar no... pues Mike y Emmett me aclararon que sus honorarios son desorbitados.

Mi mente cavilo a lo que tenia planeado para cobrar me el trato de estúpido que me había dado durante estos años.

Le pagaría sus honorarios, saciaría mis instintos en ella y me alejaría de ella para siempre.

-Por Maria, podremos.

-Y por Isabella Swan también -Isabella Swan, recordó mi mente, ese nombre era el que había pronunciado el maleante marinero, cuando mi Bella, no... mía no, estaba desmallada.

-Yo he visto a Bella -dije perdido en la inmensidad del océano.

-¿Que? -grito a lo lejos, en cuestión de segundos tiro de mi brazo haciendo me caer de espaldas -¿Como que la has visto?

-Si, iba con dos amigas, ella es realmente hermosa -mi voz soñadora, al recordar su belleza, su piel tersa y blanca, el olor que emanaba como una fuente.

Su mano atrapo mi cuello, sus ojos se pegaron a los mios, nuestras narices se rozaron.

-Ella es mi prometida, escucha bien Volturi, si le has hecho algo o algo le ha pasado te matare con mis propias manos -nos separamos de golpe.

La cara de Jasper era todo un dilema.

-Ni si quiera la conoces -dije en mi defensa -como sabes que te amara, que querrá ser tu esposa, tu mujer -ahora habían hablado los celos.

-No, vuelvas a mentar la, no es digna de tu boca ni tus ojos.

-En eso tienes razón, pero tampoco lo es para los tuyos -reflexione -Los ángeles como ella son inalcanzables.

-Ya basta -dijo Jasper por primera vez, ambos lo miramos -alcancemos ese barco y peleemos con nuestras entrañas por sacar a esas chicas de hay, para volver a recuperar nuestras vidas.

-Yo no quiero mi vida, ya no tengo nada por que vivir -dije mas para mi que para los demás.

Camine con el periscopio en la mano, mirando al distancia en la que el barco de Swan.

-Seguro que Tanya te espera en el puerto para casarse contigo -dijo la voz conciliadora de Jasper.

-Ella se quedara esperando, si es por mi, no regresare.

No dijo nada mas, se dio la vuelta y me dejo solo. Escuche su fuertes pasos rebotar por la madera de el suelo.

Nada tenia sentido , ni mi venganza, ni el calor que sentía al pensar en que si encontrábamos a Bella, ella se tendría que casar con Emmett.

_"No quería vivir para ver eso"_

Los celos... dios! _CELOS_, eso nunca lo había sentido. De seguro es algo diferente, nunca ninguna mujer me había alterado tanto.

-Edward,-sacudieron mi hombro, al mirara era Jasper -en cuanto la noche sea mas densa atacaremos su barco. -Emmett parecía muy, concentrado. No lo mire pero escuche lo que ellos me dijeron.

-Jasper piensa que sera mejor que te abramos camino a las bodega,-dijo Emmett, ahora algo inquieto -tu tarea es proteger a las dos chicas y traerlas a nuestro barco.

-Puede que no sea un soldado, pero me se defender.-la indignación se noto en mi tono de voz -Soy un espero en esgrima y armas ligeras.

-Si, bueno, pero a mis hombres los dirijo yo -dijo Jasper cortante -Tu única tarea es traer a esas muchachas a este barco y protegerlas de Swan, con tu vida.

-Eso da lo por echo.

Nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos camarotes, en mi caso para armarme con mi alijo personal. El cinturón y las fundas de la espalda me pesaba un poco. no estaba acostumbrado al peso de ir armado. Pero me acostumbraría. Era cuestión de hacerlo.

No se cuanto tiempo pase allí, alistando me para la batalla mas importante que había tenido en mi vida. Si ellas no volvían, Tanya tendría lo que se merecía, pero las muchachas no tenían la culpa de que mi vida amorosa fuera un engaño.

-Edward -dijo una voz detrás de la puerta mientras golpeaba, en un sonido sordo -Ya es la hora.

No conteste, salí y camine a la escalera de cubierta. Solo tenia que entrar a barco y buscar el camarote del Capitán _Swan_, sacar a las chicas y escoltar las a nuestro barco.

_"Sencillo"_

-No necesitas hacerte el héroe, solo trae las. -repitió Emmett -Swan, es para mi.-nos aclaro a los dos -me la debe por usar el apellido de mi tío.

-Cuando mueva mi mano colocar la pasarela, en silencio.-susurro a sus hombres -Emily y Leah, están... en lugar seguro -siguió susurrando sobre nuestras cocineras. Emmett no le contesto solo asintió.

Jasper espero un par de minutos, movio la mano y en un cerrar y abrir de ojos yo estaba bajando por la escalera de cubierta de el barco de Swan. Todo era un caos, me quite a uno o dos de encima mientas pasaba por el pasillo hasta la ultima puerta.

No tenia idea por donde empezar a buscar pero esta me pareció la mejor forma.

La puerta estaba atrancada, lo que me dio a entender que estaban detrás de ella.

-Señoritas,-grite para que se me oyera desde el otro lado de la puerta -Vengo para llevarlas con su familia -un grito de jubilo se escucho, detrás de la puerta.

Camine los tres pasos que había de espacio y golpee la puerta, esta cedió des-encajando se por las bisagras. Volví a tomar impulso, golpeando de nuevo la puerta, esta cayó al suelo en plancha. Asome mi cabeza y vi a tres chicas asustadas en un rincón de la habitación.

-Están bien? -pregunte algo tenso, ellas no me habían mirado a la cara ni un solo segundo.

-Si -jadeo una de ellas -Señoritas como están? -parecía ser la mucama, preocupando se por sus amas.

-Todo bien Charlotte -esa voz hizo que mis ojos buscaran el rostro en la oscuridad.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, esas jóvenes, _ellas_...

-¿Donde esta _Bella_? -les pregunte exasperado.

_"Si ese miserable le había puesto un dedo encima a mi Bella"mi sangre hervía_

_"Lo mataría, con mis manos"_

-Ella...-Alice parecía asustada

-No sabemos de quien hablas -dijo la voz temblorosa de Rose

-Se que fui un idiota, pero ella esta en el barco, él le ha hecho daño? -mas que una pregunta parecía un ruego.

-No le ha hecho daño -dijo segura -y a nosotras tampoco -dijo dando un paso atrás, para apartarse de mi.

-Tengo que llevaros a mi barco -dije extendiendo la mano.

-Pero... -dijo Alice

-No dejare que Swan os haga ningún daño -ambas se miraron con duda, pero Alice tomo mi mano -Caminar detrás de mi, no os alejéis.

Se pegaron a mi como una sombra, camine por el pasillo. Estaba punto de salir a la luz de las antorchas de la cubierta cuando algo llamo mi atención. El Capitán Swan, estaba peleando con Emmett en en un combate con espada, la pelea se veía desnivelada, pues Swan era menudo y bastante delgado, su altura no era nada del otro mundo.

_"Ese es el monstruo que tenia aterrorizado a todo el mundo"_

Protegí a las mujeres con mi cuerpo mientras me acercaba por la periferia a la pasarela para que pasaran a el barco de Emmett. No quite ojo de la pelea, ni de los distintos enfrentamientos que en este momento se producía.

-No te muevas -grito Swan, desde el otro lado de la cubierta.

No le hice gran caso, y proseguir con mi misión, algo cambio en un segundo. Emmett estaba en el suelo, sin su espada, sus ojos dilatados por el dolor y la sorpresa de haber sido derribado.

-Correr, correr, pasar al nuestro barco -las inste, a ir mas rápido. Obedecieron pero no lo suficiente mente rápido. Un tipo corpulento nos impidió el paso, a ese hombre yo lo conocía era el que había atacado a Bella en el puerto. Solo necesite eso para encarar me a él.

No deje que reaccionara lo estoquee con mi espada, haciendo que retrocediera dos pasos, dejando libre la pasarela para que las tres mujeres entraran a mi barco.

-El mundo es muy grande pero el océano no lo es tanto -dije cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en lo mios, reconociendo me al fin -me voy a cobrar cada gota de sangre que Bella derramo por culpa de tu espada.-mi voz cortaba como el mismo filo de mi espada.

Jacob se incorporo, me invistió con toda sus fuerzas, pero logre esquivarlo, cayó al suelo, pero lo volví a dejar que se levantara. Yo no soy un cobarde por atacarlo por la espalda, eso no.

-Fue tu culpa Volturi -escupió el apellido de mi tío.

-Yo no soy mi tío, no tengo que pagar por sus pecados, yo también e sufrido por sus crímenes -dije mientras retenía la embestida de su espada con la mía. El filo brillaba muy cerca de mi cara, pero logre alejarlo.

-Si, ya! yo perdí a mi padre, a la niña que... _amo_, y al mejor hombre que se haya conocido -dijo como si recordara a esas personas, pero sin perder la concentración.

Gire ciento ochenta grados para esquivar otro ataque pero esta vez si recibí el impacto, su acero se alojo en mi hombro, haciendo que mis rodillas temblaran ante tal intromisión. Pero con una espiración profunda recobre el control.

_"Esto es por Bella"-_me recordé

-Mi tío me arrebato el amor...

-Ya a esa que sera la mujer de Fénix -dijo arrogante -demasiado usada para mi gusto -dijo fanfarron.

-No, a la que me rechazo por tener... sangre Volturi por mis venas -estas palabras parecieron caer le como hielo, su cuerpo se puso rígido, pero no solo el suyo sino la mujeres también gritaron, desvié mi mirada un solo segundo, para asegurara me que nadie había traspasado lo pasarela, era casi imposible ya que yo estaba ostrugendo la entrada de esta.

Al volver a centrar mi vista en mi adversario este estampo su puyo en mi cara haciendo me caer de espaldas contra la madera del suelo.

-Ella es mía, entiendes, tus sucias manos nunca serán usadas para recorrer su cuerpo como las de un amante -dijo desde encima mio.

Uno de sus pies presiono mi cuello, el otro mi brazo herido, obligando me a soltar mi espada. Mi palma de la mano quedo es-puesta, mis ojos lo miraron desafiantes.

-Te voy a matar, lo sabes -dije con todo el odio que tenia en mi cuerpo -espero que me mates ahora, porque no tendré piedad si me dejas herido -con estas palabras dejo caer su espada la cual se clavo el mi mano.

El dolor, intenso, fluyo por todo mi cuerpo, pero no grite, ni me desmaye, no quite mis ojos de los suyo ni un solo segundo . Con mi otra mano golpee su rodilla, lo suficiente mente fuerte como para saber que la había roto, por el sonido que escuche al golpear la, mas que nada.

Él retrocedio, aullando de dolor, saco la espada de mi mano, la cerré con fuerza, sintiendo todo el dolor de la herida abierta, que atravesaba mi mano. Pero no me importo, el pagaría por lo que había hecho.

_"Por Bella"_

_"Mi Bella"_

Me levante de un salto y no me moleste en recuperar mi espada, me lance a el con el cuerpo desnudo, mis puños encontraron su cara, su estomago y en tres golpes certeros cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Levante la vista para comprobar como iba la batalla de mi alrededor, solo una cosa llamo mi atención.

Swan estaba en mi barco, buscando escapar con las chicas. La pasarela había sido quitada.

Corrí y salte sin pensar mucho en el peligro que había de caer por la borda, en lo tiburones o en la posibilidad de ahogarme por culpa de la unión de los barcos.

Con un estruendoso ruido caí en la cubierta de el barco que había sido un cárcel para mi en estas ultimas semanas. Swan se giro al escuchar mi caída. Me incorpore lo mas rápido posible, y me enfrente a él sin armas, pues mi espada estaba en el suelo junta al lado de la mancha de sangre, de la herida de mi mano.

_"No tengo nada, nada que perder"-_me dije a mi mismo.

-No te las vas a llevar -dije intentando que soltara la las chicas -ellas tienen familia.

-Yo también la tenia -dijo Swan con ira -Esta vez no te voy a perdonar la vida -su voz se perdía con la brisa, por el movimiento rápido de atacar me con la espada, mi puño viajo a su estomago, golpeando fallida mente en el costado derecho de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron, mirando los mios, en ese momento lo vi, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

Los que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Su cuerpo se arqueo contra el mio. Mi brazos la recogieron, y obligaron a enderezarse.

No podía haber llegado tan lejos.

Mi mano presiono donde la había golpeado notando el fluido caliente por mi mano.

Ya no tenia mas dudas, era ella.

_"Bella, era Swan"_

Mi pequeña fiera, había quitado el sueño a muchos hombre importantes, como el pirata mas temido de este lado de la costa. Y a mi, como la mujer que amo, pero que por mi familia nunca mereceré tener.

_-Bella _-aspire su nombre desde su cuello.

No deje que contestara, la tome entre mis brazos estilo novia y me dirigí escaleras abajo.

Rosalie y Alice se interpusieron en mi camino, pero con la mirada de odio que les envié se apartaron de mi camino.

-Buscar a Emily y a Leah, pidan le agua caliente y trapos de algodón, que lo lleven a mi camarote-exigí

Seguramente, no se curo la herida como debía, por eso aun sangraba.

-No... como sabes -musito Bella cuando la deposite con todo el mimo y cuidado del mundo en mi cama.

-Nunca olvidaría esos ojos -le toque cerca de ellos -cuando los miro... se que estoy vivo, se porque estoy vivo.

-¿Porque? -salio como un ruego, no como una pregunta.

-He nacido para adorarlos, cada minuto, segundo que me quede de vida, esta dedicado a tu existencia.

Acaricio mi cara con su mano temblorosa, acercándola a la suya. Cuando la tenia a unos pocos centímetros me di cuenta que me quería besar. No la rechace, la bese con todo el sentimiento que tenia dentro de mi desde el día que la vi con ese vestido azul por la calle.

Fue el beso mas dulce y tierno que he dado en mi vida, pero algo en ese beso fallo.

La mano de Bella soltó mi cara, y sus labios dejaron de mover se contra los mios.

Me separe de ella lentamente para darme cuenta que estaba inconsciente. A toda velocidad, me deshice de su camisa, encontrando las vendas que le recubria desde el pecho hasta la cadera. La sangre se concentraba en el estomago.

_"Solo espero que sea un simple derrame"_

Corte las vendas, solo lo suficiente para ver la herida, no quería propasar me, si ella me quería mostrar sus secretos, estaría encantado, pero era cosa de ella.

La puerta se abrió y una Rosalie muy asustada entro con los paños, Alice traía el agua.

-No le dirás a nadie -dijo la primera -Fénix es un asesino, Bella tenia que evitar la boda de Alice.

-Se lo que es mi _primo_ y mi _tío_. Y no no pienso hacer o decir nada, hasta que _mi_ Bella este fuera de peligro.

-La amas?

-Mas que a mi vida -dije mientras limpiaba y examinaba la herida. -Esta un poco infectada, no se la ha curado correctamente ¿verdad? -lo cierto es que no me interesaba la respuesta.

Comencé a limpiar la herida. Cuando termine la desinfecte y volví a tapar.

-Quitarle la vendas de el pecho y tapar la para que descanse mejor.-me levante, notando mis piernas entumecidas de haber estado de rodillas. Camine hasta la puerta -cuando este lista llámame, quiero pasar la noche... bueno velar hasta que se despierte -salí de allí para encontrarme con mis camaradas, si se pueden llamar así.

En cubierta no se escuchaba gran cosa.

-Edward,¿donde esta Swan? -me dijo Emmett, acortando la distancia conmigo.

-El es mio -_si tu supieras_.

-Eso no es así...

-Esta herido, y encerrado.-le corte -Yo lo vigilare, solo quería saber como estaban las cosas.

-Muchos se han rendido y otros están apresados en la bodega de su barco -dijo Jaspe desde la puerta de la cubierta -¿las chicas?

-Están bien, preparen les un camarote, las enviare a desayunar con vosotros, trate las con respeto.

-Eso no sera difícil después de lo de Swan.

-Si, ya -camine y retorne a mi habitación. Allí Alice me esperaba en la puerta -¿Ya esta?-pregunte inpaciente.

-Si... Tengo algo de hambre -dijo tímida, provocando una risa por mi parte.

-It a cubierta, allí Emmett y Jasper os esperan a las dos -toque la puerta y entre.

Rosalie estaba terminando de tapar a Bella.

-Le puse una camisa tuya -dijo con pesar -espero no te moleste.

-No, Alice tiene hambre, le dije como encontrar a mis _amigos_.-ella asintió y salio del camarote.

Una vez a solas, me senté al lado de la cama tomando la mano de Bella con la mía.

-Yo cuidare de ti, renegare a mi apellido, hasta mi sangre por conseguir tu amor.-acaricie su mano con la mía -Te amo.

* * *

Bueno ya se que llega tarde, espero me perdonen, pero voy poniendo me al dia.

Espero que les guste, pues he intentado dar mucho de mi, para conseguir un Eddy digno de esta Bella.

Dios, esta chica los va a poner a todos firmes...jajajaja.

Mi otra historia:

Estoy escribiendo el capitulo nuevo... como muy tarde el martes estara publicado, vamos a volvel a un capi semanal. Osea dos semanales para mi.

Besitos y perdon por la espera.


	12. La punta de la vela

Chicas, si tuense, Bella lleva puesto sus braguitas y una camisa de Eddy. Ya no va con las pintas de Swan. Rosalie la cambia cuando Edward termina de operarla. Me parece que esto promete, jajaja.

* * *

CAPITULO 11

LA PUNTA DE LA LLAMA

_Bella_

La oscuridad y el dolor se disiparon. Pero en mi mente quedaba una bruma muy potente, demasiado densa y espesa.

Seguro que cuando despertara seria entregada a Aro. Alice se casaría con Fénix y Rosalie... la utilizarían para saciar los instintos animales y primitivos de cualquier hombre adinerado. Una vida de odio tirada a la basura, todo para nada.

Obligarme a alejarme de Edward solo me hizo encontrar lo antes y como mi enemigo.

_"¿Que pensara de mi?"_

_"¿Me habrá traicionado?"_

Un rayo de lucidez me deslumbro.

_"Lo bese"_

Mi mano voló a mis labios, se sentían cálidos, pero secos. Como si hiciera días que no se hidrataban. Salte con la intención de incorporar me. Pero algo me retuvo. Atrapo mi mano y la coloco a mi costado.

Ya no tenia dolor, no tanto como antes.

-Tranquila -me apremio la voz mas dulce que podía escuchar.

-Estoy ciega -susurre, tenia los ojos abiertos pero no podía ver nada -no puedo ver.

-Bella tranquila es de noche, esta todo oscuro.

-La luna...

-Esta noche no hay luna -su voz se apago, se notaba cansada -es de las noches mas oscuras que e visto en mi vida.

No conteste, no sabia que decir. Me ayudo a sentar me, se separo de mi, provocando el vació. Pero enseguida algo molesto a mis ojos, los cerré con fuerza.

-Ves, tu vista esta perfecta.

-Si -dije abriendo los ojos poco a poco. En realidad me costo mucho adaptar la vista -¿que paso?-dije esperando lo peor.

-Nada.

-¿Como? -mi vista recorrió su hermoso rostro, el que me tenia derretida desde que lo vi en la calle, si no fuera por su bocota.

-Todos menos tus amigas piensan que aquí esta Swan, un preso de guerra.

-No me has delatado? -estaba realmente asustada.

-No, nadie mas que Alice, Rosalie y yo sabemos que tu no eres un hombre. -me sonroje ante sus palabras, baje la vista -no -tomo mi mentón -llevo mucho sin ver tus ojos, no me prives de ello.

-Es que, yo...

-Eres muy valiente, testaruda. Pero lo que has hecho por tus amigas, eso no tiene nombre -su voz me intimido, pero no estaba enfadado, sus ojos me lo decían. Su mirada a pesar de esta tenue luz de la vela, me dejo en claro que me admiraba.

-No fue solo por ella.

-De todas formas, podrías haberlas abandonado.

-Soy egoísta por traer las, las use como señuelo. No me lo perdonaran nunca.

-Ella no tiene nada que perdonas, les salva te la vida.

-Las podía haber dejado en el primer puerto que vi, pero no, las traje conmigo, arriesgue sus vidas.

-Bueno... yo no diría eso.

-¿Como están ella?

-De eso tenemos que hablar, pero mañana. Ahora descansa.

-No tengo sueño. Cuenta me ¿si? -rogué

-¿Que quieres saber?

-¿Y Jacob? -no quería saber que también provoque su muerte.

-Tanto _te_ importa -en su tono note la tensión y el recelo.

-El peleaba para mi.

-Dirás por _ti_, esta enamorado de _ti_, como Emmett.

-¿Que Emmett? -no me sonaba nada ese nombre-

-Tu primo y prometido.-soltó herido

-PROMETIDO! -mi tono subió como dos octavas -yo no estoy prometida...

-Si lo estas, tu padre lo arreglo con su cuñado.

-No -negué febril mente -mi padre no me aria eso, él me dejaría elegir y enamorarme.

-El amor, en estos casos llega después.-se callo abrupta mente al escuchar unos pasos en el pasillo -Pero creo, sino me equivoco que en compromiso esta roto... espero no te importe.

-No. ¿pero porque?

-Pregunta le a Rosalie -me fui a levantar pero me lo impidió -ahora no, esta ocupada.

-¿Como? ¿Que le habéis hecho?¿Como les hayáis tocado un pelo?

-Bueno... en realidad si se lo han tocado, pero asido algo consentido.

-¿Que? -esto era desesperan te, no lograba pensar con claridad por la proximidad del cuerpo de Edward, que estaba sentado de rodillas en el suelo, en un posición real mente incomoda. Golpee con mi mano en la cama -Sienta te aquí, esa posición parece incomoda.

-Ya me acostumbre, llevo aquí cuatro días.

-Cuatro días! eso e estado inconsciente -dije sorprendida. Edward asintió.

-Si, pero asido un placer cuidarte, es una lastima que cuando nos separemos lo tenga que hacer otro.

-¿Otro? -se me abrieron los ojos.

_"¿Quien?"_

-Si, Jacob -escupió su nombre -por cierto esta bien, lo tenemos encerrado, pero esta bien alimentado y sin heridas.

-Bien -musite.

_"No me interesaba eso, pero bien"_

Se empezó a levantar, pensé que se sentaría. Pero no, camino hasta la puerta.

-Te vas?

-Si, ya estas despierta, no me necesitas.

-Aahh _-"claro ya no estoy necesitada de sus dotes de medico, solo un paciente mas"-_pensé

-No eres un paciente mas -dijo junto delante de la puerta -nunca lo has sido.

-Por que te vas? sino soy una mas, no te vayas.

-No se si podre controlarme.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bella -se aproximo a mi -te deseo, te amo, te necesito. No me pidas que escuche cuanto quieres que Jacob este bien, y el amor que le profesas. Porque no puedo, me matan los celos, y me entran ganas de dar se lo a comer a los tiburones.

Mi corazón se acelero. Era la primera vez que un hombre se me declaraba, el mismo hombre que me dio mi primer beso.

-Mataron a su padre por protegerme, me sentiría culpable si lo mataran también a el.

-Ahh. Puedo preguntar por que?

-Me hice pasar por hombre...-el solo asintió -Mi padre me traía desde Inglaterra...-Le conté mi historia muy por lo alto. No tenia intención de entristecer me con el pasado. El futuro pintaba mucho mejor.

-Ahora entiendo por que me odiaste cuando supiste mi parentesco con Aro. Yo tampoco estoy muy feliz de saber que somos familia.

-Pero no es tu culpa, tu...-me tienes loca -tu...-consigues que mi cuerpo tiemble solo con tu olor -tu... eres diferente -termine.

-Ojala no fuera mi familia.

-Ya no importa, no eres como ellos.

-Me podrás perdonar alguna vez.

-No tengo nada que perdonar.

-En el hospital dijiste...-mi mano fue a su cara y lo acaricie. Estaba sentado en mi cama pero bastante lejos de mi. Acerque su cara a la mía, obligando lo a moverse mas cerca mio.

-Lo lamento.

-No lo hagas, nadie... ninguna mujer me había puesto en mi sitio.

-Entonces me alegro, no soy como las demás -intente hacer algo que jamas pensé, sonar seductora.

-Eso ni que lo digas... -nuestras frentes se tocaron, y me perdí en esos ojos verdes que brillaban dorados por la luz amarilla de las velas.

Su aliento choco contra el mio, el dulce sabor de la vainilla y el chocolate vinieron a mi. No me resistí y los probé, este beso lo domino el. El sabor exquisito, impregnaba mi boca.

Su húmeda lengua recorrió mi labio inferior, pidiendo paso. Tome aire al tiempo que le abría los labios para dar le paso. Su aliento penetro en mis pulmones. Sus manos se adueñaron de mi cuello y cintura.

Sin hacerme daño, me subió a su regazo, donde mis manos no dejaron su cara y pasearon por su pelo.

-Haz me parar -rogó, con su voz ronca por la excitacion.

-No.

-No esta bien...

-No me deseas -me aleje -se que no soy gran cosa, una mujer que se hacia pasar por hombr...

-No, pero mereces que sea en tu noche de bodas, con el hombre que te desposes.-sus ojos eran profundos.

-Nadie me aceptara, no soy suficiente -dije apartándolo de mi -un pirata, vagabundo. Una mujer sin nadie.

-Eres demasiado para cualquiera. La heredera del apellido Swan, la condesa Swan.

-Es una escusa muy pésima -me gire dándole la espalda, me tumbe completa mente y cerré los ojos.

Una corriente fría entro por debajo de las sabanas, unas brazos fuertes me apretaron contra algo muy duro. Compren di que me estaba abrazando, me removí hasta quedar frente a el.

-Eres dulce, pura, y la mujer mas hermosa que mis ojos han tenido la dicha de ver. Muero por ser el hombre que te despose, y te enseñe como se ama a una mujer.

-Se lo... -lo bese.

_"Esto se había vuelto una costumbre"_

-No podre para, te deseo demasiado.

-Eso es lo que quiero -nuestros labios se juntaron, solo nos separábamos por aire.

-Cuando lleguemos a puerto te casaras conmigo. Pienso ponerte escolta para que no escapes.

-Me parece justo -dije con la sonrisa boba mas tonta que podría poner.

-Bien -sus manos volaron por mi cuerpo, desabrochando la camisa, que parecía suya -no sabes lo que sentí cuando Rosalie me dijo que te tuvo que poner mi ropa para descansar. Cuando estemos en nuestra casa quiero que uses mis camisas, solo mis camisas -me ronroneo lo ultimo.

_"Nuestra casa"_

-Como desees -exhale, en un gemido mudo.

-Como puede ser que el gran Pirata Swan, se ha vuelto dócil?-dijo entre burlón y excitado.

Mi mano vago por su espalda, el aire se le atoro y se puso mas rígido con cada caricia. Mi camisa desapareció, dejando mi cuerpo desnudo a sus ojos. Intente cubrir me.

-Mi vida, no lo hagas -atrapo mis manos, las subió por encima de mi cabeza, obligando me a dejar mi espalda pegada a la cama, a si pues posicionandose el encima mio -llevo mucho tiempo soñando contigo.

-¿Si? -pregunte dudosa, además que era la única palabra que me salia por la boca, aparte de jadeos.

_"No podía ser tanto tiempo, solo lo conocía desde hacia dos semana"_

_"Casi tres"_

-Llevo años soñando -beso -con la mujer de mi vida,-beso mi cuello, un beso húmedo -la madre de mis hijos,-bajo por mi escote, dejando un camino con sus dulces labios -mi amante perfecta -lamió uno de mis endurecidos pezones, mientras con una mano apretaba el otro.

-Co... como -suspire -lo sabes? -mis jadeos eran dulces pero profundos.

No respondió, tomo mi mano y se la coloco en el inicio de su pecho, bajando hasta el principio de su pantalón. Estaba abultado. No era tonta, no había estado con ningún hombre en mi vida pero sabia de que se componía su anatomía. Mi padre, Thomas, se encargo de darme mi charla cuando le pedí matrimonio a Rosalie.

-Esto... me pasa solo con verte -dijo cuando cambiaba de pecho.

Pase mi otra mano hasta el final de su camisa, y con los dedos todo lo firmes que pude, fui deshaciendome de los botones. Cuando termine pasee mis manos de forma posesiva y descarada por su torso. Los músculos se marcaban ante mi contacto. Hasta llegar al de su pantalón, que parecía que darle pequeño.

Se tenso al notar que la estrechez de este desaparecía, mi mano se introdujo en sus calzones, buscando algo nunca visto. La búsqueda fue corta, lo encontré enseguida. Mis labios vagaron por su cuello, ansiosos de escuchar los gemidos que le provocaba.

Atrape en mi mano su dura erección y la frote con suavidad, ten lentamente que pareció doler le. Lo repetí unas cuantas veces, Edward parecía perder la concentración pues soltaba mis pezones momentanea mente.

Su mano paseo por mi pierna derecha, hasta encontrar se con mis braguitas. Las desato casi desesperado. Una vez que mi cuerpo estuvo total mente expuesto a el lo admiro. Repartio tiernos besos por mis abdomen, lamió la herida de mi tripa. La cual estaba casi curada, por no decir que total mente. En su lugar había un fina linea de tres dedos de larga.

Saque la mano que tenia en su pantalón, para ayudar a la otra en la tarea de quitarse lo. Pero Edward me detuvo.

-Esta... noche... va a ser la primera... vez que... haga el amor... -dijo entre jadeos. Lo mire extrañada, no parecía un hombre inexperto -Nunca he sentido nada por ninguna de mis otras conquistas... -sus ojos se veían dolidos, como si le atormentara el pasado -Quiero amarte.-su mano rozo mi zona sensible de una forma muy superficial.

-A... ama... me -gemí, por la sensacion de sentir su mano en mi centro, jugando con mi botón.

-Lo siento... -me beso dulce mente.

-No me estas... haciendo daño.

-Ni te lo are, prefiero morir -dijo separando se de mi y bajando sus pantalones, llevando se con sigo los calzones.

Su eminente erección, apuntaba hacia mi como el mástil de un barco apunta hacia el cielo. La curiosidad me llamo y no pude evitar tocar la parte rosada de la punta.

-Bella -siseo. Lo mire preguntando en silencio si le había hecho daño.

Tenia los ojos cerrados, parecía disfrutar de mi caricia, la repetí.

-Bella! -si voz salio estrangulada pero demasiado alta.

-Sshhhuu -susurre. El abrió los ojos para ver si me había arrepentido. Negué con la cabeza, pase mi mano por su cuello y lo asie hacia mi. Lo bese con todo lo que tenia dentro, con el amor que sentía por él -te amo.

-Yo también te amo Bella -me dijo mientras e posicionaba entre mis piernas, me deje hacer, para facilitarle las cosas -Relaja te, te dolerá al principio.

-Lo has hecho antes -me miro extrañado, seguro había estado con cientos -estar con...-sentí vergüenza de la palabra.

-No -negó con la cabeza, dando me una deslumbrante sonrisa -solo contigo.

Sonreí satisfecha, lo volví a acercar a mi boca. No tarde mucho en sentir una presión en la parte baja de mi entrada.

_"Real mente es enorme"_

_"¿Tendrá cabida en mi?"_

Comencé a notar que mi cuerpo se acomodaba a el extraño. Se adentraba en mi muy poco a poco hasta que topo con algo mas duro, la barrera de mi virginidad. Retrocedió un poco, y me miro a los ojos.

-Muerde me aquí -acerco su cuello a mi boca -voy hacerlo rápido -asentí, coloque mis brazos sobre sus hombros y lo apreté contra mi -te amo, siento hacerte daño.

Note su miembro retroceder apenas unos centímetros. En un movimiento rápido me embistió con fuerza, rompiendo mi barrera y rellenando toda mi cavidad con su miembro.

Mi boca se abrió para gritar de dolor pero entonces recordé a los demás. Mis dientes se clavaron en su cuello, tan fuerte que pude sentir el sabor de oxido y sal, la sangre. Mis uñas tampoco se quedaron a tras y se hicieron hueco en sus omoplatos.

Edward se mantuvo quieto, mientras me acostumbraba y el dolor cedía. Cuando se fue disipando el dolor, relaje mis manos y por ultimo mi boca. Mire su cuello dando me cuenta de la marca que le había dejado. Mis dos filas de dientes dibujaban dos medias lunas, la sangre salia de ellas levemente.

-Te hice daño -susurre con la poca voz que mi cuerpo pudo sacar.

Me miro con devoción, pase mi dedo por la herida y la bese.

-Estamos a mano -dijo balanceandose dentro de mi.

Atrapo mi labios en un beso frenético. Sus embestidas eran lentas pero profundas. La sensacion de sentirlo dentro era indescriptible. El éxtasis me recorría por todo el cuerpo, y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraban viva con un solo roce.

Acelero sus movimientos, hasta el punto en que mi cuerpo convulsiono. Un calor se apodero de mi bajo abdomen, haciendo que me tensara.

-Deja...lo ir -jadeo -dis...frut..ta lo -le hice caso y relaje mi cuerpo, lo suficiente para poder seguir el ritmo que sus embestidas me provocaban.

Y lo sentí mis ojos se cerraron, mi cuerpo tembló, el calor se concentro en mi vagina y subió a mi cabeza, haciendo me ver fuegos artificiales.

-Ed...w..a..r..d

Acelero el ritmos de las embestidas, hasta que se tenso, capturo mis labios con los suyos para ahogar los gemidos, demasiado altos, que salían de nuestras bocas.

-Be...l...lla, Be...lla -repetía entre suspiros, como una plegaria -Eres mía -giro dejando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, sin romper la conegsion que unía nuestros cuerpos.

-Solo... tuya -beso mis labios

-Isabella Marie Swan, casa te conmigo, haz me el hombre mas feliz del mundo.-dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-No se...-puse mi dedo en el mentón, mientras miraba la habitacion en penumbra -Creo...

-No te queda otra -acaricio mi espalda desnuda

-¿Porque?

-Si tengo suerte puede que dentro de unos meses me des un hijo -dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio, acaricio mi tripa con su otra mano -no quise evitarlo.

Lo mire con ternura. De verdad tenia dudas de que me casara con el, que después de esto lo alejara de mi.

-Si, estaré encantada de ser la señora Cullen.

-No, seras la señora Massen -enarque una ceja -Cuando esto termine usare el apellido de mi madre. Esme Massen.

-Pero... Ella no le importara.

-Ella murió hace unos años, y estaría encantada de que seas mi esposa y llevarás su apellido -le sonreí con amor, acomodando me entre sus brazos. El pene de Edward había disminuido y salido por si solo de mi, sin hacerme ningún daño. Sentí el vació de su ausencia -te amo señora Massen.

-Te amo mi señor Massen.

* * *

Es cierto, cuano Bella besa a Esdward en el otro capitulo lleva la barba, y la ropa de pirata... soy un tanto retorcida jajaja.


	13. Lo que uno esconde

Capitulo 12

LO QUE UNO ESCONDE

_Edward_

La tenia en mis brazos, era mía, solo mía.

Su pelo oscuro caía sobre la almohada en una cascada de rizos. Su piel pálida y tersa como puna perla.

Jamas creí poder tener un ser tan divino en mis brazos, y mas sabiendo que me ama como yo a ella.

-Te amo -le dije mientras besaba la corona de su cabeza.

Cerré los ojos y deje que me inundara el cansancio, la inconsciencia llego lo que no duro mucho. Un suave toque en mi pecho, dejando un recorrido de electricidad y calor. Sonreí al reconocer sus dedos haciendo dibujos sin sentido en mi pecho.

-Se que estas despierto -dijo con tono ronco.

-Como lo sabes?

-Tu corazón... se ha acelerado.

-No solo se ha acelerado mi corazón -ronronee

-Ja -escondió su cara en el hueco de mi axila para ahogar sus risas.

Cuando levanto la cabeza, me acerque a ella y la bese.

-Te amo -dije contra sus labios.

-Y yo a ti -pareció dudar durante un segundo antes te volver a hablar -¿Que va a pasar ahora?

-A que te refieres?

-Edward -me reto -sabes a que...

-Bella cuando lleguemos a tierra nos casaremos y ...-me puso un dedo en la boca. Negó con la cabeza

-No es eso, me refiero a... el capitán Swan, les vas a contar que soy yo.

-No -eso lo tenia mas que claro, si supieran que Swan es Bella, tendría mínimo un competidor por el amor de ella.

-Edward no me puedo quedar aquí encerrada todo el día...

-O si puedes.

-No -negó con la cabeza -es un lugar confortable, pero cuando tu no estés... me aburriré -dijo haciendo un puchero de lo mas sensual, su labio inferior fue presionado por sus dientes, cosa que me gustaría hacer yo con mis labios.

No me contuve y la bese, sorbiendo ese delicioso labio.

-Seré tu prisionero, saca los grilletes y esposa me para que no pueda escapar -rodee sus muñecas con mis manos, llevándolas a el cabezal de la cama.-Saca los grilletes, me quedare aquí, a tu lado por siempre -dije de una forma exagerada mente teatral.

Las risas sacudían su pecho y no pude evitar que mi miembro se volviera a tensar. No teníamos ni una sola prenda de ropa puesta, nuestros cuerpos se tocaban. El calor nos recorría, obligando nos a tocarnos para saciar esta necesidad que no embargaba. Las caricias lentas le sacaban jadeos y suspiros que me cortaban la respiracion. Cuando baje mi mano a sus muslos y adentre un dedo entre sus pliegues. Bella acerco su cadera a mi mano, buscando saciarse con mi contacto.

Esta tan húmeda. Mi dedo se resbalo hasta llegar a su botón, el que acaricie haciendo círculos sobre el.

-Edward... -suspiro

Deje que mi dedo se adentrara en su interior, solo para encontrarme son su estrecha cavidad dando me la bien venida. No pude esperar mas saque mi mano de su entre pierna, la subí por el costado de su cuerpo bordeando su cintura estrecha y sus voluptuosos pechos. Me separe lo suficiente para encarar mi pene en su entrada.

Empuje con cuidado, de forma lenta me introduje en ella. Su espalda se arqueo dejando frente a mi el valle de sus pechos para mi deleite.

-Te amo -dije cuando empecé a embestir la de la forma mas salvaje y animal que pueda imaginar. Sin hacerle daño, pues ella se retorcía de gozo entre mis manos. MI boca saboreaba el dulce manjar que tenia frente a ella.

Sus paredes se apretaron contra mi miembro y con una sacudida nerviosa, llegue a mi propia liberación. Caí con la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, sin dejar caer del todo el peso de mi cuerpo en el de ella.

-Te amo -dijo cuando se le normalizo la voz.

Gire sobre mi mismo con ella, en mi pecho, la abraza y bese.

-Vamos a volver a New York, y enfrentaremos a Aro.

-NO te puedo pedir eso.

-Cierto. Por eso te pido yo que me acompañes ha hacer justicia.

-Es tu tío -dijo levantando la cabeza.

-ES.. un cerdo, asesino, que merece que lo pongan en su sitio.

-Y que voy a ir allí como la hija de Charlie Swan... me matara.-se le quebró la voz

-No, vas a ir como el Capitan Swan. Eso pensaran todos, que eres un hombre.-dije muy serio.

-Me entregaras como tu prisionero? -por sus facciones diría que estaba muy dolida.

-No,-repetí cansina mente -como mi camarada. Vamos a enfrentarnos juntos contra Aro...

-No -su negativa era tajante -no dejare que expongas ti vida, no por mi.

-Si te pasara algo no quisiera vivir.-dije simplemente. Resoplo y me aparto de su cuerpo.

-No quiero mas vidas en mi conciencia.

-Bella -era tan fácil decir su nombre -si vamos a ajustar cuentas, lo haremos juntos -acaricie su estomago plano -no se si te has dado cuenta pero, tal vez...

-Yo no entiendo de eso...-se sonrojo -pero Thomas me dijo que habían formas de evitar que vinieran los bebes...

-Si, es algo complicado y bastante teórico, como para ponerme a explicarlo.

-¿Lo usaste, cierto? No me -sus mejillas se colorearon, era tan inocente y frágil cuando estaba sin ropa.

Aunque con esos pantalones se le marcaba un...

_"Para"_

_"Esto es serio"_

-No, ni si quiera me refrene un poco, ni lo pienso hacer, me gustan mucho los niños -la apreté entre mis brazos -Vamos a vestirnos, hace días que no comes algo solido.

Salte de la cama y me dirigí a asear me en el lavabo, quería darle un poco de privacidad. Cuando entre en la habitación, abrochando los últimos botones de mi camisa verde, mis manos dejaron de hacer su trabajo para tensar se en puños.

Bella de forma distraida pasaba las vendas por su espalda, en ella se veían las cicatriz sin curar de cuando se interpuso entre Jacob y yo.

-Te ayudo -dije dejando de lado mi enfado, pero no solo con el perro sino también conmigo mismo.

Sus manos soltaron las vendas por la impresión de mi voz, dejando así sus turgentes pecho a mi vista.

-Hermosa -le susurre dejando que mi aliento bajara por su columna.

Cuando pase la venda por delante sus pómulos estaban de un rojo carmesí, su labio atrapado entre sus dientes, los ojos cerrados me dejaron ver que aunque estuviera avergonzada le gustaba mi cercanía.

Una vez trabada la venda le acerque una de mis camisas que le quedaban enormes. Pero así ninguno de los hombres que hay en el barco la mirada. Sacudí la cabeza cuando la vi ponerse la barba.

_"IDIOTA"-_me grite mental mente.

_"Es un hombre... Bella, va de hombre"_

Pero un miedo me inundo, igual que la reconocí yo... Emmet y Jacob, tenían una intenciones con ella. Aun que Emmet tal vez...

Volví a sacudir la cabeza cuando escuche su estomago rugir.

-Tengo hambre.

-Normal, has estado días solo a caldo.

-Bueno y he tenido una noche muy movidita...-dijo con una sonrisa picara.

La atraje a mis brazos y me propuse a besar la, pero Bella me lo impidió alejándose un poco.

-La barba, tiene que ser...

-Diferente, besar a aun a mujer con mas pelo que yo -dije en un tono jocoso -pero a ti -bese sus labios tenue mente, notando el pelo artificial en mi barbilla -te besaría de todas formas.

Atrape sus labios que en ese momento sonrían por mis palabras y intensifique el beso introduciendo mi lengua en su boca. Nos separamos por la falta de aire. Tome su mano y la estire hasta la puerta. Una vez abierta la coloque tras mio.

-No te separes de mi.-dije con impaciencia.

Bella asintió y paso su mano por mi espalda. Camine por el pasillo de madera que dejaba ver las cinco habitación contiguas a la mis. Las atravesé con paso firme y sin vacilación. Subí las escaleras sin dejar muy a tras a mi Swan.

-¿Que diablos? -se escucho tras mio.

Me gire para encontrar me con Emmet desenvainando la espada para enfrentarse a Swan.

-Para -dije en tono seco, al tiempo que cambiaba de posición y colocaba a Bella detrás de mi cuerpo.

-¿Que pare? ¿Estas loco? ¿Tienes a un preso de guerra y lo dejas suelto por el barco? -su espada ya apuntaba mi pecho.

-Esta de nuestra parte.-dije con aspereza.

-Si?, ya seguro, como sabe que cuando lo dejemos en tierra lo van ahorcar.-dijo encogiendo se de hombros.

-Vamos a desayunar, ¿te apuntas?-dije intentando acabar esta discusión con algo de alimento en el cuerpo.

Me sentía desfallecer después de la noche tan agitada con mi vida.

-Si, mandare llamar a Jasper y las chicas.

-¿Estarán bien?-dijo Bella apretando mi muñeca.

-Mejor que contigo -le acuso -nosotros somos caballeros, no maltratamos damas, ni las viola...-

-Basta -dije sabiendo que eso no había pasado nunca -Quiero comer algo.

Camine dejando a Bella delante mio, sin dejar de mirar al frente por si alguno de los de la tripulación se creía que se había fugado de mi camarote.

Con una taza de café en la mano y dos bollos en el cuerpo las cosas se me hacían mas fáciles para la discusión que se avecinaba.

-Bueno -dije intentando que todos en la mesa me miraran -La cosa es...

-¿donde esta mi barco? -bramo Bella sin mas cortesía o diligencia.

-De camino a New York -dijo Jasper limpiando se las uñas de forma distraida -No pensara que le íbamos a dejar una forma de escape? -levanto la mirada.

-No voy a escapar, no sin las chicas.-Bella lo encaro, y desafió con la mirada. Esta mujer me volvía loco. Y cuando se enfadaba mas.

-JA JA Ja -la estridente voz de Emmet se hizo oír por la habitación -Eso si que no, ellas se quedan con nosotros...

-Son damas dignas de respeto -espeto entonces ella -no las voy a dejar a manos de simples...-les miro con asco -marineros -escupió

-Swan no cargue mi paciencia,-amenazo Emmet.

-¿O que? -lo desafió también poniendo se en pie.

-Ya -me interpuse entre ellos y Bella -Vamos a volver a tierra, nos enfrentaremos a Aro...

-Claro, lo que el señor Cullen quiere es a la zorra de su prometida.

-Sin siquiera parar se a pensar en las pobres chicas que se encuentran hay abajo, -Jasper señalo la escalera de mi espalda.

-Prometida -susurro la voz a mi espalda... haciendo que en mi pecho algo se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Un golpe en mi costado me aparto de su camino.

-Me entregaran a Aro y les darán su recompensa, solo con una condición -dijo con una fiera enjaulada evitando mi mirada.

-¿Cual? -dijeron a coro

-Que cuiden de Rosalie y de mi pequeña Alice, ellas... son muy importantes para mi.-dijo con la cabeza gacha

-Maldito mal nacido -escuche a Emmet mal decir -como te atreves... ellas son...

-Lo mejor de mi vida -esas palabras me dolieron.

-Bueno pues si va a ser a si de dócil el reto del camino le asignaremos un camarote.

-Bien, no tengo inconveniente en ser les de ayuda, lo que aun estoy algo débil.

-No lo quiero en mis cosas-espeto Emmet -entiende lo, no me siento agusto con un pirata cerca.

-Nunca mate a nadie, pero lo comprendo.-miro a los dos hombre con una intensidad que me dijo sin aliento.

-le indicare donde esta su camaro...

-Puede quedar se en el mio... así lo puedo vigilar.-dije con la esperanza que ella quisiera eso, después de escuchar lo de Tanya, que por otra parte no era cierto.

_"No lo iba a explicar delante de ellos"_

-No creo que sea necesario que me vigilen -dijo Bella mandándome un mirada helada -no tengo como escapar. Pero si quiero ver a las chicas aun que sea bajo supervisión, claro esta.

-Si ellas quieren.-dijo Jasper simple mente se levanto de su silla y camino por el salón hasta la puerta, Bella iba pegada sus talones, y no si quiera me dedico una mirada por muy furibundo que fuese.

Camine tras ellos...

-Lo dejaras morir por esa furcia. Es un hombre de honor.-dijo Emmet desde mi espalda.

-Es lo que te intentaba explicar, ella... Swan quiere ayudar, esas chicas son como su familia, nunca abuso de ellas.

-La tripulación decía lo contrario -sus mejillas se sonrojaron -pero yo comprobe que jamas la toco -dijo mas para si mismo que para mi.

-No voy por Tanya, ella...

-Te desilusiono -dijo en tono burlón.

-No, me enamore, creí que ella era la adecuada pero no, no lo era, y me alegro de saberlo.

-Que pena eso de ser puta le salio caro -dijo mofando se.

-Si la amara de verdad no me importaría que fuera... lo que fuera antes de conocerla y ser mi mujer.

-Amigo te han atrapado, ¿cierto?

-Y espero que no me suelten -camine sin decir mas, quería ver a Bella y explicarle lo de Tanya, ella era la única mujer para mi.

Toque la puerta que estaba entre abierta esperando respuesta, pero no hubo respuesta. Entre con cuidado de no ser descubierto.

-Bella, cariño no llores -dijo una voz dulce desde el puerta que daba al aseo -seguro que eso no es así.

-Desde que lo vi tuve que haberlo matado -dijo la voz inconfundible de Bella -cuando supe su parentesco con Aro debería a verlo...

Toque la puerta para que no volviera amenazar mi vida, con sus pensamientos. No espere respuesta y entre. Bella estaba en la bañera con sus amigas ayudando la a bañarse.

Mi Bella estaba con el pelo enjabonado que le caía espumoso sobre la espalda. El agua de la tina le llegaba por los peones dejándolos a mi vista, tan rosados y bellos como puedan ser. La luz de las velas hacia que su piel fuera de un cremas que apetecía ser devorado.

-Vete -espeto con odio.

-No sin antes hablar, luego si quieres me voy y sino te acompaño -señale el agua -Salid, yo me ocupo -les dije esta vez a las chicas quienes se ruborizaron pero solo asintieron y salieron de el lugar.

-Vete -me amenazo con la mirara.

Lleve mi mano a los botones de mi camisa y los empecé a desabrochar. No las tenia todas conmigo pero esperaba que la reconciliación fuera como las que se leen en los libros. Pasionales y desenfrenadas.

-No, es mas me voy a bañar contigo, necesitas alguien que te frote la espalda -se resolvió intentando salir en busca de su toalla pero no estaba. O salia desnuda o se quedaba dentro del agua esperando por mi.

-Yo no soy tu...-se le quebró la voz

-Mujer, o si que lo eres, solo mía -dije de forma tajante.

-Ahora las llaman así, a las _amantes_, no pienso compartir te, si eso es lo que crees que soy, te equivocas.-en su tono se denotaba el enojo pero también el dolor de ser la otra.

-No hay _amante_, solo tu, mi mujer. LA SEÑORA MASSEN, recuerdas?

-Eso fue anoche cuando querías que te dejara meterte bajo mis faldas.

-Tonta Bella -deje caer mi pantalón, lo saque a patadas con los zapatos -sol hay una y esa es...-introduje un pie y luego el otro, me acerque a ella con cautela -eres tu -capture sus labios con los mios en un beso forzada. Ya que Bella no lo respondió. Me separe de ella bufando.

-No me toques -y con eso su mano se estampo en mi cara -CANALLA!-cuando iba a repetirlo la pare.

-Casa te conmigo,-espete -ahora, aquí.

-¿Que? -sus ojos se abrieron como platos, brillaron como el fuego.

Me puse de rodillas ante ella.

-Hazme el honor de ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, no quiero amantes, no me interesa Tanya. Solo tu, Bella, solo tu, no quiero vivir si no despierto contigo cada día.

-Me quieres a mi -negué con la cabeza.

-A ti... te amo.

* * *

Bueno no lo puede evitar, en el libro caundo Edward le dice que lo ate... eso me gusta demasiado.

Yo lo ataba para siempre...

Viene con retraso pero espero que les guste.

Muchos besos, y en proximas estaran al dia mis historias.

LAS QUIERO


	14. Un largo paseo

Capitulo 13

UN LARGO PASEO

_Bella_

-Bella -gritaron desde la puerta, el golpe que dio esta al ser abierta retumbo por todo el camarote. -Bella, te teng...-la voz de Alice se quedo en nada.

Levante la cabeza para ver que quería, al intentar girar y enderezar mi cuerpo, un peso extra me lo impidió. No tarde en entender de que se debía.

El brazo de Edward estaba sobre mi cintura de forma posesiva, me removí para soltarme lo justo para salir de su presa.

-No...-murmuro en un suspiro mi acompañante.

-Alice...-la mire desde mi lugar, en la cama, bajo las mantas.

El semblante de las chicas era de total estupefacción, como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Su tez mas blanca que de costumbre, por el contrario Rosalie estaba roja -_de vergüenza_...- sus ojos mas oscuros de lo normal estaban fijados en el bulto de al lado de mi cuerpo.

Mire sobre mi hombro y pude apreciar la recta nariz de mi amor.

-Maldito -la puerta se cerro de golpe -desgraciado, como has podido aprovecharte así de ella -no me había percatado, solo escuche el golpe sordo de la madera con madera de la puerta, pero en segundos después, Rosalie estaba sobre la cama, golpeando con sus manos desnudas el cuerpo de Edward.

-¿Pero que?-dijo el aludido me dio dormido. Apretó su agarre en mi y me tapo con su cuerpo.

-Deja la, no la toques -dijo Alice tirando de mis manos con la intención de sacarme de la cama.

-¿Como? -fue lo único que dijo Edward, mire sus ojos, y en ellos solo había duda.

-Parad -grite, pero parecieron no escucharme.

-Suelta la, mal nacido, como te atreves a mancillar a mi hermana -grito Alice desesperada por no sacar me de la cama.

-Parad!-grite con mas ganas. Esta vez ambas me miraron.

-Bella...-Alice cayó de rodillas ante mi -¿Te hizo daño? Lo siento...-lloro como cuando era niña -He estado tan ocupada con Jazzy que no pensé... -su voz se quebró, y los sollozos empezaron.

-Rosalie, pasa me mi bata -señale el sofá. Arqueo las cejas pero me hizo caso. Cuando me la puse, de mala manera para no mostrar demasiado de mi desnudez, me incorpore -Cariño, Edward mi amor -dije de manera dulce sin siquiera mirar a mis amigas.

Edward me miro desde debajo de las sabanas.

-Si, mi vida -dijo esto mirando a mis hermanas -Que puedo hacer por ti -se incorporo dejando su pecho al descubierto. Una de ellas exhalo y la otra soltó un gritito, no podía decir quien hizo que, porque mi vista estaba toda ocupada en el dios que me había sacado como marido -o futuro...- Acerco su boca a la mía y dejo un dulce beso en mis labios, el roce fue lento pero superficial.

_"MAS"_

-Ma... ma...-sacudí la cabeza -¿me traerías el desayuno? por favor. -deje mi mano en su pecho y descendí hasta su ombligo que estaba al descubierto. Sus músculos se contrajeron y su espiración se hizo pesada.

-Chicas y si salís... -dijo sin dejar de mirar mis ojos -¿Una hora? -negué con la cabeza.

Tenia que hablar con ellas, hacia como diez días en que no las había ni visto y eso estando en el mismo barco. Los chicos, amigos de Edward no les dejaban venir con un _asesino_ como yo.

-Tengo que hablarles...-acaricie su mejilla y bese sus labios -Te amo -sus ojos brillaron.

-Yo también te amo -me devolvio el beso.

Una tos molesta nos recordó que no estábamos solos. Me separe de Edward un tanto molesta, al igual que mi amado.

-No tardare -dijo antes de intentar salir de la cama.

-Espera -lo tome del brazo para evitar que sacara de su cuerpo las sabanas -_debajo de ellas su cuerpo como el mio estaba como nuestras madres nos trajeron al mundo_ -Chicas gira os, no creo que queráis ver esto.

-Bueno a lo mejor... para _comparar_ -dijo una muy sonrosada Rosalie. La fulmine con la mirada. Alice se giro sin decir nada y Rosalie la acompaño en seguida, pero a regañadientes.

Edward salio de la cama de un salto se coloco sus pantalones sin parase en su ropa interior, saque su camisa arrugada de debajo de la cama -_de mi lado _-y se la tendí. La sacudió con ahinco para eliminar alguna arruga, lo que le fue imposible.

-Lo siento...-me disculpe por su camisa.

-Valió la pena -me sonrió de manera picara, se monto en la cama con las rodillas por delante beso mi coronilla -Huevos, bacon y tostadas, con un zumo de naranja?

-Perfecto, pero con esos desayunos no cabré en mi ropa en unos días -me lamente, ya que no salia de este camarote.

-Cuando se te note tu estado-me roneo -estarás preciosa. Y por la ropa te pondrás la mía.-troto por el dormitorio hasta la puerta, se giro a las chicas y les hizo una reverencia.

Edward estaba empeñado de que había quedado embarazada, pero de eso aun no teníamos ninguna prueba, ni síntoma.

-Nos vemos en un rato -dijo guiñando me un ojo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró mis dos hermanas saltaron en la cama. Me acunaron en sus brazos y besaron mi coronilla.

-¿Te obligo? ¿Te hizo daño? - preguntaron al unisono.

-Seguro que si... es un animal, casi te mata con su espada.-ambas no dejaban de hablar. Las deje de escuchar hasta que vi que me miraban esperando contestación.

-**Lo amo** -dije simplemente.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de mis palabras. Sus manos taparon su boca ahogando un grito, no sabia si de jubilo o de pena. En sus caras se podía ver las emociones que pasaban por su mente.

Los ojos de Rosalie brillaron con ira. Salto con un resorte fuera de la cama, me miro, se alejo de nosotras unos pasos, se giro camino hasta mi, no le costo mas de dos zancadas toparse con el borde de mi cama. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su mano golpeo mi mejilla. Un calor y una punzada de dolor cruzo mi rostros. Mi cabeza quedo inclinada hacia abajo, mirando mis rodillas. Una lagrima solitaria escapo de mi ojo derecho. No por el daño que me causo su golpe sino porque me golpeara sin motivo, ni explicación.

Coloque mi mano en el quemazón de mi cara para relajar la zona. Sacudí la cabeza y le encare, solo que esta vez no veía a la niña con la que me había criado, ni la que fue mi protegida y prometida por estos últimos años. No, ahora era alguien que había actuado de manera desordenada sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Lo amas -grito Rosalie ante la atenta mirada de Alice quien no sabia que hacer -sabes que te va a entregar a Aro...-sollozo, cayendo de rodillas delante mio -El no te ama.

-Si lo hace -levante mi mano, la cual temblaba, la coloque en su cabello y lo acaricie -yo me ofrecí a ser el señuelo... -seguía sin mirarme y sollozando contra la colcha -no vamos a casar en cuanto lleguemos a Nueva York. Seré la señora de Masen.

-Ves te engaña -levanto su cabeza con un resorte -no se llama Masen sino Cullen, que vas a ser la amante , tiene prometida, ¿Lo sabes?

Eso fue un golpe bajo, pero si lo sabia, una que se pagaba los caprichos trabajando como puta.

-Tanya...-suspire cansada -Edward me ama, -_sino no pondría tanto esmero en que quede embarazada _-pense. Sentí el calor subir a mi cara. Y me di cuenta que no solo lo pense. Mire a Alice que en ese momento salto en la cama en un exceso de felicidad.

-Voy a ser tía...-grito mientras me abrazaba.

-No es seguro... estamos intentando...

-Pero no ves...

-_Rosiii_ -dijo guiñando le un ojo -deja que sea feliz, yo creo que Edward la quiere.-parecía que Alice escondía algo que no me quería contar.

-¿_Rosii_? -dije un tanto extrañada, ya que a mi _amada prometida _nunca le han gustado los diminutivos ni nada parecido.

Alices acerco su cuerpo al mio y rodear mi cintura con sus brazos.

-Es así como la llama Emmet... -al percatarse de mi cara de duda, continuo -el capitán de la nave -me aclaro, mire a Rossi que parecía querer hundirse en el mar, para no tener que pasar por este trago.

-¿Que me tienen que contar? -algo me escondían, y las notaba cambiadas... después de todo había estado por días dormida y casi una semana sin verlas por normas del capitán y el sargento del barco.

-_Jazzy _es...-suspiro como... enamorada. ¿_**enamorada**_? -se que me ama, me trata como si fuera de porcelana y me esta ayudando a confeccionar vestidos para las tres.

-¿_JAZZY_?-grite exasperada por no saber de que leches me esteba hablando. Me separe de ellas saliendo de la cama -me pueden explicar quienes son.. y por que esas caras..-las señale, apreté el nudo de mi bata para no quedar total mete desnuda ante ellas.

-Jazzy, bueno Jasper es el sargento que mandaron por... Swan, y Emmy es el capitán y propietario del barco, que esta loquito por lo huesos de Rossi.-dijo para chinchar a la aludida.

-Eso no es verdad -se defendían Rosalie empujándola de forma juguetona -Emmett esta comprometido con su prima o eso creo, pero creo que esa se va a quedar soltera.-una sonrisa maliciosa se le poso en la cara.

-Chicas... eso es lo que habéis echo estos días en los que me he ausentado?-no lo podía cree yo creyendo que era un ser odioso por disfrutar con Edward de nuestra amor mientras ellas estaban aisladas y solas sin nadie a su lado.

-Bueno yo...-susurro Alice -competí su cama -dijo aun mas bajo, consiguiendo así que cayeramos en la cama para oírla mejor.

-Que has hecho que? -le recrimino Rosalie. Yo no le recrimine nada, tampoco podía, yo también me deje llevar por el amor que sentía por Edward.

No me interesaba donde acabaríamos, ni si nos casaríamos y tendríamos una familia, solo que ahora el mar nos envolvia y era lo único que me gustaba y necesitaba para ser feliz.

-No me gusto -sentencio haciendo un puchero -dolió y sangre, pero...-se sonrojo de forma furiosa -me trato muy tierno y consiguió hacerme cambiar de opinión...-termino de hablar con su risa histérica.

-Ya me contaste mucho -la corte antes que Rossi empezara a repartir tortas por los comentarios de Alice.

Las tres caímos de espaldas riendo como cuando eramos niñas.

-Yo no quiero engañar a Jasper -dijo alice de pronto. La mire sin comprender, mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-Creo que sera un seguro para ti que los chicos sepan de tu condición...-se puso mas seria -si Edward decide no pelear por ti nosotras y nuestros novios pelearemos junto a ti.

-Edward me ama, el no aria...

-Bella, eres como de mi misma sangre, si hubiera tenido una hermana me hubiera gustado que fueras tu -Alice tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos suplicando me que aceptara -Además necesitaras testigos para esa boda que me has comentado -su labio inferior sobre salio en un puchero de demanda -tengo...-rezongo un poco -un vestido en color crema con bordados en dorado que seria la envidia de toda novia.

-Alice.. no se, sera algo sencillo y seguro que lo tienes para ti...

-No, nada de eso, el mio en el blanco con bordados en plata y el de Rossi es blanco con encajes de España.-dijo todo convencida.

Sonreí como boba al saber que mi boda no sera tan secreta como había pensado en un principio. El ambiente decayo un poco cuando la cara de Rosalie se transformó en una mascara de dolor. Como si le hubieran propinado una patada.

-¡Chicas! -dijo en una exhalación captando nuestra atención total, y que nuestra mente dejara de vagar por lo bonito de mi día.

-HHmmm...-dijimos al unisono Alice y yo

-Bueno...-sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, algo extraño en ella -Ya saben... -hizo un gesto con su mano frotando los dedos índice entre si. Yo mire a Alice buscando eso que _"ya sabemos" _volvimos a prestar atención a lo que mi amiga nos quería decir -Jesus -dijo exasperada, tapo su cara con las manos y tomo una espiración profunda. Soltó una mano y me miro intensa mente -Tu por ser hombre tendrías que saber... que tío Thomas nunca te explico como se hacen los niños -entonces caí en la cuenta de que quería saber -saben que pueden quedar embarazadas, y que dirá la gente... -negó con la cabeza -al menos díganme que han hecho lo posible por que eso no suceda. Bueno...-me miro y negó -tu ya se que no -sentencio.

Mi cabeza decayó por el echo de que esto era lo que quería Edward que yo quedara embarazada y así no poder dejar lo atrás y marchar sin él. Que mi vida tuviera mas valor... un hijo de Edward en mi vientre, cambiaría total mente el eje de mi vida, la venganza ya no seria algo prioritario.

-Ed... Edward,-suspire para explicar el motivo de nuestra busqueda -No nos cuidamos, tal vez hasta hemos provocado un poco que suceda -no las mire a la cara,-Creo que Edward piensa que si no me podre alejar de él -no podía, que iban a pensar de mi. Por dejarme llevar así por la pasión y la locura de el amor.

_"Que eres una golfa aprovechada"-me dijo un voz en algún lugar de mi mente._

-OOOHHHHH...-volví a notar un zarandeo del colchón, y al ver de que procedía era para variar de Alice que abrazaba fuerte mente a Rosalie.

-Eres una irresponsable -me acuso, la sensata de Rossi -Pero si me das un sobrinito me aras la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Y tu?-señalo con el dedo a Alice -Di me que _Jazz_ se preocupo por ti y tu reputación, ya que aun no ha puesto fecha para la boda.-en su tono autoritario no dejaba lugar a la duda de que en realidad la había dejado en cinta lo iba a obligar a cumplir su obligacion en este mismo instante.

-Jazz, me dijo que le encantan los niños -alzo las cejas desafiaste -pero que no los buscaríamos hasta que tuvieramos un tiempo de casados -dijo muy obstinada y arrogante.

Un suspiro de los labios de Rosalie y mios salio, pero al mirar a mi hermana a la cara me percate de un cierto dolor, como de que algo le faltaba. Y entonces todo encajo. Nunca le había interesado ningún joven, y ahora que uno le gustaba tanto como para olvidar sus creencias y el que dirá la gente, este estaba comprometido con no se sabe quien.

-Saben algo de Jacob? -dije mientras me abrochaba el incomodo corsé.

-Esta en la bodega -dijo Rosalie

-No lo mandaron con los demás a puerto por que se considera tu complice... Se supone que no se esto -dijo bajando la vista -Edward lo quiere aquí para intentar que se una a ti en contra de Aro, pero Emmett y Jazz lo van a entregar por nosotras. Siguen pensando en que Edward se quiere casar con esa puta de Gelentany.

-Bella ¿y si te entrega?, ¿y si sedan cuenta que eres una mujer? -el miedo en la voz de Rosalie era palpable.

-Confió en él-dije sin ninguna duda.

-Queremos que los chicos sepan de tu identidad, que ellos... te protejan si Edward... cambia de prioridad.

-Bien, pero lo veo algo innecesario, Edward no me va a traicionar...-sabia que era algo difícil de saber pero sino confiaba en el hombre que amo en quien voy a confiar.

-¿Cuando llegaremos a puerto? -dijo Alice después de un rato de estar cavilando.

-En una semana mas o menos. Repondremos alimentos y en dos días estaremos en nueva York -dijo Rose muy segura del itinerario.

-Cuando bajemos en puerto Edward y yo nos casaremos.

-Nosotras seremos las testigos con los chicos, allí les diremos que eres una mujer.

-No se, y si...

-Bella, es necesario, no pienso dejar que Aro ni nadie de la familia Volturi te ponga la mano encima.-la voz de Rosalie no dejaba lugar a una replica.

-Bueno, Edward a puesto mas que una mano sobre_ mi _-todos nos soltamos a reír como locas.

Así pasemos un rato hasta que golpearon la puerta de mi habitación, dejemos nuestras tonterías y nos recompusimos.

-Adelante -dije mientras mis amigas/hermanas se levantaban y iban hacia la puerta para dejar me asolas con mi futuro marido.

La semana paso lenta y tediosa. Edward no me dejaba salir de la cama en casi todo el día,_ "decía que los niños no se hacen solo de deseos" _y me lo estaba demostrando. No había visto a las chicas en cinco días, me dejaban notas bajo la puerta, contando me los adelantos en sus relaciones. Cosa que con Alice iba mejor que la marcha de este barco pero en lo referente a Rosalie era mas lenta ya que Emmet no dejaba de lado a la supuesta prometida que sus padres le habían concertado hacia años.

El sol se filtraba por las cortinas como cual ladrón, mi cuerpo era presa de mi amante, quien rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus brazos y entre lazaba nuestras piernas en un lazo sin fin. Abrí los ojos y respire feliz, en unos días seria su esposa, la señora Masen.

_"Si, Masen, ya que Edward no quería usar el apellido de su padre y usaríamos el de soltera de su madre."_

Note mi estomago revolverse, gire mi cuerpo para salir de la cama, e intentar escapar de las garras de mi carcelero. No me soltó, me retorcí con mas fuerza, hasta que lo golpee y me soltó con un quejido.

-Ouch -salto por su lado de la cama con un resorte -¡que demonios!

No le conteste corrí al baño a dejar salir de mi cuerpo todo lo que lo molestaba. Una mano me acaricio la espalda mientras otra me quitaba el pelo de la cara.

-Tranquila, ssshhh -susurro para tranquilizarme.

Caí de rodillas frente a la taza. Esta había sido una de las experiencias mas repugnantes de mi vida, jamas había vomitado de esta manera tan violenta. Edward se separo de mi unos segundos y cuando volvió a envolverme en sus brazos me acerco un vaso de agua. Cuando me enjuague la boca e hice gárgaras para eliminar el mal sabor de mi boca. Mire su cara intentando sacar algo de provecho a sus estudios. La cara de Edward era de felicidad. En sus ojos verdes como el fondo del mar se podía ver un amor infinito y la devoción que me profesaba en estos momentos.

-Ven -rodeo mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y paso el otro por debajo de mis piernas, en ese momento me percate que no tenia nada encima. Mi sangre se acumulo en mis mejillas y podría jurar que no solo mi cara ardía por la vergüenza de mostrarme así ante él. No es que no nos hubiéramos visto antes pero.. aun me quedaba algo de pudor. Me extendió en la cama y fue a buscar su maletín.

-Seguro me sentó mal la cena -dije mientras pasaba por encima de mi cuerpo desnudo la sabana.

Edward se coloco en mi costado e introdujo una mano bajo la sabana, dando me un poco de privacidad. Toco mi vientre con manos expertas, saco su especulo y repitió el paseo de sus manos solo que esta vez escuchando los sonidos de mi vientre.

-Bella, sabes que no tuve cuidado cuando mantuvimos relaciones -eso hizo que ambos nos enrogecieramos, sabia que había sido así él mismo me dejo en claro que quería ser padre y yo no me opuse en ningún momento -tu periodo no ha aparecido desde que... bueno... desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor -Edward con las mejillas sonrosadas se veía hermoso -¿Antes lo tuviste? digo... eres mujer, tenias que tenerlo antes... -lo callé puse un dedo en su boca y hable.

-Tuve el periodo cuatro días después que embarquemos desde Nueva York, pero creo que aun me faltan unos días para completar mi ciclo -Edward negó con su cabeza

-Creo que interrumpí tu ciclo -dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad máxima.

-Crees que estoy ...

-En cinta -acaricio mi mejilla y soltó el especulo en su maletín -_Siiiii_ -se tiro a mis labios demorándolos con hambre. Mi corazón se salto un latido.

_"Estaba en cinta"_

Me costo unos segundos reaccionar al beso de Edward pero se lo regrese con la misma ansia. Nos amamos durante unas horas, de forma lenta y tierna. Creo que Edward no quería hacerla daño al... bebe. Esa palabra se repetía en mi mente con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada jadeo. Edward me embestía y arremetía contra mi cuerpo como si fuera de porcelana. Cuando culminamos nuestro encuentro las lágrimas de felicidad se escaparon de mis ojos.

-Te hice daño -se golpeo Edward con la mano en la frente -Lo siento, no volverá a suceder, si todo lo que te puedo dar son caricias y mimos hasta que nazca nuestro bebe eso sera lo que ar...-me estire para quedar encima de el y lo bese.

-No me has hecho daño -le susurre sobre sus labios -estoy feliz, pero tengo miedo.

-No tienes nada que temer -me apretó contra su cuerpo -yo daré mi vida para asegurar la vuestra.

-Eso me da miedo,-lo mire a los ojos -ahora no puedo perderte, no puedo hacer esto sola.

-Nunca lo estarás -me abrazo y con un suspiro mas cayó en un sueño reparador.

Como se lo diría a las chicas, esto iba a ser un escandalo que un bebe nazca antes del año de casados. Con estos pensamientos deje mi mente volar a lo que en unos días nos sucedería, en unos días estaría casada y en menos de dos semana habría ajustado las cuentas.

* * *

Lo siento por el retraso, el proximo cap... Cuando Em se entere que su prometida esta embarazada y apunto de casarse... ¿lo dejara estar o matara a Edward?

Besos espero les guste


End file.
